Birthday Gift
by UraHime Hikaru
Summary: Permohonan Uzumaki Anzen di ulang tahunnya ke-4 untuk seorang teman dan ayah dikabulkan dalam bentuk Nara Hikage –teman barunya– dan Uchiha Itachi –pria yang mengaku sebagai ayah kandungnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul berbagai masalah dalam keluarga Uzumaki. Tiba-tiba saja, ini bukan hanya tentang siapa ayah kandung Anzen tapi juga hal-hal lainnya... Ch 10 update..!
1. Chapter 1

**Himano Hime presented**

**A SasuNaru fanfict**

**Birthday Gift**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ManyNaru (ada kemungkinan ganti pairing..)**

**Rate: T **

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Warning: Sho-ai, OOC, MPREG**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Hope you enjoy it~^^**

Uzumaki Anzen duduk menghadapi kue ulang tahunnya. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Ulang tahunnya kali ini pun sama sederhananya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kaa-sannya membuatkan semua makanan kesukaannya untuk makan malam disusul dengan kue ulang tahun buatan sendiri.

"Ucapkan permohonanmu, pangeran kecil!" kaa-sannya berseru dengan semangat. Anzen kecil sangat suka dengan cengiran kaa-sannya. Kaa-sannya cantik sekali dengan cengiran khasnya dan Anzen sangat menyayanginya.

"Hn" Anzen menengok ke sampingnya, tempat Kyuu-jisannya bergumam. Tak banyak ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya selain senyum tipis tapi Anzen tahu pamannya itu bangga padanya dari tatapannya.

Hari ini ulang tahunnya ke 4. Kecuali kaa-san, ji-san, dan sebagian kecil gurunya, tak ada yang tahu. Ia tak punya teman akrab untuk diberitahu dan ia jelas tak mau para fans girl-nya tahu. Baginya, cukup keluarganya saja yang mengetahuinya dan ia bahagia.

Permohonan? Ia bahkan tak tahu apa lagi yang bisa dimintanya. Hidupnya sempurna dengan keluarga yang sempurna. Jika ada yang bisa dimintanya…

Anzen meniup lilinnya tanpa menyisakan satu lilin pun menyala. Naruto bertepuk tangan kencang sementara Kyuubi melakukan hal yang sama dengan lebih pelan. "Jadi, apa yang kau minta pangeran kecil?"

Anzen menggeleng, "Itu rahasia, kaa-san!"

Naruto terkekeh. "Baiklah, apa pun itu, kuharap bisa terkabul! Sekarang, ayo kita nikmati cake-nya!"

Cake itu tidak terlalu manis dengan buah-buah segar. Persis seperti kesukaan Anzen. Ia memakannya dengan lahap sambil memikirkan permohonannya tadi. Tanpa tahu permohonan itu akan terkabul dalam waktu dekat.

.

Uzumaki Naruto menelan ludah getir. Mengutuki kebodohannya melamun sedari tadi hingga tidak berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya dan sekarang, ia terlambat menghindari 'pelanggan'nya.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap waiter di depannya dengan kaget. Tak menyangka sama sekali temannya yang menghilang selama 5 tahun sekarang berada di depannya. Bisa ia bilang, Naruto tidak menyukai kebetulan ini karena pemuda itu terus melihat sekeliling, menghindari menatap mata Sasuke.

"Dobe" Naruto tersentak mendengar panggilan itu.

"..teme" ia menjawab ragu.

Sasuke tak menyangka ia begitu merindukan panggilan itu, dari bibir pink mungil Naruto. Pemuda pirang di sampingnya mengerutkan kening, jelas sekali merasa terganggu.

"Bisa kucatat pesananmu?"_ .. jadi kau bisa segera pergi?_, Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam hati.

"Apa manajermu tak pernah mengajarimu etika? Dasar dobe"

Naruto menggeram, Sasuke masih tak berubah. Ia masih si stoic menyebalkan yang berbicara dengan dingin.

Sasuke melihat Naruto heran, kenapa dia tak membalasnya? Sebesar itukah perubahan sang Uzumaki dalam 5 tahun ini?

Melihat tak ada tanggapan selain tatapan dingin, Sasuke memutuskan menyerah dan memberikan keinginan Naruto. "Jus tomat dan spaghetti.." pesannya.

Naruto segera berlalu setelah menggumamkan 'tunggu sebentar'.

Chouji membuatkan pesanan Sasuke dengan cepat. Naruto merutuk, ia tak mau berhadapan dengan pemuda raven itu lagi. "Kiba, bisa tolong kau bantu aku? Berikan pesanan ini ke meja 5.." ia berbisik pelan. Matanya melirik kaca berbentuk lingkaran kecil di pintu di mana mereka bisa melihat para pelanggan dari situ. Kiba ikut melirik, melihat seorang pria berambut raven di meja itu. "…itu?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala cepat.

Pemuda Inuzuka itu memiringkan kepala, "Kenapa?"

"Masalah pribadi. Kumohon…" Naruto mengatupkan tangannya di depan wajah. Kiba menatap ekspresi memelas temannya. Naruto jarang sekali bersikap egois, mungkin ini memang penting.

Pemuda berambut brunette itu mendengus, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti.."

Naruto memberikan cengiran ala rubahnya. Kiba tersenyum kecil maklum.

Di antara mereka, Chouji-lah yang paling lama bekerja, dan pemuda pirang itu yang paling junior di antara mereka. Biarpun begitu, mereka akrab dengan mudah. Kiba selalu merasa aneh dengan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu sekilas ramah dan terbuka pada mereka, tapi ia tak pernah menceritakan kehidupannya pada mereka. Kiba dan Chouji tak mau memaksa untuk itu.

Mungkin… pria di meja 5 itu ada hubungannya dengan Naruto?

"Mana si dobe itu?" Sasuke bertanya ketus begitu Kiba menaruh pesanannya.

Kiba mengernyitkan kening. Jelas, kesan pertamanya dengan pemuda raven itu buruk. "Kalau maksudmu Naruto, dia sedang sibuk. Aku menggantikannya."

Sasuke jelas keberatan. Kiba sama sekali tidak suka ekspresi menyebalkan yang terpasang di wajah tampan sang Uchiha. _Pantas saja Naruto tak mau bertemu dengannya.._

"Bisa kau panggilkan dia ke sini?"

"Sudah kubilang ia sedang sibuk." Kiba menjawab ketus.

Sasuke melihat sekeliling restoran dengan pandangan menilai. "Sibuk apa dia..?"

Restoran itu sedang sepi karena memang ini bukan jam sibuk. Sasuke mendengus, "Dia hanya tak mau bicara denganku kan?"

Kiba hanya diam. Ia tak tahu mau menjawab apa karena jelas Sasuke tahu itu hanyalah omong kosong. Sasuke menghela nafas, berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan lurus ke dapur.

"O- OOIII..!" Kiba berseru. Tangannya menggapai lengan Sasuke, bermaksud menghentikan pemilik mata onyx itu. Dengan mudah, Sasuke berkelit.

Mata safir Naruto membesar melihat Sasuke memasuki dapur dengan Kiba di belakangnya.

Sekali lagi, Kiba mencekal bahu Sasuke, mendesis geram, "Pelanggan tidak boleh memasuki dapur!"

Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli, ia menarik lengan sang Uzumaki, memanfaatkan kekagetan pemuda itu. "Aku akan segera keluar dengannya"

Kiba tidak bisa mencegah ketika Sasuke menggeret Naruto keluar dapur. Setelah sadar dari kekagetannya, Naruto menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman sang Uchiha di pergelangan tangannya. "Lepaskan aku Uchiha brengsek!" ia mendesis, tak mau menarik perhatian pelanggan lain.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan, dobe." Sasuke tidak mempedulikan perlawanan Naruto. Kekuatan pemuda itu tak bisa dibandingkan dengannya.

"Tidak bagiku." desis Naruto.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto duduk di depannya sementara ia menghadapi makanannya kembali. Naruto menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Pipinya menggembung jengkel dengan bibir mengerucut.

'Manis..' Sasuke hampir saja menampar dirinya sendiri gara-gara berpikir seperti itu. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Naruto itu pria, demi Tuhan! Teman baiknya pula, tidak seharusnya ia berpikir seperti itu..

Tapi mau tidak mau Sasuke mengakui ia sudah memperhatikan temannya sejak lama. Naruto yang berumur 11 tahun saat itu tingginya hanya seleher Sasuke, sekarang ia lebih tinggi, walau puncak kepalanya hanya mencapai hidung Sasuke. Naruto punya wajah manis, perawakan mungil, mata yang cantik, dan bibir mungil menggoda yang selalu memanggil nama Sasuke dengan cara yang tak bisa ditiru orang lain.

Jujur, Sasuke sangat merindukannya.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja 5 tahun yang lalu? Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaan semua orang yang menyayangimu?" Uchiha Sasuke tak mau mencantumkan bahwa ia salah satu orang yang menyayangi Naruto dan mengkhawatirkannya.

Naruto menunduk, "Maaf.."

Pria berkulit putih pucat itu menghembuskan nafas, "Sekarang, ceritakan semuanya."

Naruto masih menunduk. Mustahil ia mau menceritakan semuanya. Mustahil. Mustahil. "Kyuubi mengajakku pindah ke sini karena pekerjaannya. Ini memang mendadak. Maaf, tapi–"

Sasuke memukul meja keras sehingga piring dan gelasnya ikut melonjak. "Kau pikir aku percaya cerita konyol seperti itu, hah?" geramnya.

"Dengar aku Uzumaki Naruto, kau sudah pergi selama 5 tahun, tidak memberi kabar apa pun, kau membuat khawatir semua orang, demi Tuhan! Aku bahkan mencarimu selama satu tahun semenjak kau menghilang dan kalau kau pikir aku cukup bodoh untuk menerima alasan konyol itu maka kau benar-benar bodoh!" Sasuke membentak Naruto tanpa peduli para pengunjung lain, Kiba, dan Chouji melihat mereka.

Naruto mengerutkan kening, "Jika menurutmu itu adalah cerita konyol, berarti kau sudah tidak perlu bertanya kan?" ia bangun dari kursinya tapi Sasuke segera mendorong bahunya untuk duduk kembali.

"Duduk" Sasuke mendesis. Para pelanggan lain yang mulai melirik mereka, mencoba mencuri dengar, mendapat bentakan dari Sasuke. "APA KALIAN MEMANG PUNYA HOBI SEBURUK INI, HAH? URUSI MASALAH KALIAN SENDIRI!"

Mereka segera pura-pura berkonsentrasi ke makanan mereka lagi, memakannya cepat-cepat, atau segera kabur dari kafe sebelum kemarahan sang Uchiha meledak lagi.

Naruto menggertakkan gigi, memandangi kafe yang sekarang sepi. "Kau mengusir semua pelanggan, dasar bodoh! Seharusnya aku mengusirmu!"

Sasuke bergeming, "Kau pikir aku takut? Perlu kau tahu saja, manajermu-lah yang mengundangku ke sini. Aku bisa saja memintanya memecatmu"

Kata-kata Sasuke otomatis menutup mulut Naruto. Ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko kehilangan pekerjaan ini, tentunya. Sasuke menyeringai menyadarinya.

"Sekarang kau sedang senggang kan? Lebih baik kau jawab dengan benar." bahwa Naruto sudah mulai tenang membuat Sasuke lebih santai, mulai menyentuh pesanannya.

Tapi Naruto tidak setenang itu, ia terus melirik ke ke arah jam dinding, lantai, meja, pintu dapur, ke luar jendela, ke mana pun asal bukan Sasuke. Sasuke masih melihatnya seperti mangsa yang terpojok dan itulah dia. Ia menunduk.

"Teme. Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti? Hidupku bahagia sekarang. Dan kuminta kau tidak datang menemuiku lagi."

Sasuke bisa melihat sesuatu dari sahabat lamanya itu. Seperti kesedihan dan rasa takut…

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" ia benar-benar khawatir dengan sahabatnya. Tak pernah dilihatnya Naruto yang kekanakkan itu bersikap seperti ini..

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak menemuiku lagi. Apa susahnya itu?" Naruto berkata lirih, berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Ialah yang paling tahu betapa beratnya berpisah dengan Sasuke…

"Aku tidak akan berhenti menemuimu kecuali kau memberikan alasan yang jelas"

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Apa yang bisa dikatakannya? Kalau 'mereka' sampai menemukannya.. mungkin keluarganya akan terancam.. dan Anzen..

"Aku.. tidak bisa.." Naruto merasa seperti kata-kata itu mencekiknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, dobe.." Sasuke bergumam putus asa menyadari temannya tak akan memberitahunya semudah itu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Percayalah, akan jauh lebih baik kalau kau tidak bertemu denganku lagi."

"Aku butuh penjelasan. _Kami_ butuh penjelasan, dobe. Dan aku tak akan berhenti menemuimu kecuali kau membuatku mengerti" tegas Sasuke.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu tahu Sasuke sama keras kepalanya seperti dirinya tapi ia sudah kehabisan ide bagaimana cara menjauhkan orang ini dari kehidupannya sekarang.

"Maaf, teme. Aku tak bisa memberitahumu.."

Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dadanya, "Kalau kau tak bisa memberiku penjelasan, aku juga tak bisa menjauh darimu"

Naruto menggeram, "Apa maksudmu tak bisa hah? Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Kau tanya kenapa?" Sasuke ikut berdiri, tangannya meraih dagu Naruto, mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kalau alasanku.." dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dan menekannya lembut. Mata Naruto terbelalak, tak menyangka akan tindakan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyudahi ciuman mereka, "… begini?"lanjutnya.

Naruto tak bergerak karena shock, sebelum akhirnya tangannya reflex menampar pipi kiri Sasuke dengan keras. Wajahnya merah padam dengan air mata ditahan di pelupuk matanya.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat melakukan sesuatu, sebuah tinju menghantam hidungnya. Membuat mereka kaget bahwa pelakunya adalah Kiba. Kiba menggeram jengkel. Sedari tadi, ia dan Chouji hanya bisa melihat, tak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah pribadi Naruto tapi lalu ia melihat Sasuke mencium Naruto dan tubuhnya refleks bergerak.

"Ayo, Naru! Percuma saja kau bicara dengan orang brengsek itu!" Kiba menggamit lengan Naruto, menariknya hingga menghilang di belakang pintu dapur sementara Sasuke masih jatuh terduduk dengan darah keluar dari hidungnya.

Tahu bahwa percuma saja ia tetap di situ lebih lama, Sasuke memutuskan pergi dari kafe itu.

.

Uzumaki Naruto menghembuskan nafas kencang-kencang. Hari ini benar-benar jadi melelahkan hanya karena kedatangan Uchiha bungsu itu selama beberapa menit. Setelah peristiwa tadi, Kiba berulang-ulang bertanya apa Naruto baik-baik saja dan menawarkan menggantikan pekerjaannya jika ia ingin pulang.

Astaga. Ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana protektifnya sang Inuzuka selama ini.

Apapun itu, Naruto tahu ia akan baik-baik saja setelah Sasuke pergi. Ia melanjutkan bekerja dan benar-benar bersyukur bahwa tak sekali pun Kiba atau Chouji menanyakan masalahnya. Ia tak bermaksud menyembunyikan hidupnya selamanya dari mereka berdua tapi… ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat. Setidaknya ia selalu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sekolah Anzen sudah terlihat dari tempatnya. Tempat itu sudah sepi karena pelajaran memang sudah berakhir beberapa saat yang lalu. Seperti biasa, Anzen menunggu di bangku di bawah pohon sakura sendirian. Musim dingin baru saja berakhir, jadi pohon itu belum berbunga.

"Kaa-san.." Anzen bergumam pelan melihat kaa-sannya berjalan ke arahnya. Ia melompat dari duduknya dengan bersemangat.

Naruto berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi Anzen, mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang. "Bagaimana sekolah hari ini, pangeran kecil?" tanyanya seperti biasa, dengan cengiran di wajah.

"Aku mendapat teman baru. Namanya Nara Hikage. Kurasa kami bisa cocok"

Mata Naruto berbinar bahagia. Sulit sekali bagi mencarikan teman untuk Anzen, sama seperti Sasuke, Anzen tidak pernah mau berteman dengan anak seumurannya karena menganggap mereka 'kekanak-kanakkan'. "Benarkah? Kau harus menceritakan semuanya pada kaa-san nanti"

"Um" Anzen mengangguk, lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. "Dengan begini, hanya tinggal satu keinginanku yang belum terkabul.."

Naruto melihat ke arah putranya dengan rasa ingin tahu. Itukah yang diharapkan Anzen selama ini? Seorang teman? Lalu, apa keinginannya yang lain?

Tapi ia tidak menanyakannya karena Anzen pasti menolak menjawab.

Sebuah Lamborghini hitam berhenti di depan mereka. Mata Naruto membelalak melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil itu. Tanpa sadar ia melangkah mundur, menambah jarak di antara mereka. Tangannya yang berkeringat dingin menggenggam tangan kecil Anzen seeratnya.

"Kaa-san?" Anzen bergumam heran. Ada apa dengan kaa-sannya? Kenapa ia terlihat ketakutan begitu pria di depannya keluar dari mobil? Siapa pria itu?

Itachi Uchiha menyeringai kecil menyadari keberuntungannya menemukan si rubah pirang. Membuat Naruto bergidik kecil.

Ia terkekeh, "Sudah lama kita tak bertemu ya, Naruto? Biar kuingat.. 4 atau 5 tahun ya..?"

Naruto menggertakkan gigi, tanpa sadar meremas tangan Anzen hingga anak itu meringis kesakitan. "Itachi.. mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Tenang saja, aku tahu kita tak mungkin berbicara di depan.." Itachi mengerling ke bocah di tangan Naruto, "..siapa namanya?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Untuk apa? Ia bahkan keberatan memberitahu nama Anzen pada Itachi.

"Kalau kau tak mau menjawab juga tak apa. Ini nomor teleponku, kurasa kau pasti sudah menghapus nomorku yang dulu?" Itachi mengangsurkan kartu namanya.

Naruto melihat kertas itu dengan jijik. Tapi Itachi bukan orang yang tepat untuk dilawan… dengan mendesis jengkel, ia mengambil kertas itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Aku akan menunggu teleponmu sampai akhir minggu atau aku akan gunakan cara lain"

Seakan kurang, Anzen terkesiap ketika Itachi memajukan tubuh untuk menangkap bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama karena sebelum Naruto bereaksi, Itachi sudah menarik diri, kembali memasuki mobilnya.

Wajah kaa-sannya merah padam. Ia mencoba menghapus bekasnya dengan mengusap-usapkan tangan ke bibirnya. Tidak berguna.

"Kaa-san?" Naruto melihat Anzen kembali. Putra tunggalnya itu menatapnya khawatir. Mata biru kaa-sannya berair. Anzen tidak kenal siapa pria itu tapi ia tidak menyukainya. Kesan pertama yang buruk.

"A–ah, maafkan kaa-san, pangeran kecil. Ayo kita pulang dan kaa-san akan masak nasi kare untuk makan malam" Naruto tersenyum, berharap Anzen berhenti mengkhawatirkannya lagi. Ibu macam apa ia, membuat khawatir anaknya yang baru berusia 4 tahun?

Anzen senang melihat senyuman Naruto. Tapi tangan yang menggenggamnya masih gemetar sepanjang perjalanan, mau tak mau membuatnya kepikiran..

.

Malam itu mereka hanya makan malam berdua karena Kyuubi lagi-lagi lembur. Naruto menidurkan Anzen lalu kembali ke ruang keluarga. Duduk di sofa, menyalakan TV, mematikannya, Naruto berakhir melamun menatap TV mati.

Ia tidak menyangka dalam sehari ini bisa bertemu Uchiha bersaudara itu. Dan lagi mereka menciumnya… tangan Naruto berpindah ke bibirnya dengan rasa malu membakar wajahnya. Itachi menciumnya, itu pasti hanya main-main. Tapi Sasuke?

_Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dadanya, "Kalau kau tak bisa memberiku penjelasan, aku juga tak bisa menjauh darimu" _

_Naruto menggeram, "Apa maksudmu tak bisa hah? Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"_

"_Kau tanya kenapa?" Sasuke ikut berdiri, tangannya meraih dagu Naruto, mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua._

"_Bagaimana kalau alasanku.." dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dan menekannya lembut. Mata Naruto terbelalak, tak menyangka akan tindakan Sasuke._

_Sasuke menyudahi ciuman mereka, "… begini?"lanjutnya._

Naruto merasa wajahnya panas begitu ingat apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Kenapa? Apa maksud Sasuke melakukannya? Mungkinkah ini berarti Sasuke.. mencintainya?

Ia menghembuskan nafas. Mustahil. Dulu… Naruto mencintai Sasuke. Cinta pertamanya memang perempuan, seorang gadis manis bernama Sakura Haruno. Sakura berwajah cantik dan selalu bersikap baik padanya.

Tapi lalu Naruto menyadari itu bukan cinta. Ia hanya tertarik pada Sakura karena kebaikan gadis itu. Setelahnya, ia mengenal Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke berbeda 180° dengannya dan super menyebalkan! Dan dia selalu membuat jantung Naruto berdebar lebih keras dari biasanya, entah kenapa.

Beberapa waktu setelah mereka bermusuhan (dengan Naruto meneriakkan mereka musuh sejak pandangan pertama), mereka malah jadi berteman, lalu teman akrab, lalu sahabat. Sasuke kadang bersikap baik dan sangat manis padanya (Naruto tak mau mengakui wajahnya jadi merah dan panas setiap kali itu terjadi) yang tentu saja, Naruto tak pernah melihat Sasuke sebaik itu pada orang lain.

Ketika usianya 11 tahun, Iruka merasa ia cukup umur untuk mengetahui yang namanya 'cinta'. Naruto ingat ia tak berangkat sekolah esoknya karena terlalu malu bertemu dengan Sasuke. Esoknya lagi, ia berusaha bersikap biasa.

Dan kemudian hal itu terjadi.

"Naruto?" yang dipanggil melonjak sedikit dari sofa hanya untuk mendapati Kyuubi berdiri di ambang pintu, jasnya sudah dilepas, tas kerjanya disandangkannya di bahu.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Kyuubi bertanya khawatir, mengusap pipi adiknya. Naruto bahkan tidak menyadari air matanya menetes.

Nada suara Kyuubi lembut dan hangat. Tidak seperti biasanya, dingin. Nada suara itu mengingatkannya dulu. Ketika ia menangis karena merasa tak akan ada yang menghadiri pertemuan orang tua di sekolah untuknya, Kyuubi mengusap kepalanya dan besoknya mengagetkan Naruto, Kyuubi bolos dari sekolahnya untuk datang ke TK Naruto. Ketika Naruto dikerjai kakak kelasnya, Kyuubi mendatangi mereka, selanjutnya mereka datang memohon maaf pada Naruto (yang dengan mudah memaafkan mereka). Ketika Kyuubi menyelamatkannya saat ia lebih memilih untuk mati..

Kyuubi menarik tubuh Naruto yang mulai gemetar. Membiarkan Naruto menangis di dadanya.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" tangan Kyuubi membelai surai-surai pirang Naruto lembut. Naruto sudah mulai tenang. Lelah dan mulai mengantuk. Sangat mengantuk.

"Tadi.. aku bertemu Sasuke di kafe.." gumam Naruto pelan. Badan Kyuubi terasa lebih kaku mendengar namanya.

"Lalu Itachi menemukanku dan Anzen.." tangan Kyuubi mengepal menahan kemarahan. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Naruto.

"..aku takut.. " ia takut mereka mengambil Anzen. Ia takut mereka menyakiti Kyuubi. Ia takut keluarganya terluka.

"Tenanglah.. aku tak akan membiarkan mereka mengganggu kita.." belaian Kyuubi di kepalanya menenangkannya dan kelopak matanya terasa berat. Hari ini melelahkan baginya.

Kyuubi tersenyum kecil mendapati Naruto mendengkur halus di dadanya. Perlahan, berhati-hati tak membangunkan adiknya, ia menggendong pria mungil itu ke kamar Naruto. Anzen menggeliat sedikit saat Naruto berbaring di sampingnya, tapi dengan mudah tertidur lagi.

Kyuubi mencium dahi Naruto, seperti biasanya saat adiknya berangkat tidur. Ia ragu sesaat merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut Naruto, melumatnya pelan.

Ia tersenyum, berbisik pelan, "Oyasumi nasai, hime-sama".

Pintu kamar tertutup. Kelopak mata Anzen terbuka saat itu juga.

"Kyuu-jisan..?" ia berbisik di kegelapan.

.

.

**Hime tahu ide cerita ini sangat sering dipakai.. tapi Hime kepingiiiin banget coba bikin MPREG dan pingin ikut berpartisipasi untuk FID #3 (_)**

**Sepertinya fic ini tidak akan di-update dalam waktu dekat mengingat Hime banyak tugas dan PR, belum lagi musim ulangan yang membayang-bayangi di depan mata… **

**Bersediakah review untuk memberi semangat Hime, minna-san? (OAQ)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hime senang sekali banyak yang memberi tanggapan positif pada fic abal ini. Semua dukungan itu tanpa sadar membuat tangan Hime tergerak untuk mengetik… dan terimakasih juga untuk Ura dan Hikaru, the other part of my mind, yang meneror Hime untuk update kilat (mungkin ga sekilat itu)**

**Kebanyakan pertanyaan tanya siapa ayahnya Anzen dan kayaknya belum ada yang benar. Ura bilang belum ada yang benar nebak itu pasti karena Hime dan fic ini yang gaje, aneh setengah mati…**

**Dan syukurlah, reply URL-nya ga rusak karena fic-nya Hime yang KOKORO sempat mengalaminya.. jadi Hime ga bisa balas review untuk fic itu, miaw..**

**Ah iya, Hime dapat banyak pertanyaan tentang umur Naruto dkk, jadi keterangannya:**

**Kyuubi: 25**

**Itachi: 25**

**Shikamaru (mulai muncul di chap ini): 23**

**Sasuke: 18**

**Kiba: 18**

**Naruto: 16**

**Anzen & Hikage: 4**

**Thanks for Nami Kusunoki atas penjelasan cara uploadnya dan IceQueen Rei-chan Yuki yang sudah ngajari Hime cara bales review :))**

**Anywayyyy, here's the second chap XD**

**Himano Hime presented**

**2****nd**** chap of Birthday Gift**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ManyNaru (masih ada kemungkinan ganti pairing)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Warning: Sho-ai, maybe OOC, MPREG**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Hope you enjoy it~ ^^**

Naruto menggeliat kecil. Menggosok matanya kasar. Sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui celah-celah tirai, meneruskan cahaya sampai ke retinanya. Anzen masih tidur dengan tenang di pelukannya.

Anzen terlihat seperti replika Sasuke kecil hanya saja dengan rambut hitam, bukannya raven. Tentu saja, ia tampan dan Naruto tahu bagaimana gadis-gadis kecil seumuran Anzen memuja putranya. Ia bangga pada Anzen, Anzen adalah figur anak lelaki yang diinginkan oleh setiap orangtua.

Anzen. Anzen. Anzen. Uzumaki Anzen. Putranya yang ia banggakan. Uzumaki termuda.

Naruto memeluk Anzen erat. Benar. Ia seorang Uzumaki, sama sekali bukan Uchiha. Ia tak akan membiarkan seorang pun melukainya selama ia masih hidup.

Anzen tertidur nyenyak. Pelukan kaa-sannya hangat, nyaman, membuatnya merasa tenang dan aman. "Kaa-san?" ia membuka matanya malas, memanggil kaa-sannya.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, pangeran kecil" ia mencium dahi Anzen lalu beranjak bangun.

"Kau tidak mau bangun?"

Anzen menggeleng, "Nanti aku menyusul ke bawah, kaa-san~"

Naruto mengedikkan kepala heran, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Begitu ia pergi untuk menyiapkan sarapan, Anzen duduk di ranjangnya. Memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Kemarin ia melihat dua pria mencium kaa-sannya. Kaa-sannya bersikap aneh sejak bertemu dengan pria berambut hitam itu.

Juga.. kenapa Kyuu-jisan mencium kaa-sannya? Ia pernah melihat Kyuubi mencium Naruto, tapi hanya di dahi. Mereka sering melakukannya sebagai tanda sayang. Tapi kemarin Kyuubi mencium kaa-sannya di bibir kan? Apa maksudnya itu?

.

Naruto menyelesaikan menata meja makan dengan tersenyum. Cukup sehari ia bersikap seperti kemarin. Ia sudah membuat Kyuubi dan Anzen cemas…

Naruto menghembuskan nafas, merasa dirinya tak berguna. Seharusnya ia bisa menghadapi ini sendiri tanpa membuat mereka khawatir. Ia toh bukan dirinya yang dulu lagi kan? Seorang anak 11 tahun yang tak bisa melawan lelucon konyol mereka..

Kyuubi dan Anzen sudah duduk. Seperti biasa, Kyuubi duduk di depan Naruto dengan koran pagi di tangan, Anzen di sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Anzen?" Kyuubi bertanya kaku.

"Ah, Anzen punya teman baru! Benar kan Anzen?"

Anzen mengangguk. "Rumahnya tak jauh dari sini. Ia bilang akan menjemputku nanti."

"Hee? Itu bagus! Kau bisa mengundangnya makan di sini kapan-kapan." Naruto menyahut bersemangat sambil mengunyah telur dadar.

"Kaa-san.. paling tidak telanlah dulu makananmu" Anzen sweatdrop melihat kaa-sannya.

Bel pintu berbunyi. Naruto segera menelan makanannya, berdiri untuk membukakan pintu. Tidak ada orang di depan pintu, setidaknya tidak sebelum ia menengok ke bawah.

"Apa kau mau menjemput Anzen?" Naruto berjongkok.

Anak itu jelas seumuran dengan Anzen. Ia berambut hitam diikat ke belakang. 'Seperti nanas…' Naruto membatin.

"Merepotkan. Anzen ada?" ia menyahut malas, kedua tangannya dimasukkannya ke dalam saku.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai pipi bocah itu. Rasanya ada sesuatu dari anak itu yang membuatnya merasa aneh..

"Kaa-san?"

Naruto terlonjak kecil. Baru menyadari Anzen sudah berdiri di belakangnya menatapnya heran. Tangan kanannya masih berdiam di pipi sang bocah berambut hitam yang mulai menatapnya heran.

"Bisakah.. kami berangkat?"

"Ah, ya! Maafkan kaa-san" dengan gugup, Naruto segera menyingkirkan tangannya. "Kau sudah membawa bekalmu?"

Anzen mengangguk, menyandangkan tasnya di bahu, "Aku berangkat, kaa-san"

"Hati-hati di jalan~" Naruto memasang cengiran rubahnya kembali sambil melambai pada mereka. Setelah mereka menghilang di balik pintu, ia masih berdiri di tempatnya, mengira-ngira kenapa ia merasakan hal aneh pada… siapa? Nara.. Hikage? Ya, itu.

Ia mendesah. Mungkin hanya hormonnya. Atau sesuatu yang disebut Kyuubi mother instinct.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto menoleh mendapati Kyuubi berdiri di sebelahnya, sedang memasang dasi. "Tidak ada.."

Refleks, ia menggeser tangan Kyuubi, menggantikannya memasang dasi.

"Apa kau yakin mau bekerja hari ini?"

"Apa?" ia bahkan hampir melupakan semua masalah tentang Uchiha. "Oh, itu. Ya, kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja. Maksudku, apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Menculikku lagi?" Naruto mulai tertawa garing yang langsung terhenti melihat Kyuubi tampak marah.

"Yang mereka lakukan padamu itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditertawakan! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku menghabiskan 3 bulan untuk menyesali tidak membunuh mereka!"

"…"

"Hey, kita bisa pindah kalau kau mau"

"Tidak bisa! Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Lagipula mana ada yang mau menerima pegawai yang pendidikannya bahkan belum lulus SMP selain Neji?"

Kyuubi terdiam. Naruto benar. Mereka butuh pekerjaan ini. Lagipula apartemen ini mereka sewa dengan setengah harga karena pemiliknya adalah teman Kyuubi. Entah dimana lagi mereka bisa menemukan apartemen semacam ini dengan harga segitu.

Pemuda berambut merah panjang itu mendesah. "Baiklah.. pastikan handphone-mu selalu aktif. Segera hubungi aku kalau terjadi apa-apa ya."

Ia mengambil tasnya di meja, mengecup kening adiknya lembut. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya"

Bibir Naruto mengerucut. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Kyuu-nii."

Kyuubi tertawa kecil. Anak kecil atau bukan, ia tetap overprotektif pada adik tunggalnya itu. "Hn. Ittekimasu"

"Itterasai.."

Begitu Kyuubi menghilang di balik pintu, Naruto mengeluarkan kartu nama pemberian Itachi kemarin. Ia melihatnya berkali-kali, menimbang-nimbang perkataan Itachi. Ia belum memberitahu Kyuubi tentang Itachi yang ingin berbicara dengannya karena ia tahu itu hanya membuat segalanya semakin rumit.

Dengan ragu ia menekan nomor telepon yang tertera di kartu nama. Seseorang menjawab pada panggilan kedua.

"Halo? Itachi?"

Percakapan itu bergaung di lorong yang sepi. Sang pemuda pirang yang sedang mengkhawatirkan benar atau salahkah tindakannya itu tak punya banyak waktu setelah percakapan itu selesai. Ia harus segera berangkat atau ia akan terlambat.

.

Naruto memang datang agak terlambat hari itu, tapi setidaknya ia bersyukur Sasuke tak datang sepanjang hari. Tapi rupanya Sasuke datang tadi pagi untuk memberikan nomor teleponnya. Kiba yang menerimanya dan menawarkan menyobeknya jika ia mau.

Butuh waktu beberapa lama bagi Naruto untuk berpikir sebelum ia mengantonginya. Tak ada gunanya melarang Sasuke mendatanginya jika Itachi sudah menemukannya. Lagipula ia harus mengakui bahwa ia merindukan Sasuke…

Mungkin ia memang harus meneleponnya nanti.

Anzen bilang ia tidak melihat Itachi sama sekali hari itu, membuat Naruto lebih lega. Kyuubi masih mengkhawatirkannya, ia tahu.

Naruto jadi merasa bersalah telah merahasiakan janjinya dengan Itachi.

.

Matahari sudah terbenam hari itu. Naruto sedang menyiapkan makan malam di meja. Sendirian. Anzen sudah bilang padanya sebelumnya, ia ada piket hari ini karena itu ia akan pulang telat. Hikage menawarkan ayahnya untuk mengantarkannya pulang, jadi Naruto tak perlu khawatir.

Ia mendesah. Berharap mereka segera datang karena ia mulai paranoid. Itachi memang sudah berjanji tak akan menyentuh Anzen sampai pembicaraan mereka selesai, entah apa yang ingin dibicarakannya. Walau begitu ia tidak benar-benar yakin bisa percaya padanya.

Ia juga belum menelepon Sasuke. Entahlah. Hanya saja rasanya.. ia belum siap. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Sasuke. Lagipula apa yang diharapkannya? Bila Sasuke tahu semua yang terjadi, ia pasti akan menjauhinya.

Persiapan makan malam sudah beres. Ia duduk di kursinya, melamun sambil memandang semangkuk misoshiru hangat. Syukurlah, bel pintu berbunyi.

Anzen, Hikage, dan seorang Hikage versi dewasa–yang ia duga adalah ayah Hikage– berada di depan pintu. Pria itu terlihat seumuran Kyuubi atau mungkin lebih muda, wajahnya terlihat malas dan cuek, sama persis seperti wajah Hikage. Ia memakai kemeja dan jas yang tidak dikancingkan, dasinya sendiri pasti sudah dilepas. Kedua tangannya dimasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

Sementara Naruto mengamati penampilan ayah Hikage, pria itu juga melakukan hal yang sama, dengan lebih cepat. Alisnya bergerak dengan tatapan menilai.

"Apa kau.. kakak Anzen?"

Mata Naruto mengerjap. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengerti kenapa pemuda Nara itu bertanya begitu. Ia tersenyum maklum, "Bukan. Aku kaa-sannya Anzen."

Walau ekspresinya tidak banyak berubah, Naruto yang sudah mengenal seorang Uchiha tahu persis orang di depannya agak kaget. Pasti ini kali pertamanya bertemu seorang pria, remaja 16 tahun yang mengaku ibu dari anak berumur 4 tahun.

Anzen berjalan masuk. Ia sekarang berada di sisi Naruto, Hikage dan ayahnya masih ada di ambang pintu.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut makan malam di sini saja?" Naruto menawarkan.

Ayah Hikage memutar mata, bertukar isyarat mata. Wajah mereka berdua sama-sama menampilkan ekspresi bosan, membuat Naruto memiringkan kepala penasaran.

"Bila tidak mengganggu.."

Naruto menggeleng cepat, tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja tidak."

.

"Apa istrimu tak keberatan kau makan malam di sini, tuan Nara?" tanya Naruto menyiapkan makan malam untuk dua tamu tambahan.

"Aku tidak punya istri" ia menjawab dengan cukup santai.

"Eh? Ah, maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud–"

"Bukan masalah. Aku dan Hikage tinggal berdua."

Uzumaki pirang itu diam. Sedikit banyak merasa simpati pada Hikage yang tidak tinggal bersama ibunya. Apa ibunya sudah meninggal? Atau mungkin mereka bercerai?

"Aku belum mengenalkan diri, namaku Nara Shikamaru"

Naruto memberi cengiran hangatnya, "AKu Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshiku nee~"

Sedari tadi, Anzen dan Hikage hanya diam sambil memandang satu sama lain begitu pun saat mereka mulai makan. Naruto dan Shikamaru mencoba menghindari keheningan dengan terus berbasa-basi.

Hampir semua orang segera akrab dengan Naruto, tak terkecuali Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru sepertinya orang baik. Dari pembicaraan malam itu, ia tahu kalau Shikamaru bekerja di perusahaannya sendiri, perusahaannya besar dan ia hampir sekaya Uchiha (tentu saja ia tidak benar-benar mengatakan ini).

Shikamaru tinggal bersama Hikage dan para pelayan. Ia single parent. Naruto tak berani bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan ibu Hikage, tidak sekarang.

Suatu kebetulan, ternyata ia tahu kafe tempat Naruto bekerja. Ia bilang ia adalah teman Neji dan Chouji dan mereka mulai bersemangat membicarakan masalah itu.

Pemuda Nara itu bilang ia tidak suka hal yang merepotkan, dan hampir semua hal merepotkan, jadi tak banyak yang disukainya. Ia punya kebiasaan merokok karena seorang guru yang dihormatinya. Ia suka mengamati langit dan bermain shogi.

Hanya butuh semalam saja sampai mereka jadi akrab.

.

"Hei, Hikage" Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan. Matanya tak lepas dari jalanan.

Hikage membuka sebelah matanya malas-malasan. "Hm?"

"Apa kau yakin yang tadi itu 'ibu' Anzen?"

"Entahlah… Anzen memanggilnya 'kaa-san'. Mungkin.."

"Ia tidak mungkin lebih tua dari 17 tahun… dan lagi, bukankah ia lelaki?" Shikamaru berdecak. Ia bahkan agak ragu tentang gender sang Uzumaki.

"Aku tidak tahu, tou-san. Apa kau penasaran? Biasanya kau akan berpikir 'terlalu merepotkan menanyakan hal semacam itu'"

Shikamaru terdiam. Tangannya tetap di setir, matanya tetap di jalanan, tapi pikirannya melayang ke pemuda pirang yang baru makan malam bersamanya (dengan Hikage dan Anzen juga, sebetulnya)

"Jangan bilang tou-san tertarik padanya.." Hikage mencibir.

"Berhentilah bicara begitu." Shikamaru memutar matanya, melihat putranya seakan ia sangat merepotkan.

"Baiklaah… ia manis, walau kurasa ia pria, dan aku cukup menyukainya."

Shikamaru sedikit terkejut mendengar anaknya, seorang anak 4 tahun yang sayangnya mewarisi otaknya, berkata seakan ia merestui ayahnya dengan 'kaa-san' temannya. Hikage bukan tipe yang menyukai orang lain dengan mudah. Sama sulitnya seperti menemukan sesuatu yang 'tidak merepotkan'.

"Apa kau berharap ayahmu jadi gay atau apa?"

Hikage menutup mata lagi. "Setidaknya Naruto-san terlihat lebih baik ketimbang para wanita murahan yang sering menggodamu. Mereka memuakkan."

"Geez…" Shikamaru berhenti, ragu-ragu. "Lagipula aku toh tak mungkin merusak rumah tangga orang kan?"

"Kurasa tidak. Anzen pernah bercerita ia tinggal bersama ibu dan pamannya. Aku tak pernah mendengar ia bicara sesuatu tentang ayahnya.."

_Baiklah, Shikamaru. Sudah cukup kau bertanya tentang mendekati seseorang kepada anakmu_, ia membatin.

Hikage menutup mata, bersiap tidur. Ayahnya merepotkannya dengan semua pertanyaan itu. tapi sesungguhnya, ia tak terlalu keberatan punya saudara seperti Anzen dan ibu seperti Naruto.

"Naruto-san…" Shikamaru menoleh. "Entah kenapa aku merasa.. familiar dengannya.."

Setelah bergumam, Hikage tidur. Shikamaru kembali menyetir dengan bingung. Penasaran akan kata-kata anak tunggalnya.

.

Suara TV terdengar lantang dari ruang tamu. Anzen-lah yang menyalakan TV, menonton kartun malam favoritnya sambil mengerjakan PR. Naruto sedang mencuci piring di dapur atau lebih tepatnya, sambil melamun.

Kadang-kadang ia masih bermimpi tentang kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu. Mimpi buruk. Tapi mimpi-mimpi itu seperti nyata walau tak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Rasanya ia seperti melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Ia tidak lupa, tapi karena kenyataannya tidak sesuai dengan ingatannya ia terpaksa melupakannya.

Dan sampai sekarang ia masih mengingatnya…

"Tadaima.."

"Okaeri!" Naruto mendongak dari tugasnya, mencuci tangan, mengelap tangannya di celemek, lalu berjalan ke luar dapur. Kyuubi ada di genkan saat ia menyambutnya.

"Okaeri, ji-san" Anzen ikut menyahut tanpa berpaling dari layar TV.

"Kyuu, kukira kau pulang larut lagi?" pemuda pirang itu mengambil tas kerja Kyuubi sementara ia melepas jas dan dasinya.

"Tidak.." Kyuubi tidak bilang apa-apa bahwa ia pulang cepat (biasanya ia lembur sampai tengah malam) karena khawatir akan Naruto dan Anzen.

"Baiklah… kau mau mandi dulu atau makan?"

"Mandi. Rasanya badanku lengket.."

Naruto mengangguk, "Akan kusiapkan air panasnya dulu" ia hampir berlalu saat Kyuubi mencekal lengannya.

"Apa tadi kau bertemu mereka?" mata merah rubinya menatap adik kandungnya tajam. Mata safir itu hanya mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Oh, itu. Jangan khawatir. Mereka tidak menemuiku. Anzen juga bilang ia tidak melihat orang mencurigakan kok." Ia tersenyum, berharap Kyuubi berhenti mencemaskannya.

"Begitu.." agak lega, Kyuubi melepas lengan Naruto.

"Kyuu, santailah sedikit. Kurasa kau malah lebih paranoid dari aku, kau tahu?" salah satu alisnya naik dan bibirnya mengerucut.

_Ia memang masih kekanak-kanakkan_, Kyuubi membatin. _Tapi ia memang manis dan lucu…_, lanjut batinnya. Kyuubi mengacak-acak rambut adiknya (yang tingginya memang hanya setinggi bahu Kyuubi) lalu pergi ke kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Naruto memegang rambutnya yang baru diacak Kyuubi dengan jengkel. Sambil menggerutu tentang 'dianggap anak kecil', ia pergi menyiapkan air panas.

.

"Kaa-san" Anzen mencoba menarik perhatian ibunya. Naruto menaruh sumpit di sebelah mangkuk sebelum menoleh pada putranya.

"Ano.." Anzen tampak ragu, "Aku ingin minta Nintendo DS.."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"Maksudku– Takai selalu memamerkan game barunya padaku, ia sangat menyebalkan dan–" bibir Anzen mengerucut, lalu mukanya memerah, lalu bicaranya terdengar meracau. Ia tidak biasa bicara panjang lebar dan berekspresi. Rasanya sangat konyol dan memalukan membicarakan masalah kekanak-kanakkan seperti ini pada kaa-sannya, masalah seperti dirinya yang iri pada anak lain.

Naruto hanya diam. Wajar bagi anak kecil seperti Anzen meminta game. Anzen jarang meminta mainan, mungkin karena ia tak mau merepotkan Naruto. Naruto sendiri mengenal Takai yang dibicarakan Anzen, ia tinggal di apartemen lain dekat sini. Takai menyebalkan, ia kelas 6 SD dan sering mengerjai anak kecil seperti Anzen. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana Takai menghina anaknya.

Anzen masih meracau dengan wajah merah. _Mungkin sedikitnya ia mewarisi sikapku.._, gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Butuh waktu semenit untuk membuat anaknya diam. Naruto berjongkok, tersenyum pada Anzen. "Kalau kau memang ingin itu, nanti kaa-san akan belikan tapi jangan bilang-bilang pada Kyuu-jisan ya?" ujarnya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, isyarat untuk diam.

Anzen tersenyum pada kaa-sannya, mengangguk bersemangat lalu pergi.

"Ada apa Naru?" Kyuubi memasuki ruang makan dengan handuk terkalung di leher. Naruto menggeleng.

Ia meninggalkan Kyuubi untuk makan. Pemuda bermata safir itu menghitung-hitung. Ia punya tabungan, jumlahnya memang tak banyak tapi akhir minggu ini ia mendapat gaji, mestinya itu cukup untuk membelikan Nintendo DS Anzen.

Selama ini, ia merasa Kyuubi sudah terlalu banyak membantu. Kyuubi memang kakaknya, tapi ia punya hidup sendiri. Anzen putranya, semestinya ia harus bisa menghidupi mereka berdua kan? Dan Kyuubi bahkan tak pernah mendekati wanita manapun, itu pasti karena Kyuubi harus mengurusnya dan Anzen..

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia harap ia bisa mandiri, mendapat pekerjaan lain agar ia bisa berhenti merepotkan Kyuubi. Dengan begitu Kyuubi bisa lebih santai, mencari wanita cantik sebagai pendamping hidupnya, dan menikmati hidupnya sendiri. Bukannya lembur terus-menerus untuk membiayai keluarga adiknya.

.

"Itachi" seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang memanggil pemilik ruangan itu. Di tangannya ada beberapa map.

"Ini berkas-berkas untuk kasus kemarin. Seperti permintaanmu, semuanya sudah dibereskan Sasori dan Kisame. Lalu.." ia berhenti saat menyadari pria yang diajaknya bicara tidak mendengarkannya.

"Dei, apa kau ingat proyek 5 tahun yang lalu?" Itachi membuka-buka berkas di tangannya.

"Lima tahun yang lalu, un? Maksudmu bocah Uzumaki itu?" Deidara berjalan ke arah Itachi, melihat berkas yang sedang dibaca si sulung Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya lagi? Kukira kau sudah menyuruh kita berkonsentrasi ke proyek lain? Bocah Uzumaki itu memang menarik, un. Tapi kita sudah membatalkan proyek itu" alisnya bergerak-gerak sembari berpikir.

Itachi menyeringai, "Kebetulan, aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan anak itu."

Mata biru Deidara melebar. "Kau menemukannya? Lalu?"

"Entahlah" Itachi menjatuhkan berkas di tangannya ke meja. "Aku sendiri masih memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya. Ia terlalu menarik untuk diabaikan."

Salah satu alis Deidara naik. "Kau memang jahat, un. Aku jadi kasihan pada bocah pirang itu"

Itachi menatap Deidara tajam. "Berikan saja tugasmu yang kemarin pada yang lain. Aku punya tugas baru untukmu"

.

.

**Balasan review non-login**

**Od3rsChWank mi4w-mi4w**

Umurnya udah Hime jawab kan? ^^

Masalah Anzen anaknya siapa, sabar ya… lama-lama juga ketahuan. Maaf Hime bikin bingung.. (_ _")

Hime juga pengennya Sasuke dipukul aja terus tuh, Hime bukan Sasuke FC. Tapi kasihan juga sih.. hehehe..

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Dobe siFujo**

Maaf karena chap ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak muncul. Mungkin chapter depan dia kelihatan. #chidoried

Permintaannya Anzen udah Hime tulis di summary, dia kepengen ketemu ayahnya dan punya teman. Kalo perasaannya Kyuubi ke Naru sih liat aja di setiap chapter, Hime juga ga ngerti jalan pikirannya Kyuubi.

Masalah pairing, Hime belum yakin… chara-chara itu bertingkah seenaknya di pikiran Hime. Endingnya aja belum kepikiran, Hime mesti nunggu wangsit dulu. XP ato mungkin anda bersedia nyumbang ide gimana Naru bisa bersatu dengan Sasuke?

Makasih reviewnya :)

**Rosanaru**

Fuuh… Pertanyaan Anzen anaknya siapa, tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang #diinjak-injak Ura

Gomen, maksud Hime, pertanyaan itu bakal kejawab dengan sendirinya kok nanti ^^

Sekali lagi, Hime belum bisa memastikan pairing akhirnya. Masih nunggu wangsit. Karena itu Hime nulis pairing bisa ganti. Mungkin kalo ada reader yang ngasih ide gimana endingnya… kalo cocok bisa Hime pake. Mungkin. #diinjak-injak Ura & Hikaru

Makasih reviewnya :D

**Ryu**

Nih udah update~~

Makasih dukungannya, itu sangat berarti~~~ XDD

Happy ending ya? Hime belum pernah bikin happy ending tuh. Dan Hime juga belum tahu gimana endingnya, maaf. Niatnya mau mikir ending sambil jalan XP, lagi-lagi, pairingnya Hime belum bisa pastiin..! Maafkan Hime yang ga becus ini.. DX

**THANKS FOR ALL FAV AND ALERT! Hime senang sekali ada yang alert dan fav fic Hime (yang notabene gaje semua)T^T**

**Sebentar lagi ada UTS, jadi mohon doanya (_ _) karena Hime ga bisa ngetik kalo harus ikut segala macem remidi itu.. dan pastinya itu berarti update akan lebih lama.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Fic ini tertunda bukan cuma karena kemalasan Hime, tapi monitor laptop Hime mati jadi Hime harus pinjem punya aniki sementara nunggu dibeliin netbook, trus flashdisk berisi chapter 3 dan balasan review yang udah diketik Hime diilangin anak sekelas, tugas-tugas menumpuk sampe Hime ga bisa nulis ulang chapter 3. Dan feeling-nya bener-bener ga kerasa, jadi menurut Hime chapter 3 ini boring...**

**HUGE THANKS FOR: **

**Clein Cassie**

**Yashina Uzumaki**

**tsukihime akari**

**Namikaze Chigusa**

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**

**Dobe siFujo**

**Rosanaru**

**Hime Aigaara**

**sasunaru's lover**

**Od3rsShWank mi4w-mi4w**

**sasunaru4ever**

**LiaUzuPot**

**Ryu**

**noonacomplicated**

**CcloveRuki**

**ttix bebe**

**Natsume Yuka**

**ChaaChulie247**

**Just call me Ryuu**

**Maaf kali ini Hime ga bisa bales satu-satu review-nya untuk chapter ini.. _, ga sempet... tapi sungguh, review-review kalian benar-benar mencerahkan hari-hari Hime bagai iklan Ponds! Hime suka sekali membacanya, er... kebanyakan kayaknya shock sama umurnya Naru ya? Ddann.. di chapter ini ada SasuNaru-nya kok.**

**Happy reading and hope you'll enjoy it~ ^^**

Naruto POV

Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia sudah duduk di sana dari jam 8, hanya duduk dan memesan kopi. Dan sekarang sudah jam 2. Bukannya aku tak tahu niatnya datang ke sini, tapi aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa aku sibuk dan baru bisa bicara dengannya nanti. Tetap saja itu tak menghalanginya untuk duduk di situ, memberi deathglare pada setiap pelanggan yang kudatangi. Apa-apaan dia itu?

"Teme" ia mendongak. "Bisakah kau berhenti menakut-nakuti pelanggan? Kami menjalankan bisnis di sini"

Memang benar kok. Tidak seperti biasanya, pelanggan berjenis kelamin laki-laki bergegas pergi dengan wajah pucat. Kiba jengkel sekali, dan wajahnya jelas-jelas mengatakan, _aku-ingin-pria-bodoh-berambut-ayam-itu-pergi_. Segera.

Sasuke mengedipkan mata beberapa kali seakan tak mengerti maksudku. Ia membuang muka, "Mereka mencoba menggodamu"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku tak mengerti. Tak ada yang mencoba menggodaku kok.

Memang ada yang meminta nomor teleponku sih, dan ada yang menanyakan jam kosongku, dan mengatakan hal-hal aneh seperti _"Apa kau baru jatuh dari surga?"_ atau _"Boleh aku minta fotomu agar aku bisa memberitahu Sinterklas apa yang kuinginkan untuk natal?"_, dan memang rasanya seperti ada yang terus menatap pantatku..

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas. "Dobe"

Rasanya menyebalkan mendengar julukan itu lagi, tapi rasanya ingin tersenyum juga, mendengarnya setelah sekian lama.

Seorang pelanggan melambaikan tangan sehingga aku membiarkan Sasuke begitu saja. Dia sudah dewasa, bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkannya, mendatangi mejanya setiap beberapa menit?

Walau aku tak membantah akan sangat membantu bila ia sibuk dengan hal lain, selain merecoki pelangganku. Ia terlihat seperti ingin mengusir semua pelanggan hanya agar aku bisa segera meladeninya. Jadi aku berharap semoga kafe ramai seharian ini sehingga ia menyerah. Aku sungguh-sungguh belum siap bicara dengannya.

Apa yang akan kita bicarakan? Apa yang akan Sasuke tanyakan? Apa yang bisa kujawab padanya?

Pastinya, tidak ada.

"Shikamaru" aku terkesiap saat melihat orang selanjutnya yang memasuki pintu. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?

Dia duduk di belakang Sasuke, memberi senyuman malas padaku, lalu memesan kopi dan sandwich. Sasuke terus mengernyit sepanjang waktu, membalikkan badan agar bisa melihat kami.

Rupa-rupanya Shikamaru datang untuk mengundang kami ke ulang tahun Hikage, 2 hari lagi, katanya. Aku agak ragu karena ia bilang itu hanya makan malam keluarga, tapi ia bilang ia berhutang makan malam padaku. Lagipula Hikage, bisa dibilang, adalah satu-satunya teman Anzen. Jadi kubilang padanya akan kupertimbangkan dulu.

Bukan hal baik, Sasuke tampak sangat kesal sampai-sampai aku meneguk ludah. Seorang Uchiha yang marah bukan pertanda baik.

"Kenapa kau marah?"

Sasuke menggeram. "Siapa pria tadi?"

Lagi-lagi ia menggunakan nada itu. Seperti bertanya, tapi sebenarnya memerintah. Aku heran bagaimana Uchiha dibesarkan. "Temanku"

"Hanya teman?"

_Oh, bukan. Ia ayah dari teman anakku. Nama anakku Anzen, ia lucu sekali dan seperti mini-Sasuke lho_. Yang benar saja.

"Yah"

Sasuke diam. Memandangku tajam, yang rasanya benar-benar tak enak ditatap seperti itu oleh seorang Uchiha. Terkadang dia sangat kekanak-kanakan, mengingatkanku akan Anzen.

Aku menghela nafas, meraih cangkirnya. "Kau mau tambah?"

Ia masih merajuk. Menahan rasa geli, aku berjalan menjauh.

Baru 5 langkah, aku merasakan rasa lemas yang familiar. Dan selanjutnya, semuanya gelap hingga aku melewatkan sepasang tangan pucat yang menyergapku.

.

.

Sasuke memencet bel, menunggu dengan gelisah sambil merutuk kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa meminta kunci apartemen Naruto? Akibatnya, lihat ia sekarang. Berdiri seperti orang bodoh dengan pemuda pemilik apartemen itu di gendongannya, tapi mereka bahkan tak bisa masuk.

Ia harap Kyuubi ada di situ untuk membukakan pintu, tapi kemungkinan besar Kyuubi masih bekerja kan? Setelah menunggu 5 menit, ia berbalik. Barangkali pemilik apartemen bisa meminjaminya kunci cadangan...

Tapi ia beruntung, karena pintu berayun terbuka saat itu juga. Menampakkan Kyuubi yang kaget melihat Sasuke, ia bahkan tak sadar Naruto ada di gendongan Sasuke.

"Uchiha..." desisnya.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. "Bisakah aku membawanya masuk dulu? Ia pingsan di kafe."

Kyuubi terlihat enggan, masih memastikan tak ada celah bagi Sasuke untuk masuk. Ia tampak berpikir selama beberapa menit yang sesungguhnya, Sasuke tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, kemudian ia minggir dan membuka pintu lebih lebar tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Sasuke segera meletakkan Naruto, sangat berhati-hati seakan ia adalah porselen Cina yang amat rapuh. Kyuubi mengikuti mereka dari belakang, memicingkan mata mengikuti setiap gerakan Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto, Kyuubi?" tanyanya, dengan pandangan masih terpaku pada sosok yang bergeming di ranjang. "Kau begitu tenang menanggapinya, padahal adikmu sendiri pingsan. Kau pasti tahu kan?"

Kyuubi mendengus, "Jangan khawatir, Uchiha. Dia baik-baik saja, hanya darah rendah" katanya sambil menghampiri Naruto, menarik selimut setinggi dadanya. "Dia mulai begini sejak 3.. bukan, 4 tahun yang lalu, mungkin? Aku tak begitu ingat, tapi dalam setahun itu ia sering pingsan. Sejak setahun yang lalu belum sekalipun, jadi aku mengijinkannya bekerja"

Baik Sasuke maupun Kyuubi hanya diam selama beberapaa menit, menatap sosok tidak sadar Naruto dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Yah, pokoknya, aku sudah tak punya obatnya. Aku akan ke apotek sebentar." ujar Kyuubi, beranjak dari duduknya.

Ia menaikkan alisnya saat Sasuke masih tak beranjak dari sisi Naruto. Kyuubi berdehem keras-keras, bermaksud menyinggung Sasuke. Tangan pucat Sasuke masih terus menggenggam tangan Naruto, ia berujar, "Aku akan menungguinya"

Kyuubi ingin bilang bahwa Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan itu. Ia tak bisa tinggal di situ. Kyuubi tak bisa meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan Naruto dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Tapi sesuatu di mata Sasuke membuatnya menutup mulut.

"..huh" ia mendengus pelan. "Jangan coba-coba cari kesempatan", katanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sasuke hampir-hampir tak menyadari kepergian Kyuubi. Semua yang perlu ia ketahui adalah bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja. Tangan tan hangat itu berada dalam genggamannya. Wajah manis yang tertidur tenang itu dalam pandangannya, dan karena itu ia tak mau melepas pandangannya dari sosok itu.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia punya wajah semanis malaikat seperti ini? Dan hati Naruto pun bisa dibandingkan dengan seorang malaikat pula. Sasuke tersenyum menyadari apa yang barusan dipikirkannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, setelah ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto untuk mengamati seisi ruangan, ternyata Naruto masih kekanak-kanakkan ya? Tidak terlalu sih.. dindingnya berwarna biru muda dengan beberapa pajangan lukisan sederhana tanpa foto satu pun, queen size bed-nya berwarna serupa dengan motif bunga-bunga tulip. Disitu terdapat 2 lemari, salah satunya lebih besar dari yang lainnya. Biarpun keduanya digabung sekalipun, masih tidak mendekati setengah lemari Sasuke. Meja belajar di situ berantakan, hanya ada sebuah figura kecil di situ dan itupun terhalangi barang-barang.

Tapi Sasuke menyadari ada banyak mainan disitu. Ada PSP, gundam, mobil-mobilan, mainan pesawat.. salah satu alis Sasuke naik. Hampir tidak ada warna orange di situ. Apa Naruto sudah sembuh dari _orange-fetish_-nya?

Ia menghembuskan nafas. Banyak sekali yang sudah dilewatkannya, ya? Selama 5 tahun ia menghilang, banyak perubahan pada diri Naruto.

Andai saja Sasuke tahu,ia melewatkan lebih banyak dari yang dikiranya.

Sasuke mendesah, memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan hal-hal itu. Tangannya berjalan ke surai-surai pirang Naruto dan mengelusnya. Menyisirinya dengan jari-jari panjangnya, menyingkirkannya dengan lembut dari dahi Naruto.

KRIIIING! KRIIIING!

Telepon berbunyi dari arah genkan membuat telinga Sasuke berdiri. Ia melihat Naruto sejenak, kemudian berdiri. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar mesin penerima pesan aktif.

"Piiiip. Di sini Uzumaki, saat ini kami tidak ada di rumah, silahkan tinggalkan pesanmu" ujar suara ceria Naruto.

Bunyi 'bip' terdengar disusul dengan suara yang sudah terlampau familiar bagi Sasuke.

"Naruto? Ini Itachi. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu pada janjimu besok. Datanglah ke kantorku besok sore, oke?"

Pesan itu berakhir. Sasuke, sementara itu, memandang telepon dengan mata membelalak.

"Ani..ki?"

.

.

Naruto bangun sore harinya. Terlalu sore untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Kyuubi sudah memperkirakannya, jadi hari itu ia menggantikan pekerjaan Naruto.

"Kau sudah bangun?" ia menolehkan kepala melihat Kyuubi bersandar di pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat.

"Kyuu?" Ia menggosok-gosok kelopak mata tan-nya. Berusaha mengingat di mana ia berada, apa yang terjadi padanya.

Kyuubi menghela nafas. "Kalau kau tidak ingat, tadi kau pingsan di kafe. Sasuke mengantarmu ke sini, kau tahu?" ia mendekati Naruto yang sudah bangun. Menyodorkan segelas air putih dan obat padanya.

Mata safir milik Naruto memandang Kyuubi bingung. "Sasuke? Sasuke mengantarkanku?"

"Dia menungguimu sepanjang sore" pria bermata merah itu mengedikkan bahu.

Itu artinya Sasuke sudah tahu di mana alamatnya... "Tapi– tapi Sasuke tak tahu tentangnya kan?"

Alis Kyuubi naik. "Tentang?"

"Tentang Anzen..."

"Kaa-san?"

Naruto mendongak begitu cepatnya hingga lehernya sakit. Anzen berdiri di ambang pintu, entah sejak kapan. "A–Anzen?" paniknya.

"Kaa-san sudah bangun ya? Kyuu-jisan bilang kaa-san tidur, tapi lama sekali... kami tadi sudah mau mulai makan" ia merajuk kecil, sepertinya tidak mendengar percakapan Naruto-Kyuubi sebelumnya.

Kyuubi mengangguk, "Aku sudah masak makan malam. Ayo"

Naruto menyingkirkan selimut dengan agak ragu.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tak memberitahunya apa-apa"

Kyuubi juga tak mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa menurutnya lebih baik Sasuke mengetahui tentang Anzen. Tanpa atau dengan campur tangannya.

.

.

-beberapa hari kemudian-

Neji mengeryit. Sudah 2 hari ini ia memperhatikan Naruto terlihat.. stres? Ia jadi lebih ceroboh dari biasanya, dan karena biasanya saja dia sudah ceroboh, ini jadi merepotkan. Beberapa pelanggannya meng-komplain, tapi Neji tak menggubrisnya. Kecuali bila pemuda blonde itu sendiri yang meminta berhenti, Neji akan berusaha mempertahankannya.

Naruto terlihat sangat bersalah. Berkali-kali ia minta maaf pada Neji dan pelanggan yang jengkel, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya. Pandangannya selalu menerawang dan ia sering melamun.

"Kiba", panggilnya. Pemuda brunette itu juga sedang memperhatikan Naruto. Bukan hanya Neji yang menyadari perubahan ini dan cemas. Kiba dan Chouji, sebagai rekan kerja Naruto, juga menyadarinya. "Ada apa dengan Naruto?"

Kiba menggeleng. "Entahlah"

"Sejak kapan dia begini?"

"Mmmm... 3 hari yang lalu, mungkin? Aku sudah menanyakannya tapi ia tak mau mengatakan apa pun. Kau tahu sendiri, dia pembohong yang sangat buruk"

Dari sudut matanya Neji bisa melihat beberapa langganan mereka melayangkan pandangan cemas untuk pegawai pirangnya. "Banyak yang mengkhawatirkan si bodoh itu," ia menghela nafas. "Kukira kita harus bicara dengannya"

"..kita?" ulang Kiba tidak yakin. "Kau satu-satunya si bijak di sini. Maksudku, kau membicarakan takdir terus-terusan sebelum bocah itu menghentikanmu. Kau tahu aku selalu kesulitan tentang.. emm...hal 'menasehati orang'ini. Aku bisa mengacaukan segalanya" ia lalu menggaruk lehernya sambil meringis kikuk.

Tidak diragukan lagi. Neji mendengus, bangkit dari kursinya.

"Naruto," panggilnya. "Bisa kita bicara di kantorku sebentar?"

Mungkin bukan saat yang tepat Neji memanggil Naruto karena panggilan pelannya membuat si ceroboh itu menyenggol gelas, menumpahkan air di atas meja pantry.

"A–Ah! Maafkan aku! Akan segera kubersihkan–" ia berkata panik, mencari lap.

"Akan kubereskan, Naruto. Kau pergi saja" Kiba mengambil lap dan segera membersihkan meja.

"Tapi–"

"Ini hanya tumpahan air, oke? Tak usah terlalu berlebihan" Kiba memberikan cengirannya, bermaksud menenangkan Naruto.

Naruto masih merasa tak enak, tapi Neji mulai memberinya tatapan tak sabar. Ia mengangguk pada Kiba dan mengekor Neji ke kantornya. Ruangan Neji difasilitasi dengan beberapa kursi nyaman, semacam kenyamanan sesaat yang bisa diperoleh pegawai sebelum mereka diberitahu masalah mereka dan diberhentikan, dan tepatnya itulah yang ditakutkan Naruto. Ia tahu ia sudah berbuat banyak kesalahan belakangan ini karena tak bisa konsentrasi.

"Bila ini masalah kecerobohanku belakangan ini, aku benar-benar minta maaf! Sungguh, aku– aku hanya sedang–" Naruto meneguk ludah. "–kacau. Maafkan aku,aku akan bekerja lebih keras atau mengambil jam lebih untuk mengganti rugi keteledoranku, atau–"

"Naruto!" Neji berusaha menghentikan kicauan pemuda pirang di depannya. "Aku tidak berpikir untuk memecatmu. Bisakah kau tenang?"

Naruto memiringkan kepala. Tidak memecatnya?

Neji mendesah. "Aku memang ingin membicarakan masalahmu, tapi aku tak bermaksud memecatmu. Kukira kau masih menginginkan pekerjaan ini?"

Pemuda di depannya mengangguk pasti.

"Nah, berarti kita tak harus berdebat. Aku juga sedang tak ingin susah payah membuat lowongan pekerjaan, tugas kuliahku akan menumpuk akhir minggu ini, jadi" ia mengambil jeda. "Bisa kau ceritakan masalahmu padaku, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, hanya itu."

Kiba benar. Naruto sangat payah dalam hal berbohong.

"Tak apa kalau kau tak mau memberitahuku. Tapi kau tetap harus menyelesaikan masalahmu secepatnya. Mungkin kau bisa mengambil istirahat beberapa hari atau apa, kau bisa mengganti jam kerjamu hari lain kalau kau sudah membereskannya kan?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar. "Aku tak apa. Aku masih bisa bekerja" katanya pelan.

Neji mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Baiklah, tapi satu komplain lagi, dan aku harus memaksamu menyelesaikannya, bagaimana?"

Ia mengangguk.

.

.

Anzen melihat sekelilingnya dengan kekaguman membuncah di dada. Mansion Uchiha benar-benar besar! Mungkin mereka bisa memasukkan bianglala ke dalam tempat ini! Dan mereka punya banyak sekali buku, karena buku-buku memenuhi tempat ini sampai ke atap–

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ma-masuk!"

Seorang maid memasuki ruangan sembari mendorong troli. Ia tersenyum geli melihat Anzen yang sedang mengagumi ruangan, membuat anak 4 tahun itu tersipu malu. Ditaruhnya cake-cake yang disusun 3 tingkat dan menuangkan mint tea dengan anggun sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Anzen jadi merasa tidak enak karena ketahuan berkeliaran di ruang belajar milik seorang yang masih asing baginya. Ia duduk di salah satu sofa empuk berwarna giok, mengayun-ayunkan kakinya tidak tenang. Kue-kue itu terlihat sangat menggoda dengan buah segar sebagai _topping_, tapi ia ragu bila ia memakannya tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi.

Hari ini sekolahnya pulang cepat karena rapat guru, dan Anzen lupa menyampaikannya pada kaa-san. Itachi muncul tiba-tiba untuk mengajak Anzen ke rumahnya. Awalnya anak itu ragu karena Naruto sepertinya tidak menyukai Itachi. Tapi Itachi bilang ia tahu tentang ayah Anzen.

Kaa-sannya tidak pernah bercerita tentang ayahnya. Mungkin saja ini satu-satunya kesempatan baginya untuk mengetahuinya, jadi ia memberanikan diri mengikuti Itachi, dan sekarang di sinilah ia. Ruang belajar mansion Uchiha.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu" ujar Itachi, mengambil tempat duduk di depan Anzen. Anzen bergumam kecil 'tidak apa-apa'.

"Ehm, ya... Anzen.. berapa usiamu?"

"Eh. Ehm.. empat" jawab Anzen pelan.

"Empat ya? Ulang tahunmu tanggal 8 kan?"

Ia mengernyit. "Ulang tahunku tanggal 11, bukan 8"

Itachi menggeleng. "Ulang tahunmu tanggal 8. Tapi... wajar saja kau mengira tanggal 11 ya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kaa-san bilang ulang tahunku tanggal 11!"

"Kaasan-mu tidak tahu" Itachi berkata dingin. "Aku ada di sana saat kau dilahirkan. Aku tahu persis tanggal kelahiranmu. Sebaliknya, orang yang kau kira kaasan-mu... ia tak mengetahuinya"

Ia bergerak, mendekati sosok kaku Anzen. "Katakan, Anzen. Apa kau kira Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar kaasan-mu? Bahkan sekalipun kau tahu persis dia seorang pria? Ia tak lebih dari seorang pembohong, yang mengambilmu dari orangtua aslimu.."

Anzen menatap tak percaya pria di depannya. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu? Sebenarnya siapa dirimu, hah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Anzen, Itachi menyeringai kecil. "Aku adalah ayah kandungmu, Uzumaki Anzen... atau lebih tepatnya, Uchiha Anzen, huh?"

Anzen membelalak memandang Itachi, yang sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan di balik bayangan.

.

.

**Ano.. apa pendapat kalian kalau fic ini Hime naikin rating-nya? Ada bayangan untuk itu sih, tapi Hime belum bisa bilang.**

**Yosh! Review, onegai! XD What more can I desire than constructive review? It means SO MUCH for me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Himano Hime presented**

**A SasuNaru fanfict**

**Birthday Gift**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ManyNaru (ada kemungkinan ganti pairing..)**

**Rate: T **

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Warning: Sho-ai, OOC, MPREG**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Hope you enjoy it~^^**

**A/N: Uh.. well, guys, thanks for all your reviews. That means a loooottt to me. On this chapter Sasuke will finally meet Anzen! **

**And for anyone who trust me, please bear with my egoism and confusing mind a bit. I will give the flashback right after everything well placed. BELIEVE IT!**

Sebuah Lamborghini hitam meluncur membelah jalan kecil. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk menurunkan penumpang. Pria di belakang kursi kemudi, Uchiha Itachi, memberi senyuman kecil pada Anzen, yang tak diperhatikannya.

'Rupanya bocah ini masih shock..' batin Itachi sebelum memacu mobilnya meninggalkan Anzen. Beberapa menit kemudian seorang pria muda dengan penampilan mencolok melangkah tergesa ke arah Anzen.

Walaupun Uzumaki Naruto membungkuk di depannya, Anzen masih tak menyadarinya. "Yii? Pangeran kecil?"

Anzen terkesiap melihat Naruto, menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya di depan mukanya. "Kaa-san.."

Naruto berjongkok, "Kau kenapa? Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Anzen tak menjawab, dibiarkannya mata sebiru samudra itu menatapnya khawatir,tangan Naruto menghela rambut di dahinya. "Apa kau marah pada kaa-san? Oh!"

Sekolah sudah sepi, ia baru menyadarinya. "A-apa kaa-san terlambat menjemput? Astaga.. maaf, kaa-san tidak ta–"

"Aku tidak marah kok" Anzen menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari kepalanya. "Salahku juga, aku.. lupa memberitahu kaa-san hari ini pulang lebih cepat"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali lalu memutuskan untuk berhenti mengungkitnya, "Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pulang, kaa-san punya sesuatu untukmu"

Ia tak mengerti kenapa, tapi suasana hati kaasan-nya terlihat sangat baik. Naruto tersenyum sepanjang jalan, bersenandung, dengan tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan Anzen.

Anzen menatap tangan tan Naruto, memikirkan kembali perkataan Itachi. Ia bilang bahwa ia adalah ayah kandungnya. Ayah yang selama ini ingin diketahui Anzen. Ayah yang ia harapkan saat ia meniup mati lilin ulang tahunnya.

Dan Itachi bilang padanya bahwa Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah ibu kandungnya. Kalau ia pikir-pikir, mungkin memang agak aneh. Tak ada seorang pun dari temannya punya seorang pria sebagai ibu. Apa ada hal semacam itu di dunia ini?

Seorang lelaki tak mungkin melahirkan.

Dan seandainya mungkin sekalipun... Naruto dan Anzen sangat berbeda. Anzen sama sekali tidak mirip dengan semua Uzumaki yang diketahuinya, sebaliknya, penampilan fisiknya benar-benar sesuai untuk seorang Uchiha. Dengan kulit putih pucatnya, mata onyx, dan rambut ebony seperti Itachi..

Tanpa sadar, Anzen mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, membuat Naruto berhenti.

"Anzen? Kau benar tak apa?"

Mata safir Naruto memperlihatkan kekhawatiran, kecemasan murni seorang ibu. Benarkah Naruto bukan ibu kandungnya? Anzen cepat-cepat memalingkan muka, menepis pikiran barusan.

"..pangeran kecil?" Naruto memanggilnya lagi, lebih lirih.

"Aku tak apa"

Bisakah ibu kandungnya menyayanginya sebesar Naruto melakukannya? Apakah tangan ibunya bisa lebih hangat ketimbang Naruto? Apakah pelukan ibunya lebih menenangkan ketimbang pelukan Naruto? Apakah Naruto benar-benar bukan ibu kandungnya, dan semua sosok ibu yang diketahui Anzen selama ini adalah kebohongan?

Separuh hati Anzen tak ingin mempercayai kata-kata Itachi, bila dengan itu dunianya akan kembali seperti semula. Ia masih akan memiliki Naruto yang baik dan menyayanginya sebagai ibunya. Di lain pihak, bagaimana bila Itachi benar? Harga diri Anzen sangat marah membayangkan ia ditipu selama 4 tahun, dipisahkan dari orangtua kandungnya.

Ia ingin mempercayai Naruto, tapi faktanya lain.

Terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Anzen tidak menyadari mereka sudah sampai di apartemen. Ia duduk di kursi, masih menunduk dalam sementara Naruto mengeluarkan belanjaannya di meja makan, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'kare ayam'.

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku, Anzen?"

Anzen mendongak, melihat wajah Naruto sudah berada di depannya. Ia membisu sejenak, "...ulang tahunku.. benarkah ulang tahunku tanggal 11?"

Naruto melihat putranya heran, Anzen memainkan ujung bajunya, menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan gelisah. Naruto tak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena sesungguhnya ia sendiri ragu.

FLASHBACK

Naruto, 12 tahun, memeluk sosok kecil dalam selimut erat-erat, seakan tak mau membiarkannya lepas barang sedetik saja.

"Naruto... anak itu..", Kyuubi tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Masih shock mengingat adik kecilnya menyuruhnya membawa pergi bayi kecil itu.

"...Kyuu,"

Kyuubi berpaling dari kemudi untuk menoleh, membuat isyarat "Apa?"

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"12"

Naruto mengeratkan kembali pelukannya pada bungkusan kecil di dadanya. "Kemarin.. hari lahir anak ini.. tanggal 11.."gumamnya tak jelas.

Kyuubi tercengang. Tak menyangka kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut adiknya setelah semua yang terjadi adalah sesuatu tentang bayi itu.

END FLASHBACK

"Te–tentu saja kan? Apa maksudmu Anzen?"

Terlambat. Anzen terlanjur melihat keraguan di mata safir Naruto sebelum ia menjawab.

"Itachi Uchiha bilang aku lahir tanggal 8" suara Anzen mantap, sesuatu di matanya berkilat menakutkan.

"Tanggal.. 8.."

Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu ini bukan masalah tanggal lahir Anzen yang sebenarnya melainkan pembuktian. Siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah. Dan Naruto tahu ia terpojok.

"Tunggu– kau.. bertemu.. Itachi?"

Anzen mengangguk, merasa tak ada gunanya menutupi hal itu. "Dan kaa-san tahu apa lagi yang dikatakannya?" hanya menambah ketakutan Naruto, Anzen menyeringai. Naruto tak pernah melihatnya menyeringai dan hal itu menjadi sangat menakutkan karena seringaian Anzen membuatnya terlihat seperti Itachi atau Sasuke.

"Ia bilang bahwa ia adalah ayahku. Ayah kandungku yang selama ini kaa-san pisahkan dariku"

Mata Naruto melebar, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya sementara seluruh sendinya terasa lemas. "Itu.. itu tidak benar.."

Anzen mengernyit, mengepalkan tangannya. "Selama ini.. aku hidup dengan seorang penipu yang kupanggil 'kaa-san'.."

"ITU TIDAK BENAR..!", teriak Naruto. Kalimat Anzen barusan serasa menyentak kesadarannya. Tubuhnya gemetar oleh kemarahan membuat Anzen berkedik.

Selama ini ia sudah melakukan semuanya, dan ia akan melakukan semuanya demi Anzen. Itu bukan hanya kebohongan semata.

"Apa yang tidak benar? Bukankah selama ini kau sudah memisahkanku dengan orangtua kandungku?"

"DIAM!" Naruto menjerit histeris.

Tapi Anzen tidak diam, ia masih terus berbicara. ".. dibesarkan oleh seorang penculik dan penipu.."

"KUBILANG DIAM!"

"..Uzumaki. Padahal sejak awal aku sama sekali bukan. Padahal sejak awal aku adalah seorang Uchi–"

PLAK!

Pipi Anzen memanas, begitu juga dengan matanya. Naruto tak begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu hanyalah mendengar Anzen lebih memilih Uchiha ketimbang Uzumaki membuatnya gelap mata. Berikutnya ia melihat Anzen merintih dengan tangan kanan memegang pipinya..

Naruto terkesiap. Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya? Ia baru saja menampar Anzen, dan sekarang putranya (kalau ia masih bisa memanggilnya begitu karena jelas Anzen sendiri lebih memilih Uchiha) memandangnya marah.

Ia bergegas menghampiri Anzen dengan permintaan maaf yang terbata-bata tapi Anzen menepis tangannya. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa kecuali giginya yang menggertak dan kilatan kebencian di matanya yang berair, lalu ia berlari menerobos pintu menuju jalan raya, menghentikan taksi yang kemudian melaju pergi ke alamat yang Anzen berikan padanya.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih terpaku. Ia jatuh terduduk di genkan, menatap kosong pada kepergian Anzen. Kemarahan dan kebencian di mata Anzen membuatnya kehilangan tenaga untuk mengejarnya.

"Uchiha.. Anzen.." ia bergumam pelan di ruangan kosong dengan air mata mengalir di pipi, lalu ia tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Itachi.. sampai sejauh mana kau bermaksud menghancurkanku?"

.

.

Tak terpikir oleh Sasuke apa yang menunggunya saat ia membuka pintu sore itu.

Ia baru pulang dari kunjungan rutinnya ke tempat kerja Naruto untuk mendapati mansion Uchiha dalam keadaan hampir kosong. Itachi pasti masih di perusahaan dan baru akan pulang larut malam, seperti biasa. Hari itu hanya ada dua maid yang bekerja dan mereka sedang membersihkan ruangan-ruangan yang hampir tak pernah terpakai di sayap kanan mansion.

Sasuke tidak memberitahukan pada siapa pun tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ia datang ke apartemen Naruto dan mendapati pesan dari Itachi.

Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya Naruto dengan Itachi? Darimana Itachi bisa mendapatkan nomor telepon Naruto? Sejak kapan? Bukankah selama ini Itachi sendiri selalu mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencari Naruto, bahwa ia akan segera memberitahu Sasuke bila ia mendapat informasi tentang teman masa kecil Sasuke itu?

Atau apakah sebenarnya selama ini Itachi tahu ke mana Naruto menghilang tapi merahasiakannya dan berpura-pura di depan Sasuke? Tapi untuk apa?

Berbagai spekulasi muncul di benak Sasuke. Ia penasaran, tapi memutuskan untuk menyimpan semua pertanyaannya dulu. Ia bahkan masih belum tahu kenapa Naruto menghilang 5 tahun yang lalu karena pemuda itu masih bungkam.

Saat ini ia berada di ruang kerja Itachi. Mengetahui aniki-nya masih akan pulang berjam-jam lagi, ia bermaksud mencari informasi tentang Naruto di situ. Barangkali.. barangkali Itachi ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya Naruto bertahun-tahun yang lalu..

Sasuke tak mau mengakuinya tapi ia sendiri menyadari ada sesuatu yang menakutkan dari diri kakaknya. Sesuatu yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Itachi terlihat sangat sempurna di depannya kecuali saat itu, kira-kira 5 tahun yang lalu, sebelum Naruto menghilang. Ia melihat Itachi melihat sahabatnya dari jauh dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata dan seringaian menakutkan.

_Tetap saja aku berharap kejadian itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan aniki_, batin Sasuke sembari membalik-balik buku. Ia tidak tahu Itachi tertarik dengan bidang kesehatan, hampir tidak pernah menyadari kakaknya punya banyak buku kedokteran.

Ia baru saja mendesah, berpikir sia-sia saja mencoba mencari tahu di ruang kerja Itachi. Itachi tidak bodoh, bila ia menyembunyikan sesuatu ia pasti akan menyembunyikannya serapat-rapatnya, di tempat yang tak terjangkau.

Suara ketukan di pintu terdengar bersamaan dengan Sasuke menaruh kembali bukunya.

"Sasuke-sama" Makie, seorang maid berambut coklat pendek membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Ano... ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan Itachi-sama, tapi Itachi-sama tidak berkata apa pun. Saya sendiri tak bisa mempersilahkannya masuk.." ia berkata ragu.

"Lantas? Usir saja" _paling-paling penggemar aniki, kan?_, pikir Sasuke

Makie bergerak gelisah, "Saya pikir lebih baik Sasuke-sama melihatnya sendiri"

Sasuke menatap Makie heran. Gadis itu sudah bekerja selama setahun di situ dan tentunya cukup mengerti membedakan tamu sungguhan dengan fangirl ngotot yang datang berkunjung.

Ia mencapai pintu dan membukanya untuk melihat seorang anak kecil. Seorang anak berumur kurang dari 5 tahun bukanlah tamu yang biasa ditemui di mansion Uchiha. Apalagi bila anak itu berwajah persis sama dengan Sasuke saat ia seumuran bocah itu.

Pupil onyx Sasuke membesar sedetik, hanya sedetik sampai ekspresinya kembali datar. Bocah itu juga sama, bedanya ia belum terbiasa menyembunyikan emosi seperti Sasuke, butuh waktu 3 menit sampai ia sadar.

"Apa.. Uchiha Itachi tidak ada di rumah?" ia bertanya ragu.

"Bukankah Makie sudah memberitahumu? Siapa kau?"

"Namaku U–" ia berhenti. "Anzen"

"Jadi, Anzen," Sasuke berjongkok. "Kau siapanya Itachi?"

Anzen baru saja mau membuka mulut ketika suara klakson mobil terdengar. "Bocah, aku tak bisa di sini terus-terusan! Kau punya uang tidak sih?", bentak supir taksi yang masih menunggu di depan gerbang.

Anzen menunduk, terlihat malu, bingung, dan panik. Sebelum ia sempat berkata apa pun, Sasuke mendatangi taksi tersebut dan menyerahkan 5 lembar puluhan ribu yen, jauh lebih banyak dari jumlah yang diminta supir taksi itu. Sang supir melihatnya heran, tapi segera pergi melihat ekspresi Uchiha bungsu yang jelas-jelas tidak mengharapkan kembalian.

Sasuke menyadari versi mini-nya mengamatinya sedari tadi. "Masuklah", ia memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku, berjalan masuk mansion diikuti Anzen.

.

.

Ruangan yang familiar. Sofa-sofa giok. Buku-buku yang memenuhi ruangan sampai langit-langit. Seperti deja vu, hanya saja orang di depannya kali ini bukanlah Itachi, tapi seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Uchiha, tidak diragukan lagi.

"Kau.. siapa?"

Sasuke mendelik dari atas cangkirnya. "Bukankah itu agak tidak sopan menanyai pemilik rumah seperti itu?"

Anzen memberi tatapan bingung. "Tidak juga, kata kaa-san asal aku sudah mengenalkan diriku, aku bisa memintamu mengenalkan diri"

"Kaasan-mu pasti bodoh ya.." kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke tanpa niat buruk.

"Kaa-san..", Anzen bergumam lirih sambil menunduk.

Entah mengapa, membiarkan bocah di depannya–yang baru ditemuinya– bersedih terasa sangat salah. Mungkin karena wajah mereka sama? Karena itukah Sasuke merasa aneh melihat bocah ini?

"Ada apa dengan kaasan-mu?"

"..sepertinya tadi aku sudah berbuat kasar padanya.." Anzen berkata ragu.

Otak Sasuke menyuruhnya berhenti. Seorang Uchiha tidak seharusnya melibatkan diri degan seorang bocah yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi alih-alih berhenti, ia malah bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Anzen.

Anzen tampak tidak yakin, tapi kemudian ia bercerita. Tentang kata-kata Itachi dan peristiwa dengan kaasan-nya barusan.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, tak tahu apa dia bisa mempercayai Anzen. Bocah itu bilang bahwa Itachi adalah ayahnya yang selama ini tidak dikenalnya karena 'kaa-san'-nya mengambilnya dari Itachi ketika ia masih bayi.

Ide bahwa Itachi punya seorang anak–yang berarti keponakannya– membuat Sasuke bingung. Ia tak pernah melihat Itachi dekat dengan wanita mana pun. Tidak sekarang, dan tidak 5 tahun yang lalu.

Itachi benci wanita sama halnya seperti Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sudah punya orang yang dia cintai, sementara Itachi? Ia bahkan ragu apa aniki-nya itu bisa mencintai seseorang. Ia hanya... kurang manusiawi..

Setelah Anzen menyelesaikan ceritanya, Sasuke mendorong cangkir teh-nya. "Akan kuteleponkan aniki", ujarnya meraih handphone lalu keluar ruangan.

Mengejutkan Sasuke, Itachi terdengar kaget mengetahui Anzen ada di sana. Ia bilang ia akan segera pulang jadi Sasuke bisa pergi kalau dia mau.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Sasuke memutuskan kembali ke ruang baca untuk menemani Anzen. Hanya sampai Itachi datang. Ia toh tak mau bocah itu mengacaukan rumah mereka kan?

Sasuke tak tahu bagaimana mulanya sampai ia mendengarkan semua kicauan Anzen tentang keluarganya. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa kaa-san Anzen, wanita yang menculik Anzen dari Itachi, bermaksud meminta tebusan darinya. Tapi mendengar bagaimana Anzen bercerita tentangnya, tentang betapa kaasan-nya harus bekerja di kafe juga masih mengurus Anzen dan pamannya dengan baik, kedengarannya kaa-san Anzen adalah wanita baik-baik.

"Apa kau yakin dia bukan ibu kandungmu? Tidak banyak orang bersedia berkorban sebanyak itu demi seorang anak yang tak punya hubungan darah dengannya."

"Tapi aku tak terlihat sedikit pun seperti kaa-san atau ji-san, dan kaa-san bahkan tak yakin kapan hari ulang tahunku! Aku tak begitu mengerti, tapi aku harap Itachi-san bisa memberitahuku apa yang terjadi karena kaa-san jelas tak akan mengatakan apa pun.."

Anzen terlihat kebingungan, membuat Sasuke sedikit banyak bersimpati padanya. Tapi bagaimana perasaan wanita itu, bila ia tulus menyayangi Anzen, mengetahui bocah itu meninggalkannya?

.

.

Kyuubi pulang hari itu untuk menemukan Naruto duduk di dapur. Meja makan kosong kecuali oleh sebuah kantung plastik menggembung yang ia duga berisi bahan masakan. Tapi Naruto hanya duduk di sana, menunduk, tak bicara sepatah kata pun atau bahkan menjawab 'Okaerinasai' seperti biasa.

"Naruto, ada apa?" kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. "Di mana Anzen?"

"Pergi" gumam Naruto pelan seperti bisikan yang tak cukup keras untuk didengar.

"Apa?"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya hingga ia menatap langit-langit sekarang. Surai pirangnya menutupi wajahnya dari penglihatan Kyuubi. "Ia pergi menemui Itachi"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kyuubi terkesiap, mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto yang menggelung diri, gemetar sekilas seakan menduga Kyuubi akan menyalahkannya.

"Aku.. tak begitu mengerti.. mungkin Itachi menemukannya. Ia tiba-tiba menanyakan apa ulang tahunnya benar tanggal 11. Itachi memberitahunya bahwa sebenarnya ia lahir tanggal 8, dan bahwa ia adalah ayah kandung Anzen. Sepertinya Anzen mempercayai itu jadi..." ia berhenti, menggigit bibir getir.

"..aku marah. Tanpa sadar aku menamparnya lalu ia lari.. mungkin mendatangi Itachi.."

Kyuubi terdiam menatap meja makan dengan pandangan kosong. Selama bertahun-tahun ia mengubur pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganjalnya dalam-dalam. Segala sesuatu tentang Anzen penuh misteri bagi Kyuubi tapi ia ragu bertanya. Naruto sangat sensitif menyangkut Anzen dan sebisa mungkin Kyuubi tak ingin mengungkit masa lalunya. Ia menerima begitu saja keberadaan Anzen, menyayanginya sebagai keponakan kecilnya yang sangat disayangi adiknya, orang yang diam-diam dicintainya, lebih dari saudara.

Tapi.. "..Naru.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Adiknya menoleh, melihat ke mata Kyuubi dengan bingung seperti ia tertidur sedari tadi, dan karena itu tak benar-benar mengerti kata-kata Kyuubi.

"Empat tahun yang lalu," Kyuubi memulai. "Aku menemukanmu, dan kau menyuruhku mengambil Anzen. Saat itu aku bingung, tapi aku mengikuti permintaanmu tanpa bertanya lagi. Lalu kau memutuskan membesarkannya, waktu itu aku juga bertanya-tanya maksudmu tapi aku menerima keputusanmu. Aku tidak membencinya bahkan walau aku membenci semua Uchiha. Aku menyayangi Anzen walau aku tak tahu siapa dia bagimu. Melihat perlakuanmu pada Anzen, aku mulai bisa mengerti hubungan kalian."

"Apa Itachi benar-benar ayah kandung Anzen?"

Naruto terdiam. Setelah peristiwa dengan Anzen pikirannya seperti terdiam di awang-awang, barangkali terlalu bingung akan jalan hidupnya. Kata-kata Kyuubi tadi setengah menyadarkannya meskipun ia masih tetap bingung. Seperti, kau baru bangun tidur dengan nyawa belum terkumpul dan ada seseorang yang bicara panjang lebar di samping ranjangmu, kau akan kesulitan mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"..aku tidak tahu" ia memutuskan kontak mata dengan kakaknya untuk memandang meja makan kosong.

Kyuubi menggertakkan gigi. "Naruto! Kumohon, jangan sembunyikan apa pun lagi dariku! Sekalipun Anzen anak kandung Itachi aku tidak akan–"

"KUBILANG AKU TAK TAHU!"

Keheningan melanda mereka sesaat setelah ledakan Naruto barusan. Kyuubi agak shock melihat adiknya kehilangan kendali diri seperti itu, dan sekarang setetes airmata mengalir di pipinya sementara ia menggertakkan gigi kuat-kuat, mencoba menahan emosi.

"Aku tidak tahu..benar-benar.." suaranya pelan, lebih terdengar seperti rintihan di telinga Kyuubi ketika Naruto merosot duduk di kursinya. "Aku sangat berharap itu bukan dia, Kyuu.. KARENA AKU KECEWA ANZEN TUMBUH SEPERTI SEORANG UCHIHA! Bahkan meski semua orangtua menginginkan seorang anak sepertinya.. karena dia lebih memilih menjadi Uchiha ketimbang Uzumaki.."

Naruto kembali mendongak menatap langit-langit dapur, bekas airmata tertera jelas di kedua pipinya. "Aku tidak seperti dirimu, Kyuu.."

"..kau tadi mau bilang kau masih akan menyayangi Anzen, sama seperti sebelumnya, bahkan jika kau tahu dia anak Itachi kan? Tapi aku tidak bisa, Kyuu"

"Aku sangat membenci Itachi. Sangat. Aku tak yakin bagaimana aku akan melihat Anzen bila ia benar-benar darah daging Itachi. Apa aku akan melihatnya dengan jijik? Masih bisakah aku menyayanginya seperti dulu?"

"Tahukah kau, Kyuu? Dulu, waktu Anzen masih bayi, aku sering melihat bayang-bayang Itachi padanya. Aku takut. Aku jijik. Ingin rasanya kulempar dia dari gendonganku tapi aku tak bisa. Yang kulakukan malah mendekapnya makin erat. Seerat-eratnya sampai kadang ia menangis karena sesak"

"Aku begitu menyayanginya. Sampai aku rela menjual nyawaku pada iblis demi Anzen. Tapi ternyata ia lebih memilih Itachi dari pada aku.." Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuubi. Rasanya seperti semua tenaganya habis begitu saja. Ia lelah, ia mengantuk, yang ia inginkan adalah bangun dan mendapati bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi yang kadang-kadang menghantuinya malam hari.

Kyuubi mengelus rambut Naruto lembut, tidak tega bahwa orang yang paling disayanginya harus menderita seperti ini. "..tidurlah.." bisiknya pada sosok yang mulai memejamkan mata itu.

Pemuda berambut merah itu perlahan-lahan mengangkat adiknya, menggendongnya hati-hati ke kamar, menyelimuti Naruto dan mengecup dahinya. Ia baru akan beranjak saat tangan Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Kyuu.. kau.. tidak akan meninggalkanku juga kan?"

Yang ditanya menatap iba sang penanya. Naruto sudah setengah tidur. Barangkali alam sadarnya lah yang takut kehilangan satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa itu.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Naru.." ia mengecup dahi Naruto lagi sementara pemuda pirang itu mulai terlelap dalam. "..selamanya.." diacak-acaknya rambut pirang yang sudah berantakan,membuatnya tambah berantakan. "..walaupun kau memintaku untuk melakukannya.." mengetahui adiknya sudah pulas, Kyuubi mencium bibir merah itu pelan.

_..karena kau rapuh, tak peduli bagaimanapun kau bersikap seakan kau kuat._

Kyuubi menutup pintu kamar setelah melihat kembali sosok tak sadarkan diri itu. Ia akan mencari tahu.. ya, ia akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi..

.

.

**Yosh! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga...yokatta.. #ngelap keringat**

** Padahal Hime berniat update akhir Maret tapi berhubung sibuk banget.. ngurusin macem-macem.. jadilah Hime baru bisa update sekarang. Semoga ngga mengecewakan =_=**

** Chapter depan insyaallah Hime bikin flashbacknya kok. Hime jadi merasa bersalah menggantung pembaca gini tapi apa boleh buat, emang dasar ceritanya kayak gitu.**

**Balesan review non-log in**

**Aoi Ciel**

**Ini lanjutannya... Arigatou reviewnya ^^**

**Naru Freak**

**Makasih atas kesabarannya menunggu flashback sampai chapter 4 ini. Hime nulis clue di sini, tapi gomen belum ada flashbacknya.**

**Sebetulnya sih Hime pengen banget nulis flashback sekalan di chapter ini tapi nanti kepanjangan... Chapter ini aja udah 10 lembar Word belum termasuk balesan review.  
><strong>

**Thanks reviewnya :)**

**gooDFlammer**

**Maaf banget kalo ficnya Hime bikin Flammer-san bingung ato jengkel. Yang pasti, itu bukan salah ficnya tapi Authornya kan? Hime juga, jujur, ga bermaksud mengulur-ulur flashback. Tapi memang plot lineny begitu dan kalo Hime taruh di depan takutnya malah bikin kacau cerita. Apa alasan itu bisa diterima? Tapi Hime benar-benar tidak bermaksud menggantung reader kok. Sekalipun mungkin Hime bukan Author pintar ato apa, Hime bakal berusaha meneruskan fic ini sampai selesai.**

**Makasih reviewnya ^^**

**Od3rsChWank mi4w-mi4w**

**Wah.. hontou ni gomennasai, Hime ga bisa dan ga mau bikin ItaKyuu untuk beberapa alasan...**

**Thanks reviewnya :D  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Himano Hime presented**

**5th chap of Birthday Gift**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ManyNaru (masih ada kemungkinan ganti pairing)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Warning: Sho-ai, maybe OOC, MPREG**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Hope you enjoy it~ ^^**

**A/N: Happy SasuNaru Day, minna-san..! \^O^/ Hime sebetulnya pengen bikin fic sebagai persembahan, tapi ada tugas makalah dan lain-lain jadi Hime urungkan niat Hime.. **

**Chapter ini dan chapter depan akan full flashback seperti yang Hime janjikan. Chapter 6 sudah hampir selesai kok. Jadi paling bakal Hime update beberapa hari lagi. **

Uzumaki Naruto hampir-hampir tak punya ingatan sama sekali tentang orangtuanya. Umurnya baru 3 tahun saat mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan, dan walinya, Jiraiya, meninggal dalam kebakaran yang melenyapkan perusahaan Namikaze 4 tahun kemudian.

Naruto kecil terisak di depan gundukan tanah itu. Tubuh kecilnya berguncang keras menahan tangis yang akhirnya keluar juga. Kyuubi hanya berdiri di sebelahnya tanpa kata. Ia memandang nisan itu dengan sedih mengetahui pamannya telah pergi, di saat yang sama ia juga memikirkan bagaimana ia akan mengurus adiknya mulai sekarang.

"Kenapa... hiks.. ji-san harus pergi juga.. hiks.. Kyuu?"

Kyuubi hanya diam.

"Kau.. hiks.. tak akan meninggalkanku juga, kan..?" Naruto mendongak, menatap Kyuubi dengan matanya yang berair.

"...tidak akan. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, melindungimu, Naru." Kyuubi berjongkok lalu memeluk adik kecilnya yang balas memeluknya erat.

.

.

Kyuubi, 16 tahun ketika itu, hanya bisa menahan geram ketika perusahaan asuransi mengakali surat kontraknya hingga mereka hanya mendapatkan setengah dari seharusnya. Jadi suatu hari, ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan Naruto yang tidak seberapa, lalu membawa Naruto pergi dari rumah yang sudah mereka tempati selama 4 tahun, rumah yang sebentar lagi akan diambil alih.

Uzumaki termuda memegang tangan aniki-nya erat sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling. Biasanya dia suka melakukan itu, tapi kali ini tidak. Berbeda dengan kediaman Jiraiya yang terletak di bukit kecil, indah, asri, dan menenangkan, apartemen baru mereka berada di daerah pinggiran kota. Tempat itu kumuh, berantakan dan bagian yang paling tidak disukai Naruto kecil adalah orang-orang di sekitar situ. Pria-pria setengah baya yang mabuk-mabukkan di tengah siang bolong, lelaki gendut botak di samping seorang wanita dengan baju super minim yang melihatnya dengan pandangan mengerikan, wanita gemuk yang bersandar di balkon dengan tatapan judes dan sebatang rokok di pinggir bibirnya. Licik, jahat, kejam, mesum, brengsek, judes, setiap pandangan yang dilihat Naruto membuatnya takut.

Kyuubi bukannya tak sadar. Genggaman tangan kecil Naruto sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberitahunya bagaimana pendapat Naruto tentang tempat ini. Tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa, uang yang ada harus dihemat. Pendidikan adiknya adalah prioritasnya, bila ia tidak berhati-hati uang itu bisa habis hanya dalam beberapa tahun. Jadi ia mencoba mencari apartemen yang murah untuk mereka tinggali.

Apartemen itu terdiri dari 2 lantai dengan pohon sakura yang sudah mengering, tak akan berbunga lagi, di depannya. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu di lantai 2, tak ada pemilik apartemen atau apa yang menyambut mereka. Kyuubi mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan membuka pintu.

Tempat itu berdebu karena sudah lama tak dihuni, ada 2 kamar di situ, sebuah dapur kecil dengan meja makan dan kursi, dan sebuah kamar mandi.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal di sini, Naru." Kyuubi memberitahu bocah pirang yang sedari tadi mengekornya dengan tak enak hati. Sebagai seorang kakak ia ingin memberi tempat yang lebih baik untuk adiknya, bukannya apartemen kecil di lingkungan yang tak aman seperti ini.

Naruto mengangguk kecil tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Baginya selama ada Kyuubi, ia akan baik-baik saja. Kyuubi pasti akan melindunginya, ia tak perlu khawatir. Bukankah Kyuubi sudah berjanji untuk itu? Dan selama ini Kyuubi belum pernah mengingkari janjinya kan?

Ia akan tinggal di sini bersama Kyuubi dan ia akan baik-baik saja, begitu tekad Naruto ketika itu.

.

.

"Kyuu! Aku dapat teman baru tadi di sekolah!" seru Naruto riang, setengah melompat-lompat di samping Kyuubi yang baru menjemputnya dari sekolah.

"Oh ya? Ceritakan." Kyuubi tersenyum samar.

"Ano, ano, Sakura-chan sangat cantik! Dia punya rambut berwarna pink dan mata hijau, lalu Hinata-chan juga, tapi aku lebih suka Sakura-chan... Terus, terus, ada seorang anak dengan mata bulat, namanya Rock Lee! Dan Sasuke-senpai.. dia.." Naruto mengerucutkan bibir dengan mata mengernyit, mencoba mengingat-ingat kata yang tepat. "Seorang 'teme'! Yah, te-me! Rambutnya seperti ayam dan ia hampir tak pernah bicara kecuali kalau mengejekku, tapi entah kenapa Sakura-chan sangat menyukainya! Lalu, lalu.."

Kyuubi mendengus geli mendengar celotehan adiknya yang terdengar sangat bersemangat. Sepertinya ia menikmati hari pertamanya di sekolah baru ya...

.

.

"Ano.. Kyuu.. boleh aku main ke rumah Sasuke besok? Dia bilang dia punya game baru!" kata Naruto begitu ia meletakkan sumpit.

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi aku harus tahu rumahnya dulu. Akan kujemput kau sepulangnya dari kerja sambilanku."

"Um.. aku tak tahu rumahnya, tapi Sasuke bilang rumahnya gampang dicari.. nama keluarganya 'Uchiha'"

Kyuubi berpikir sejenak. Uchiha bukan lagi nama baru. Hampir semua orang mengetahuinya karena bisnis mereka di mana-mana dan mencakup banyak bidang. Uchiha yang itukah teman Naruto?

Tapi ia juga tahu bahwa salah satu rumah keluarga Uchiha berada di daerah perumahan di dekat sekolah Naruto. Ia pernah melewati daerah itu ketika mengantarkan pizza, rumah keluarga Uchiha besar sekali hingga membuat rumah-rumah mewah lainnya seperti tak terlihat.

"Yah, aku tahu tempat Uchiha tinggal. Besok akan kujemput"

"Benarkah Kyuu? Arigatou!" mata Naruto berbinar-binar membuat Kyuubi tersenyum.

Uchiha Sasuke.. ketika itu ia hanya memikirkan nama itu dengan biasa, tak tahu jika beberapa tahun lagi ia akan sangat membenci Uchiha.

.

.

"Ah, kau pasti Naruto.. kouhai-nya Sasuke, kan? Selamat datang." sapa Mikoto ramah terhadap tamunya, seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun lebih sedikit, dengan mata safir yang terlihat polos, pipi chubby, dan tubuh mungil. "Aku Uchiha Mikoto, kaasan-nya Sasuke. Salam kenal, Naruto-kun."

"Darimana ba-san tahu namaku?" Naruto memiringkan kepala heran.

"Dari Sasuke. Ia sering sekali loh bercerita tentangmu. Aku agak heran juga karena ia terus membicarakan kouhai-nya, ternyata kau memang semanis yang diceritakannya!"Mikoto terkikik geli melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi putranya.

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi, "Aku tak ingat pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu, kaa-san!"

"Sudah, sudah, kalian masuk dulu sana ke kamar Sasuke. Nanti kaa-san akan minta Kikoe-san membawakan snack." Menghentikan kikikannya, Mikoto mendorong dua anak itu ke dalam kamar.

Begitu pintu tertutup di belakang mereka, Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan ekspresi bertanya. Sasuke kecil membuang muka, mengalihkan topik pada game yang berjejer rapi di sana. Beberapa menit setelahnya mereka mulai asyik bermain. Sasuke berusaha bersikap lunak, tapi tetap saja Naruto sangat payah dalam game balapan. Satidaknya bocah pirang itu lumayan mahir dalam game pertarungan jadi Sasuke menggantinya dengan game itu. Kikoe-san masuk membawa cake dan cola untuk mereka 5 menit kemudian.

"Itadakimasu~" Naruto mengambil satu suapan, merasakannya sebentar di mulut dilanjutkan dengan suapan berikutnya. "Cake ini benar-benar enak... kuso.. Sasuke-teme bisa makan cake seperti ini setiap hari ya..", ia menggerutu sambil menggumam, membuang muka agar Sasuke tak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

"..hm?" sejujurnya Sasuke tak menduga mendengar komentar polos semacam itu. "Kalau begitu.. kau mau ini sekalian?",katanya menyodorkan cake bagiannya.

"EHH? Benarkah teme?" mata safir itu memandang penuh harap sebelum ekspresinya mengeras lagi. "Ku–kuso teme! Jangan harap kau bisa menyogokku dengan cake-mu! Aku tetap tak akan mengalah!"

_Bagaimana bisa si Dobe ini berpikir hal konyol semacam itu?_, pikir Sasuke agak jengkel. "..aku tak suka cake coklat. Lagipula buat apa aku menyogokmu? Sampai sekarang juga kau belum pernah menang melawanku, kan?"

Naruto menggeram, agak jengkel mendengar hinaan yang tepat sasaran itu. "Kalau begitu cake apa yang kau sukai?"

Sasuke berpikir sebentar. "Aku suka yang tidak terlalu manis, dengan banyak buah segar di dalamnya."

"Geez.. berhentilah bertingkah manja, tuan muda. Paling tidak cobalah sesuap. Nih," dengan alis mengerut, Naruto menyodorkan sesuap cake.

Uchiha bungsu itu mengatupkan mulut dengan tampang jengkel. "Kau pikir aku anak kecil, apa? Aku bisa makan sendiri, dobe!"

Naruto menggeleng. "Dengan sikap aroganmu, kau tak akan mencicipi sesuap pun. Buka saja mulutmu, senpai-teme.", katanya keras kepala.

Sasuke mundur, Naruto maju. Mundur. Maju. Mundur. Maju. Hingga ia terpojok. "Dobe.. kau. Jangan beran–" HAUP.

Memanfaatkan momen saat Sasuke membuka mulutnya, Naruto mendorong garpunya ke dalam mulut sang Uchiha. Terpaksa, Sasuke mengunyah dan menelannya. Ekspresi senpainya membuat Naruto meledak tertawa. Ia selalu menyukai saat-saat ia bisa mengerjai Sasuke.

Terdengar suara deheman yang membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke pintu. Itachi, 17 tahun, berdiri dengan punggung bersandar pada kusen pintu. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"A-aniki! Kenapa kau ke sini?" Sasuke agak panik mengetahui aniki-nya melihat ia sedang disuapi Naruto. Sangat memalukan karena biasanya ia selalu mencoba bersikap dewasa di depan Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum kecil, "Okaa-san bilang kau membawa kouhai-mu yang manis. Aku penasaran. Biasanya kau hanya mengajak Hyuuga Neji ke sini dan ia sama sekali tidak manis untuk anak seumurannya." Ia berjalan mendekat, berhenti saat saling bertatapan dengan Naruto. "Kutebak dia pasti Naru-chan yang sering kau ceritakan?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipi. "Kupikir anda salah paham dengan wajah tampanku, tuan Uchiha. Hanya anak perempuan yang berwajah manis."

Itachi terkekeh. "Ah, apa aku membuatmu tersinggung? Maaf kalau begitu."

"Oh ya, aku Uchiha Itachi. Salam kenal," ia mengulurkan tangan dengan senyum ramah serupa Mikoto.

Naruto hanya diam beberapa saat, memandangi wajah tersenyum Itachi sebelum ia merangkak mendekati Sasuke. "Nee, nee, Sasuke, kakakmu tampan sekali.."

Itachi tak menyangka kata-kata itu, jadi ia tertawa mendengarnya.

".. kelihatannya masih seumuran Kyuu-nii, tapi di pipinya ada kerutan, seperti Chiyo-baasan saja." lanjut Naruto polos.

Itachi menghentikan tawanya. Sasuke tak tahu harus merespon dengan apa. Tapi suara ledakan tawa terdengar dari depan pintu dimana Mikoto diam-diam mengamati anak-anak itu.

Uchiha sulung itu mendesah. "Naruto... ini bukan kerutan, tapi tanda lahir. Dan umurku juga baru 17 tahun, jangan disamakan dengan nenek-nenek ya."

Mikoto mengusap air mata di sudut mata, masih berusaha menghentikan tawa. "Ah, ah, Naruto hanya terlalu polos Itachi.. tapi jujur saja, menurutku itu lucu kok.", komentarnya riang.

"Okaa-san.." Itachi akhirnya menyerah. Ibunya itu paling suka menggoda dirinya dan Sasuke sih.

"Sudah, sudah, ayo kita keluar saja. Jangan ganggu adikmu dan Naru-chan." Mikoto mengedipkan sebelah mata, lalu mereka berdua keluar.

Naruto kembali fokus pada Sasuke, tapi Uchiha bungsu itu sepertinya jengkel akan sesuatu. Ia melanjutkan main game sendirian dengan wajah jengkel. Naruto berkali-kali menanyainya tapi ia masih diam.

Bocah pirang itu menggembungkan pipinya jengkel. "Apa kau tidak suka aku di sini? Aku bisa pulang saja kalau kau mau."

TEK.

Jari Sasuke berhenti di atas controller, menengok dengan tidak yakin. "Aku tidak membencimu. Hanya saja..." ia berhenti, semburat tipis merah muncul di pipi putihnya selagi ia membuang muka. "..apa menurutmu aniki memang setampan itu?"

Uzumaki bungsu memiringkan kepala lagi. Ia berpikir sebentar, lalu membuat Sasuke kecewa dengan jawaban "Iya!" yang pasti.

".. tapi menurutku mestinya Sasuke juga bisa setampan itu kalau tersenyum seperti Itachi-nii!"

...

Eh?

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk Sasuke menyadari Naruto berada di depan wajahnya, menunggu melihat senyumannya.

Sasuke jarang tersenyum. Ia hampir tak pernah tersenyum dalam usahanya membuktikan ia adalah seorang Uchiha yang dewasa. Uchiha tidak terkenal murah senyum, kecuali ibunya, mungkin. Itachi juga tidak biasanya murah senyum.

Melihat mata safir yang lagi-lagi berbinar penuh harap ia akan tersenyum, Sasuke mencoba. Diangkatnya salah satu ujung bibirnya kaku, lalu ujung lain. Ia membayangkan senyuman Naruto yang tulus, yang akan dilihatnya setelah ini. Ia tersenyum.

Naruto balas tersenyum, menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya sebelum menyabet controller.

.

.

Sasuke, 12 tahun, menunduk menghadap makam Mikoto yang terletak di samping makam Fugaku. Seorang Uchiha tak menangis, jadi ia hanya diam di sana sementara satu persatu orang pulang.

Itachi berdiri di belakang, hanya melihat Sasuke tanpa merasa perlu memanggil adiknya untuk pulang. Biarlah. Biarlah adik kecilnya itu bersedih dulu sekarang.

Naruto berada di samping Sasuke, dan ia bukan Uchiha. Karena itu ia boleh menangis dan ia melakukannya. Tiga tahun ia mengenal keluarga Uchiha ia sudah menganggap mereka sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Bahkan Fugaku pun selalu bersikap lebih ramah dan lembut padanya. Ia menyayangi mereka, sebaliknya, keluarga Uchiha juga sangat menyayanginya.

Kali ini ia kehilangan lagi. Mikoto-bachan dan Fugaku-jisan meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Rem mobil yang mereka naiki blong hingga mereka menabrak pengaman jalan.

Sekali lagi ia merasa kehilangan orangtua. Tapi ini kali pertama Sasuke merasakannya.

Hanya duduk diam di sana, anak kecil seperti Naruto juga tahu jika senpai-nya itu sedang shock, mungkin masih berusaha menyangkal bahwa ia yatim piatu sekarang.

"Sasuke.. Ita-nii sudah menunggumu.. ayo pulang.." bisiknya lirih, mengguncang pelan bahu sang Uchiha tanpa mendapat respon.

"Hujan mulai turun.. kau bisa kehujanan..." masih tak ada respon.

"Mikoto-basan dan Fugaku-jisan akan sedih kalau kau begini.."...

"..Su–"

Mendadak, bocah raven itu berdiri. Tanpa kata-kata, dipeluknya bocah pirang yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu. Mata Naruto melebar. "Sa–Sasu...", didorongnya lengan Sasuke, bermaksud melepaskan pelukan itu tatkala ia merasakan getaran tubuh Sasuke. Tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya mengeratkan pelukan. Sangat erat.

Kali ini Naruto membiarkan saja, diusapnya punggung Sasuke sebisanya sembari membisikan kata-kata menenangkan. Hujan turun semakin lebat tak peduli pada 2 anak kecil yang masih berdiri di sana.

_Biarlah_, pikir Naruto. Biarlah hujan turun menutupi airmata yang membasahi bahunya...

.

.

Setelah kematian orangtuanya, Itachi segera mengambil alih perusahaan. Kecakapannya tidak diragukan lagi hingga perusahaan Uchiha stabil, atau malah lebih berkembang.

Sasuke menjadi sangat dekat dengan Naruto yang selalu menemaninya sejak kejadian itu.

Entah mengapa sejak pelukan kecil yang mereka bagi di hari hujan itu, Sasuke jadi menikmati setiap kontak dengan Naruto. Pelukan, sentuhan tangan, belaian di rambut,semuanya menimbulkan munculnya rasa hangat yang menyenangkan di hatinya. Semua sentuhan itu seperti candu baginya hingga ia merasa tak cukup hanya dengan melihat senyuman atau tawa bocah pirang itu.

_Ini aneh kan?_, umur Sasuke 12 tahun ketika ia berpikir seperti itu. Seharusnya ia tidak merasa seperti ini, terlebih lagi pada seorang bocah laki-laki yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya. Ia belum bisa menjelaskan namanya ketika hatinya berdesir lembut, menghasilkan sensasi menyenangkan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih kencang dan membuatnya ketagihan. Tapi ia tahu penyebabnya dan itu adalah Naruto.

Suatu hari ia mendapat mimpi basah pertamanya. Ia benar-benar malu dan bingung saat menyadari bahwa ia tidak membayangkan gadis mana pun, melainkan sahabat pirangnya. Dibawanya seprai dan celananya yang basah dengan cairan putih lengket diam-diam ke ruang cuci. Pagi itu, Itachi yang sedang minum teh di dapur melihatnya lewat sambil membawa-bawa seprai.

"Pagi, otoutou.", ia tersenyum. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Tidak biasanya kau membawa cucian ke ruang cuci sendiri."

Sasuke terlalu malu untuk menjawab, tapi rona merah di pipinya sudah memberitahu Itachi apa yang terjadi. Berniat mengerjai adik tunggalnya, ia meraih seprai kotor itu dan melihat nodanya.

"A–aniki! Kembalikan itu!"

Itachi tak menggubris adiknya. "Ah, ah. Adikku sudah dewasa rupanya? Apa aku perlu menceritakan padamu tentang burung dan lebah?", tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Sasuke makin memerah. "Ti–tidak perlu!"

Uchiha sulung terkekeh, "Baiklah, tapi mungkin kau harus mendatangi Kabuto untuk pemeriksaan rutin mulai sekarang"

"Pemeriksaan rutin?"

"Yah.. bagaimanapun juga seorang remaja dengan gairah besar berpotensi tertular penyakit kelamin dengan sama besarnya, jadi hanya untuk berjaga-jaga.."

"Ap–aniki!"

Itachi terbahak. Mengerjai adiknya memang sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

Suatu ketika Itachi pulang ke rumah pada sore hari, setelah berhari-hari ia kerja lembur dan selalu pulang larut. Berhari-hari itu pula Sasuke tidak melihat aniki-nya karena ia pulang setelah Sasuke sudah lelap tertidur dan berangkat sebelum Sasuke bangun.

Mungkin karena sibuk atau entah apa, ia tidak repot-repot mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke yang sedang bermain dengan Naruto sekalipun ia melewati ruangan tempat mereka bermain. Ia hanya berjalan terus.

Naruto memberi Sasuke pandangan bertanya, _'Ada apa dengan Itachi-nii?'_. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai tanda ketidaktahuannya. Itachi menyuruhnya fokus pada sekolahnya dan tidak memikirkan tentang perusahaan dan sebagainya sampai ia lulus kuliah. Sasuke menurut begitu saja.

.

.

Keluarga Uzumaki yang tersisa sedang duduk di ruang makan setelah makan malam. Hari itu giliran Naruto yang memasak. Kyuubi sudah sibuk dengan kerja sambilannya karena itu Naruto belajar memasak dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dari para pelayan di keluarga Uchiha. Sebelum Mikoto meninggal, ialah yang mengajari Naruto waktu bocah itu kadang-kadang berkeliaran di mansion Uchiha, merambah ruang cuci atau dapur, tempat ia mengamati koki keluarga menghias cake dengan cantik.

Wajah Kyuubi seakan-akan ia sedang berpikir sepanjang makan malam. Mengunyah pelan-pelan tapi barangkali ia bahkan tak menyadari rasa kamaboko dalam mulutnya. Naruto melihat itu, lalu ia menghentikan celotehannya setelah tahu Kyuubi tidak mendengarnya. Ia memelankan kecepatan makannya.

Selesai makan, ia juga yang membereskan semuanya. Kyuubi bergumam bahwa ia ingin bicara jadi ia mengurungkan niat mencuci piring. Dibuatnya dua cangkir teh kemudian duduk di hadapan Kyuubi dengan tenang, menatap ingin tahu kakak lelakinya.

"Naru.. tadi pagi Hiruta-sensei mengajakku bicara. Ia memberiku kesempatan beasiswa. Aku bisa kuliah gratis dan akan diberi pekerjaan dengan gaji besar dengan jangka waktu 2 tahun di Amerika." Kyuubi berkata dengan getir.

"Hee..? Itu hebat, Kyuu–"

"..tapi aku tak mungkin mengambilnya, Naru. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian di Jepang, apalagi selama 2 tahun! Aku juga tak bisa mengajakmu ke Amerika bersamaku, karena selain biaya hidup di sana sangat mahal, Hiruta-sensei juga melarang karena ia takut aku tidak berkonsentrasi pada kuliahku." Kyuubi berhenti bicara. Rasanya sangat berat menceritakan tentang ini pada adiknya. Pahit sekali mengetahui ia harus merelakan kesempatan sebesar ini.

Beberapa tahun setelahnya, Kyuubi akan sangat menyesal pernah menceritakan ini pada Naruto. Ia akan menyesali kenapa ia harus mengabarkan hal seperti itu, seakan-akan meminta pendapat pada adiknya yang baru berusia 11 tahun, yang polos, yang tak pernah egois, yang selalu memprioritaskan kebahagiaan orang lain dibanding dirinya sendiri.

Tapi saat itu Kyuubi memang belum mengetahuinya. Ketika itu mereka saling membisu, menunduk menghadapi lantai dingin, dan di waktu yang sama bergulat dalam pikiran masing-masing tentang apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan.

Naruto membuka mulut tiba-tiba. "Tapi, Kyuu, kalau kau lulus kuliah apalagi punya pengalaman pekerjaan akan jauh lebih mudah bagimu ke depannya. Mungkin kesempatan semacam ini tak akan datang kedua kalinya. Aku ingin kau melakukannya saja."

Pemuda berambut merah itu tercengang. Adiknya yang baru berumur 11 tahun itu berbicara dengan dewasanya seakan ia berumur 17 tahun, seperti orang lain saja. Bukan adik yang ia kenal, yang biasanya bersikap lebih kekanak-kanakan ketimbang usia aslinya.

"Lagipula kau tahu aku sudah bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Aku bisa memasak, mencuci, membersihkan apartemen. Aku bisa mengurus sekolahku sendiri, Kyuu. Ada Sasuke-senpai dan Itachi-nii, juga Iruka-sensei yang selalu menjaga dan menemaniku."

Kyuubi masih ragu. Sangat ragu. Adiknya bersikeras membujuknya seharian, Naruto tidak mau bila ia menjadi penghambat bagi Kyuubi jadi ia melakukannya. Kyuubi termakan bujukan adiknya hingga ia membereskan barang-barangnya dengan berat hati untuk dibawanya seminggu kemudian. Ia berjanji dalam hati untuk bekerja keras jadi ia bisa pulang lebih cepat demi adik tunggalnya yang memberinya senyuman lembut ketika melepasnya di bandara.

.

.

Ruangan itu berukuran seperti ruangan biasa. Hanya saja, karena banyaknya barang-barang dan orang-orang saat itu, ruangan itu terlihat lebih kecil. Empat sampai lima orang mengenakan seragam hijau khas pakaian operasi, mungkin memang itu yang akan mereka lakukan. Sementara itu, sebuah sosok diam tak bergerak di ranjang kecil.

Sosok itu membuka matanya perlahan dengan sangat enggan. Kepalanya terasa berat, pikirannya seakan berputar-putar di pusaran gas berbau manis, membuatnya mengantuk. Salah satu sel otaknya mengingat kejadian terakhir yang bisa diingatnya, ia memaksa membuka matanya.

Sore itu ia baru pulang dari rumah Sasuke. Perasaannya tidak enak sejak pagi dan ketika ia melewati sebuah gang gelap, perasaan itu menyergapnya, membuatnya merasa mau sakit. Atau mungkin itu seseorang yang sempat dilihatnya sekilas, menyergapnya lalu ia tertidur.

Kelopak matanya terus-terusan memprotes, menyulitkannya membuka mata untuk melihat situasi. Samar-samar ia melihat warna hijau yang berputar, lampu yang terlalu terang di ruangan yang terlalu putih, juga peralatan tajam yang berkilat-kilat memantulkan cahaya.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sebuah suara bertanya. Kepala Naruto tersentak mengenali suara itu. Hanya kepalanya, ia tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya seakan mereka mati rasa.

Sebuah sosok hijau membungkuk padanya. Mata onyx dan garis di daerah mata yang sangat dikenalnya milik orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakak keduanya.

"Itachi-nii..." bisikannya nyaris tak terdengar bahkan walau Itachi sudah membungkuk, sangat dekat dengan sumber suara.

"Oi, berikan dia chloroform lagi."

Suara Itachi terdengar sangat jauh saat ia mulai tenggelam dalam kegelapan ekstrem lagi.

.

.

**Hime tak akan tahu pendapat kalian tanpa review. Bila berkenan silahkan tinggalkan sepatah dua patah kata sebagai bahan memperbaiki fic ini ke depannya~~^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Himano Hime presented**

**6th chap of Birthday Gift**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ManyNaru (masih ada kemungkinan ganti pairing)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Warning: Sho-ai, maybe OOC, MPREG**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Hope you enjoy it~ ^^**

Waktu Naruto membuka matanya lagi, rasanya tidak karuan. Seluruh badannya sakit, apalagi perutnya yang rasanya seperti diisi jarum. Perutnya sesak, ia merasa sangat mual jadi dengan sekuat tenaga ia memiringkan badannya. Seketika itu juga muntahannya keluar dan saat sudah tak ada makanan setengah cerna yang tersisa, ia memuntahkan cairan perutnya yang pahit dan asam.

Bau muntahan bercampur dengan bau anyir darah yang samar juga bau khas obat-obatan. Ia merasa sakit tapi sudah tak kuat memuntahkan apa pun lagi. Badannya gemetar parah. Tenaganya sudah tak bersisa, ia seperti orang demam tinggi hanya saja lebih parah.

Astaga... ia ingin sekali pingsan sekarang. Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan badannya, kenapa semuanya sesakit ini?

..Itachi-nii..?

Naruto membuka matanya kepayahan, dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Itachi... berdiri di samping ranjangnya, tapi tak jua mendekatinya walau menyadari semua kekacauan di situ. Samar-samar ia mendengar pria itu menyuruh orang membereskan semua kekacauan dan memindahkannya... benarkah apa yang dia dengar?

..kenapa Itachi-nii bersikap seacuh itu padanya? Tidak membantunya sedikit pun padahal tahu bahwa Naruto sedang sangat sakit?

Atau barangkali ia lah yang menyebabkan Naruto merasakan semua rasa sakit itu?

Tidak... Naruto yang berhati polos itu tak ingin mempercayainya..

Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya dibersihkan dari sisa muntahan, badannya dipindah oleh orang-orang suruhan Itachi. Kali ini sebuah ruang seperti ruang rawat inap di rumah sakit. Ranjang putih, seprai putih, selang infus. Tak ada seorang pun yang memberitahunya apa yang terjadi padanya, mungkin ini salahnya juga karena ia tak mengatakannya. Terlalu lelah untuk itu.

Mungkin ia bisa tidur, menanyakannya nanti bila ia bangun lagi.

Jadi ia menutup mata, tapi tetap tak bisa tidur. Hanya berbaring dengan mata tertutup, berusaha menetralisir rasa sakit menusuk-nusuk di perutnya.

.

.

Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia jatuh tertidur. Ia bangun di ruangan yang sama. Tubuhnya masih tak bisa digerakkan, sayangnya rasa sakit itu masih ada dengan intensitas yang sama. Rasanya sangat tidak adil bahwa kau tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu tapi bisa merasakan sakit padanya. Naruto mengernyit. Berapa lama lagi ia akan kesakitan seperti ini?

Pintu di ujung ruangan terbuka. Ia menoleh ke sana dengan lemah, hampir bisa dibilang tak bergerak. Itu Itachi. Sendirian.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" pria itu membungkukkan badan di atas tubuhnya, bertanya dengan santai seakan ia bukan penyebab semua ini.

"..kit.. Ita-nii... kenapa?" Naruto mencoba bertanya dengan terputus-putus. Matanya ingin terpejam lagi, membuatnya sangat sulit untuk terus sadar.

"Ah ya... aku membutuhkanmu untuk sebuah percobaan kecil. Mungkin agak tak menyenangkan dan aku paham kalau kau merasa sakit setelah operasi pertama tapi biasakanlah dengan itu. Rasa sakit. Mereka masih akan menunggumu ke depannya."

Naruto agak-agak tidak mengerti ucapan Itachi karena pikirannya sulit sekali untuk fokus. Ia menangkap kata 'operasi pertama' yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa akan ada 'operasi kedua'? Ketiga?

Berapa banyak lagi hingga mimpi buruk ini berakhir?

.

.

Setelah Naruto disuntik dan kembali tidak sadar, beberapa orang membawanya kembali ke ruang operasi. Di sana sudah ada Itachi dan beberapa orang rekannya, semuanya mengenakan seragam operasi hijau. Itachi memeriksa laporan di tangannya, membalik-balikkan kertas dengan puas. Hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan reaksi yang ia inginkan.

"Itachi," panggil seorang pria bermata hijau. "Kita sudah mau memulainya, kau sudah mendapatkannya, kan?"

"Hn." Itachi hanya bergumam, mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan putih kental dari sakunya lalu disarahkannya pada pria bernama Kakuzu tadi. Kakuzu mengangguk, "Deidara?"

"Aku juga sudah mendapatkannya, un." pemuda pirang itu memain-mainkan botol di tangannya dengan cengiran lebar.

Hidan memasuki ruangan sambil menyeringai. Didekatinya meja operasi tempat bocah 11 tahun itu tergeletak, mengelus pipi tan itu. "Bisa kupastikan, rasanya akan sangat tidak nyaman bila dia bangun nanti."

.

.

Rasanya memang seperti itu saat Naruto membuka matanya kembali. Tapi ia agak lega mendapati rasa sakit sebelumnya berkurang, mungkin mereka menyuntiknya dengan penghilang rasa sakit berdosis tinggi. Apapun itu, ia bersyukur karenanya.

Perutnya masih terasa sesak dan tidak nyaman. Ia yakin sekali mereka melakukan sesuatu padanya, sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui apa. Setelah Naruto merasa baikan ia menanyakan pada setiap orang pertanyaan yang sama. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku?"

Tak seorang pun bersusah payah menjawab. Sama halnya seperti tak seorang pun peduli ketika ia menggedor-gedor pintu tebal hingga tangannya memerah, berteriak minta dilepaskan. Mereka hanya datang mengantarkan makanan 3 kali sehari dan baju ganti setiap kali ia mandi. Setiap seminggu sekali seseorang akan membawanya keluar ruangan untuk diperiksa di sebuah ruangan lain. Sebulan pertama, ia masih sering mencoba kabur setiap ada kesempatan tapi kemudian ia menyerah karena hal itu hanya membuat penjagaan diperketat dan meningkatkan frekuensi mereka memberinya obat penenang. Semua obat itu membuat pikirannya seperti melayang dalam kabut merah jambu, membingungkan dan disaat yang sama menenangkan juga membuat cemas.

Sekarang, ia hampir menganggap ruangan yang ditempatinya sebagai kamarnya. Sebuah single bed biasa, meja kecil tempat meletakkan makanan dan obat yang harus diminumnya, dan sebuah kamar mandi plus toilet. Tidak ada jendela di situ dan pintu selalu dalam keadaan terkunci rapat. Satu-satunya sirkulasi udara hanyalah celah kecil di dekat langit-langit ruangan, dan dari situlah ia mengetahui waktu karena mereka tak menyediakan jam di situ.

Ia tak pernah melihat Itachi lagi sejak operasi itu. Juga, tak ada yang bersedia memberitahunya hubungan Itachi dengan semua itu. Lupakan saja, tak seorang pun bicara dengannya. Setiap kali ia mengajak mereka bicara, mereka tak menggubris seakan-akan Naruto adalah manusia tembus pandang.

Suatu pagi, ia terbangun dengan perasaan mual yang membuatnya berlari ke toilet, terus memuntahkan isi perutnya hingga sekitar setengah jam kemudian. Seorang staf yang bertugas membawakannya makanan menemukannya di sana dalam keadaan berkeringat dingin dengan tubuh gemetar hebat.

Naruto hampir mengira ia akan membawanya kembali ke ruang periksa, tapi tidak. Ia membaringkannya di ranjang, lalu keluar. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan beberapa obat yang ditaruhnya di samping makanan.

"Vitamin dan pengurang rasa mual.", hanya itu yang dikatakannya sebelum keluar.

Bocah pirang itu meminumnya dengan patuh. Satu jam kemudian, perutnya mulai tenang hingga ia bisa memakan makan siangnya. Sayangnya hal itu tidak berhenti begitu saja. Sejak hari itu ia selalu merasa mual setiap saat, pagi hari adalah yang terburuk. Selanjutnya hampir setiap kali ia memasukkan makanan ke perutnya, sesuatu akan mendorongnya keluar lagi dengan paksa.

Rasanya sungguh mengerikan, dikurung selama 24 jam di ruangan yang membuatmu clausthrophobic, tanpa makanan yang bisa kau cerna sepenuhnya sebelum mereka dimuntahkan.

Sebulan setelah itu, Naruto bertemu Itachi lagi saat ia menjalani pemeriksaan rutin yang aneh itu. Orang-orang berjubah putih mengoleskan gel yang membuat perutnya terasa dingin, kemudian mereka menempelkan suatu alat lalu keluar untuk berdiskusi di ruangan sebelah. Naruto melihat bagaimana mereka bicara dari jendela kaca yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dan ruangan tempatnya berbaring. Cara mereka melihatnya membuat Naruto merasa lebih buruk, mengetahui mereka mengamatinya seperti hewan di kebun binatang.

"Itachi-nii.." panggilnya saat Itachi mendekati ranjangnya. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku? Aku ingin pulang.." suaranya melemah, hampir seperti rintihan memohon pada Itachi. Lagipula, ia hanya seorang bocah 11 tahun, ditempatkan pada kondisi membingungkan yang sanggup membuat siapa pun frustasi.

Itachi menyeringai mengerikan. "Aku menyesal harus memberitahumu bahwa kau belum bisa pulang, tapi baiklah. Kukira kau berhak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirimu sendiri."

Ia menghenyakkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto yang masih berbaring, dengan tangan dan kaki terikat. "Begini, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau ada di sini sekarang semata-mata karena aku membutuhkanmu dalam proyek baruku. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja memperlihatkan padamu proposal dan data-data lainnya, tapi kupikir akan lebih mudah kalau kujelaskan saja..."

"Berkat penelitian kami, kau–" jeda sejenak saat Itachi mengelus perut Naruto. "–adalah lelaki pertama yang hamil."

Naruto tak mengerti. Pikirannya tak bisa fokus sekalipun ia berusaha berkonsentrasi pada ucapan pria asing itu. Pria asing? Ya, karena Itachi-nii yang dikenalnya tak akan memanggilnya 'Uzumaki Naruto', Itachi-nii yang dikenalnya selalu memberinya senyuman ramah dan kata-kata yang menenangkan, bukannya mengurungnya bersama sekelompok orang mengerikan untuk penelitian aneh.

Menyadari minimnya respon, Itachi melanjutkan. "Inti dari percobaan ini adalah memasang rahim buatan ke dalam tubuh pria, kemudian memasukkan sperma ke dalamnya. Tentu saja kau tak bisa menghasilkan sel telur, tapi rahim buatan kami menghasilkan 'sel telur kosong'. Sel telur ini bisa membuahi sperma sekalipun tidak memiliki gen-nya sendiri, dan dengan demikian janin yang terbentuk mendapatkan seluruh sifatnya dari sperma tersebut. Kesulitannya adalah mencari 'pembawa rahim' karena bila seorang laki-laki memasuki masa pubertas, hormon yang bekerja akan menghambat kerja rahim. Sekarang mungkin kau sudah mengerti alasanku memilihmu?"

Penjelasan Itachi seperti sengatan listrik bagi Naruto. Sekonyong-konyong ia memahami hal mengerikan apa yang Itachi lakukan pada tubuhnya. Ia merasa kepalanya berputar begitu cepat dan dilanda perasaan mual. Bukan mual seperti yang biasa dirasakannya, melainkan rasa jijik yang tiba-tiba memenuhi pikirannya yang membuatnya ingin memuntahkan seluruh is perutnya. Semuanya.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengeluarkan janinmu dengan cara itu." Itachi berkomentar melihat Naruto yang terengah-engah, masih mencoba mengosongkan perutnya.

"...konyol," Sudut bibir Itachi terangkat membentuk seringaian seakan ia menikmati pemandangan memuakkan di depannya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

.

.

Tujuh bulan berlalu semenjak hari itu. Naruto terpaksa menerima keadaannya sekarang, menghabiskan hari-hari di ruangan sempit mirip penjara itu sementara perutnya terus membuncit, pikirannya kalut dan cemas mengetahui ada makhluk hidup lain dalam tubuhnya. Ini memalukan, menjijikkan, mengerikan, apapun yang bisa ia pikirkan. Pada hari-hari awal setelah Itachi memberitahu tentang kondisinya, Naruto bergulat dengan pikirannya. Memikirkan bila seandainya ada cara untuk lari dari kenyataan ini, kembali pada keluarganya, Kyuu-nii, Sasuke-teme, Iruka-sensei, dan Itachi-nii yang selama ini dikenalnya. Apa yang terjadi di luar sana? Di luar kamar ini? Apa mereka mencarinya? Apa Sasuke tahu apa yang diperbuat Itachi padanya? Khawatirkah mereka padanya?

Ia rindu rumah. Sangat. Biarpun apartemennya kecil dan tua, setidaknya ia aman di sana, berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Bayangan tentang rumah terkadang membuatnya menangis sebelum tidur, dan mengigau dalam tidur.

Rasanya benar-benar aneh saat suatu waktu ia terbangun oleh hantaman kecil dari dalam perutnya. Ia bangun, meraba bagian kanan perutnya lalu merasakannya kembali. Sebuah tendangan kecil, sangat kecil. Ia berpikir, sekecil apa makhluk ini? Serapuh apa ia bila telapak kakinya saja lebih kecil ketimbang telapak tangan bocah 12 tahun?

Sesuatu dalam dirinya terenyuh,mungkin pengaruh pil hormon atau insting, ia jadi merasakan dorongan ingin melindungi sosok kecil itu. Ia kembali mengelus-elus perutnya dengan ragu, membuat sesuatu di dalam perutnya mulai tenang. Naruto tertegun. Apa makhluk ini juga merasakan stres yang ia derita dan karena itu bermaksud menghiburnya? Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia datang ke ruangan itu, ia tersenyum samar karena pemikiran itu.

Nyatanya ia tak tahu menahu tentang kehamilan. Bagaimanapun juga ia hanyalah seorang anak berumur 12 tahun, hanya sekali dua kali melihat wanita yang berjalan di taman dengan perut buncit seperti miliknya. Penjelasan Itachi pun tak bisa dimengerti sepenuhnya olehnya, yang ia tahu hanya seputar pelajaran singkat dari sekolahnya. Sesuatu seperti, 'sperma dari ayah akan dibuahi oleh sel telur ibu yang kemudian akan menghasilkan embrio. Embrio akan tumbuh dalam rahim ibu sampai berusia 9 bulan sebelum dilahirkan'. Hanya itu saja yang diketahuinya.

Ia belum pernah mendengar istilah aborsi, tidak tahu menahu perihal seks, juga tidak punya ide bagaimana proses melahirkan itu. Tapi entah bagaimana, hari demi hari ia mulai mengasihani apa pun bentuk kehidupan dalam dirinya. Ia sudah melewati banyak kematian. Semuanya terlalu menyedihkan baginya, ditinggal pergi untuk selamanya..

..dan jika sekarang ia punya kesempatan untuk membawa kehidupan ke dunia.. mungkin.. mungkin..

Mungkin ia bisa bertahan dengan itu.

.

.

Hari itu usia kandungannya 8 bulan dan 18 hari saat perutnya mengejang untuk ke-5 kalinya dalam 2 hari terakhir. Sakit bukan main, ia menggertakkan gigi, bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan perutnya. Harapannya supaya rasa sakit itu berkurang tidak terkabul, malah menjadi-jadi. Ia berteriak kesakitan walau tahu itu percuma. Ruangan yang dihuninya ini kedap suara.

Tubuhnya mulai basah kuyub karena keringat sementara ia merintih di atas kasur, meremas seprai kuat-kuat sebagai pelampiasan. Airmata dan keringatnya terus merembes membasahi seprai yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya itu. Naruto tahu ia akan segera melahirkan, sayangnya ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bagaimanapun juga, ia lelaki. Ia tak punya vagina sebagai tempat keluarnya bayi, tapi bayi itu harus dikeluarkan secepatnya atau ia bisa meninggal karena keracunan cairan ketuban. Airmatanya mengalir makin deras memikirkan nasib janinnya.

"..tolong...hh.. Kami-sama.. hiks.. aniki, siapa saja...", ia merintih dengan nafas tercekat-cekat. "Sa–"

"Makan si–astaga..!" seorang staf yang bertugas membawakan makanan menjatuhkan baki makanannya begitu saja. "HEI..! SIAPA SAJA! PANGGILKAN KAKUZU-SAMA! DIA–"

Naruto sudah tak mendengar kelanjutan kalimat itu lagi saat warna hitam mengaburkan pandangannya lalu mendominasinya. Dia sudah tak kuat lagi. "..ke.. teme.. tasukete.."

.

.

Ia terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang mirip ruangannya. Kecuali, ranjangnya berada di tengah ruangan yang sepenuhnya terang benderang, sementara kamar lamanya hanya punya sebuah lampu redup. Ia mengernyit, bermaksud menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengurangi silau. Tangannya tak mau bergerak dan saat itu ia baru menyadari tubuhnya masih dalam pengaruh obat bius, mereka mati rasa.

Hal lain yang disadarinya, perutnya sudah kembali seperti semula. Rata, bukannya buncit seakan ia menelan seekor hewan bulat-bulat. Sesaat, ia panik. Ke mana bayinya? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?

Naruto ingin sekali meloncat dari ranjang untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada anaknya. Ia mengerahkan tenaga untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, sampai ia putus asa karena tak ada satu pun bagian tubuhnya yang mematuhi perintahnya.

Ia terperanjat saat pintu terbuka, menampakkan Itachi dengan kemeja dan celana hitam. "Itachi!"

"Mana bayiku? Apa ia baik-baik saja?", tanyanya spontan tanpa benar-benar mempedulikan bahwa seharusnya ia berhati-hati terhadap Uchiha sulung itu. Menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, Itachi hanya diam, lalu sudut bibirnya naik mendengus geli.

"Bayimu? Benar-benar menggelikan.. bagaimana kau bisa menganggapnya anakmu? Dia sama sekali bukan anakmu, Uzumaki. Apa perlu kuingatkan bahwa kau tak lebih dari sang pembawa rahim? Tak ada setetes pun darahmu mengalir dalam tubuhnya."

"Ap–" protes Naruto berhenti. Ia terdiam sembari hatinya mengiyakan pernyataan Itachi. Benar, tidak ada gennya yang mempengaruhi janin tersebut. Ia menelan ludah getir, "Tak peduli apa pun yang kau katakan. Dia adalah.. anakku. Aku yang mengandungnya. Aku menemaninya selama 8 bulan lebih. Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengambilnya, Uchiha Itachi."

"Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu kan?" seakan membuktikan, Itachi mengangkat tangan kanan Naruto dengan mudah, tangan kurus dan pucat itu menurut saja digerakkan oleh pemuda itu. "Aku bisa saja mematahkan tanganmu dengan mudah. Hanya sedikit tekanan dan tangan rapuhmu akan patah... dan bisa-bisanya kau mencoba menggertakku?"

Itachi sedikit kagum melihat mata safir itu tak bergeming. Ia masih balik menatap onyx-nya dengan keberanian dan keyakinan yang seharusnya terlalu besar untuk ditampung tubuh kecil itu. "Setidaknya, beritahu aku apa ia baik-baik saja."

Nada bicara Uzumaki muda itu membuat terkesan Itachi. Yang dilakukannya barusan, sama dengan apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang Uchiha. Kalimat barusan adalah perintah, bukan permintaan. Terlebih itu ditujukan pada Itachi. Benarkah kalimat itu terlontar dari seorang bocah 12 tahun yang baru beberapa bulan lalu tak berdaya di depannya?

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Kondisinya baik walaupun tubuhnya lebih kecil dari seharusnya. Ia terlahir normal, yang berarti penelitian ini sukses."

Selama beberapa menit, keheningan melingkupi ruangan itu karena tak satupun dari mereka buka suara. Naruto memikirkan pertanyaan yang sudah lama ingin ditanyakannya selama beberapa saat. Membiarkan setiap menit yang berlalu meneteskan keberanian padanya untuk menyuarakannya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Itachi?"

Yang pertama disadari Uchiha sulung adalah, bahwa ini merupakan kali kedua Naruto memanggilnya hanya dengan nama. "Sejujurnya, aku juga tak mengerti."

Naruto memberinya tatapan bingung. Tak mengerti? Apa Itachi tak punya satu saja argumen kenapa ia harus mengalami semua ketakutan selama 8 bulan terakhir ini?

"Proposal tentang penelitian ini," Itachi melanjutkan. "Menurutku memang agak menarik membuat seorang lelaki mampu berproduksi.. tapi bahkan aku tak punya alasan kuat kenapa aku harus melakukannya. Mungkin aku hanya melakukannya untuk bermain-main."

Apa? Bermain-main, katanya? "Bagaimana bisa kau menyiksaku berbulan-bulan hanya untuk permainan?!", Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Aku tak berharap kau mengerti, Naruto. Akatsuki –teman-temanku yang juga mengambil bagian dari proyek ini– adalah temanku sejak masih di sekolah. Kami juga melakukan hal yang sama dulu, secara diam-diam mem-_bully_ beberapa orang di sekolah. Tak ada guru yang mengetahuinya, mereka semua menganggapku siswa teladan sempurna. Melihat ekspresi menderita seseorang bagi kami seperti humor pribadi, tidak dimengerti orang lain, tapi, ya. Kami menikmatinya." Fakta bahwa Itachi mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat tenang membuat Naruto muak.

"Sakit jiwa...", desisnya. Tiba-tiba saja, tangan Itachi sudah melayang ke pipinya. Menamparnya begitu keras hingga pipinya merah. "Jaga bicaramu, Uzumaki. Mungkin saja kata-katamu benar. Tapi meskipun begitu, tetap saja kau tak berhak menghina kami. Kau tak lebih dari seorang bocah miskin yang kebetulan beruntung menjadi teman Sasuke."

Mata Naruto membesar, sebelum ia menurunkan pandangannya, menyadari bahwa sedikit banyak kata-kata Itachi ada benarnya. "..kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini?"

"Aku tak yakin. Aku belum memikirkannya, tapi lebih baik kau tak usah berharap terlalu banyak. Kemungkinannya sangat kecil bagimu untuk bisa keluar hidup-hidup."

Naruto hendak memprotes, tapi Itachi sudah meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkannya sendirian sekali lagi. Ia mengutuk kelemahan dirinya. Gara-gara dia! Semua karenanya! Karena sejak awal ia lengah hingga berujung sesuatu seperti ini... Sekarang, bukan hanya dia tapi anaknya juga dalam bahaya.

Selama ini ia sudah salah besar.. mengira ia mengenal Itachi sebagai figur kakak yang baik (selain Kyuubi, tentu saja) dan berharap keberadaan Itachi bersama orang-orang itu hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Sekarang ia mengerti. Itachi gila dan ia bisa melakukan apapun termasuk membunuhnya juga anaknya bahkan tanpa mengeluarkan keringat.

Tapi ia tak mau mati. Ia juga tak bisa membiarkan bayi yang umurnya baru beberapa hari itu mati. Ia harus menyelamatkan mereka...

Naruto berusaha keras menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tapi tubuh itu tak mau bergerak sama sekali, seolah-olah itu memang bukan tubuhnya dari awal. Ia terengah-engah, menangis terisak atas ketidak berdayaannya.

"Maafkan aku.. maaf..."

.

.

Kyuubi panik. Perasaan apa lagi yang bisa muncul saat ia pulang ke Jepang, super khawatir karena tak pernah mendapat berita apapun dari adiknya, untuk mendapati Iruka menangis dan Sasuke hampir gila?

Oh ya, ketakutan, dan cemas.

Iruka bilang Naruto sudah menghilang sejak ia pergi ke Amerika. Ia, Sasuke, dan yang lainnya begitu kalang kabut mencarinya. Pencarian orang hilang dari polisi hanya menghasilkan kegagalan lain yang membuat mereka makin panik.

Setahun. Setahun sejak Kyuubi pergi ke Amerika. Setahun pula sejak Naruto menghilang. mereka sudah hampir putus asa.

Kyuubi sama sekali tidak mengharapkan ini. Sekalipun ia sudah bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk, ia tetap tak bisa menghentikan bayangannya. Dalam bayangannya Naruto akan menyambutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, kemudian gembira karena Kyuubi pulang lebih cepat setahun dari seharusnya. Dan masalah telepon yang tak pernah diterimanya itu, Naruto hanya akan menjawab malu-malu bahwa ia menghilangkan nomor teleponnya entah dengan cara konyol apa.

Untungnya, salah seorang kenalannya di Amerika sedang berada di Jepang. Kyuubi sendiri tak jelas apa pekerjaan wanita itu, semacam polisi atau detektif, tapi yang pasti ia tahu gadis itu bisa menemukan Naruto untuknya. Benar saja, 3 hari kemudian, Kyuubi mendapatkan sebuah alamat yang mencengangkan. Sebuah laboratorium bawah tanah yang beroperasi dibawah Uchiha corp.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu untuk ragu, Kyuubi melarikan mobil ke alamat itu. Laboratorium itu tidak boleh dimasuki orang umum jadi ia terpaksa memukul beberapa penjaga dan mengancam salah seorang staff untuk menunjukkan ruangan Naruto. Pria berusia 20 tahunan itu benar-benar ketakutan hingga bersedia mengantarkannya ke sana.

Harus dikatakan, Kyuubi shock melihat adiknya. Berbaring di atas ranjang, Naruto sedang tertidur dengan wajah pucat. Kulit tan yang sama pucat dengan wajahnya, rambut pirang yang terkulai, kehilangan cahayanya. Sebuah tabung infus disambungkan ke pergelangannya melalui selang. Badannya tidak lagi sekecil yang diingat Kyuubi, tapi lebih kurus.

"Naru..Naruto.." ia menggoyangkan bahu Naruto ragu. Tubuh itu bergerak sedikit.. tidak, lebih tepatnya berjengit. Ekspresinya berubah dari damai menjadi gelisah. Kyuubi memanggilnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Mereka harus segera keluar sebelum bantuan datang.

Untungnya, Naruto segera membuka matanya, menampakkan mata safir yang redup, sama sekali bukan seperti yang diingat Kyuubi. "Kyuu-nii..?"

Ia menggosok-gosok matanya. Ah, pasti halusinasi yang menipu itu lagi... ia mengalaminya hampir setiap hari, fatamorgana yang terbentuk dari harapannya...

"Eh?" Naruto butuh beberapa saat untuk menyadari bahwa sosok itu asli, setelah beberapa detik bayangan itu tak mengabur. Kyuubi tersenyum kecil, mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. Wajah adiknya seperti kecapekan, dan biarpun ia ingin membiarkannya beristirahat, tapi laboratorium itu jelas bukan tempat yang baik. "Cepat, Naru. Kita harus keluar dari sini dulu. Kau bisa jalan?"

Naruto tidak yakin. Badannya sudah bisa digerakkan, tapi untuk berjalan, apalagi berlari... Mengerti kondisi adiknya, Kyuubi langsung menggendong Naruto tanpa menunggu persetujuan pemuda pirang itu. Sesampainya di mobil, diletakkannya Naruto di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Kyuubi bersiap untuk segera menyalakan mobil saat tangan kurus Naruto menahannya. "Kita... aku tak bisa meninggalkannya di sini sendiri...", ia menelan ludah. Getir.

"Apa? Siapa?"

Bocah pirang itu menunduk, tak berani menatap kakaknya. "..bayiku.."

"A..pa..?" Kyuubi seakan kehabisan kata-kata. Ia melihat Naruto dengan bingung. Adiknya memainkan ujung bajunya–serupa dengan baju rumah sakit– canggung, sembari terus menerus menggigit bibirnya. Kyuubi tahu benar kebiasaan adiknya, ia selalu melakukannya saat ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mungkin pertanyaannya bisa menunggu...

"Apa dia di dalam?"

Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Kyuubi menghela nafas. "Aku akan menguncimu dari luar, ok? Hanya sebentar, hati-hatilah sampai aku kembali.", ia tersenyum lembut sebelum kembali memasuki bangunan lab.

Setelah mengancam seorang pegawai untuk mengantarnya, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyuubi untuk sampai ke ruangan itu. Ruangan itu kosong, kecuali sebuah ranjang bayi di tengah ruangan. Ia mendekati ranjang itu untuk mendapati seorang bayi mungil, lebih kecil dari bayi biasa. Kulitnya putih porselen dan rambut ebony. Dibawanya bayi itu dengan hati-hati melewati lorong-lorong. Ia memberikan bayi itu pada Naruto sebelum duduk di kursinya sendiri lalu menyalakan mesin. Tepat waktu untuk menghindari bantuan keamanan lab yang mengejar mereka.

Naruto sendiri, sementara itu, mata safirnya terpaku pada bayi itu sejak berada di gendongan Kyuubi, beberapa meter jauhnya dari mobil. Sang bayi menangis, merasa tak nyaman karena Kyuubi harus menggendongnya sembari berlari. Begitu Kyuubi menyerahkannya pada Naruto, bocah itu agak ketakutan menggendong makhluk rapuh nan mungil itu. Apa dia bisa melakukannya dengan benar? Untuk selanjutnya, menjadi 'ibu' baginya? Bisakah dia?

Tapi tangisan bayi itu yang segera reda beberapa menit setelah menyamankan diri di gendongan Naruto membuat Naruto tahu ia akan melakukannya. Ia bisa melakukannya. Dengan keyakinan baru dalam dirinya, ia mempererat pelukannya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari pandangan tajam Kyuubi pada mereka berdua.

.

.

.

**Hime tahu chapter ini sangat telat dari yang Hime janjikan, dan karenanya Hime merasa sangat... bersalah. Menjelang UN waktu Hime tersita habis di sekolah, berangkat pagi dan pulang sore, bahkan Hime ga ngambil les di luar. Dan pembimbing Hime di ekskul ngga ngebolehin anak kelas 3 vakum, malah nambah kerjaan! Kejam banget ga, sih? Dengan sangat menyesal Hime juga ga sempat balas review.**

** Dan secara kebetulan Hime ketemu dengan anak FFn juga, fujoshi pula. Dia adek kelas Hime sekaligus adek dari teman sekelas Hime. Abis dia Hime kenalin sama temen Hime (anak kelas 2) kami jadi akrab dengan cepat... tapi mungkin emang salah mendiskusikan fic dan komik sama anak kelas 1 dan 2 sementara mestinya Hime mulai fokus ke UN. =,=**

** Well, enough with my babbling! Anyway, please forgive me and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Himano Hime presented**

**7th chap of Birthday Gift**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ManyNaru (masih ada kemungkinan ganti pairing)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Warning: Sho-ai, maybe OOC, MPREG**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Hope you enjoy it~ ^^**

Waktu Kyuubi bangun dan berjalan memasuki dapur keesokan paginya, Naruto sudah berada di sana. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan mesin kopi, sementara sarapan lengkap (nasi, misoshiru, dan ikan panggang) sudah tertata di atas meja. Hanya satu porsi.

"Makanlah," ia menyuruh sambil menaruh secangkir kopi di sebelah makanan, secangkir lagi di hadapannya. Naruto tak pernah membuat sarapan khas Jepang lalu menaruh kopi di sampingnya. Kyuubi beberapa kali bilang bahwa ia harus minum kopi, tapi pemuda pirang itu selalu menggeleng dan memberinya segelas teh.

"Kau tidak sarapan?"

"Tidak ingin."

"Dan kau tidak suka kafein."

Naruto memberi cangkirnya pandangan yang aneh. Seakan ia bisa melihat menembus cangkir itu, menembus cairan hitam kental di dalamnya, hanya untuk menemukan meja kayu yang mengkilat. Mata birunya berkabut seolah-olah ia mengenakan _contact lens_ keruh. "Sedang ingin."

Selama beberapa menit, tak satu pun dari mereka buka suara. Naruto masih menyesap kopinya, Kyuubi belum menyentuh miliknya sedikit pun. "Makanlah, gara-gara aku kemarin kau tidak makan malam kan? Maaf."

Setengah hati Kyuubi meraih sumpitnya. "Kau.. sudah baikan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Hari ini istirahatlah, tak usah pergi bekerja. Aku akan memberitahu Neji.", saran Kyuubi.

"Hari ini aku memang libur kerja, tapi aku akan pergi hari ini." Naruto tahu kakaknya menungggu, jadi ia melanjutkan, "Ke rumah Itachi. Anzen pasti ada di sana."

Kyuubi membelalak. Dari ekspresinya jelas sekali bahwa ia sama sekali tak mengira tindakan Naruto. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan di sana? Mengajak Anzen pulang, walau sudah jelas ia pergi ke sana atas kemauannya sendiri? Anzen tidak sedang diculik atau apa, dan aku yakin Itachi tidak akan cukup bodoh untuk mencoba melukai Anzen saat-saat ini."

Pemuda pirang itu menunduk. Ia tahu itu. Ia tahu. Bahwa mungkin tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya dengan pergi ke rumah Itachi, tapi.. "Aku sendiri belum tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, tapi apa menurutmu aku bisa tinggal diam begitu saja?"

Kyuubi terdiam. Tahu benar adiknya sudah tak bisa ditentang, ia menghela nafas. "Bila kau tidak kembali dalam 24 jam, akan kubunuh Itachi."

Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, Naruto." Naruto berhenti. "Apa ini?" Kyuubi memperlihatkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang sudah terbungkus rapi, yang ditemukannya di dalam belanjaan Naruto kemarin.

Naruto melirik sekilas sebelum membalikkan badan. "Itu... biarkan saja."

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Nara Hikage pagi itu mendatangi apartemen Uzumaki hanya untuk mendapati tempat itu kosong. Ia sempat mengira kalau mungkin Anzen sudah berangkat, tapi rupanya bocah berambut ebony itu belum berada di kelas ketika ia datang.

Ia meletakkan kepala di atas meja berharap bisa tidur sejenak, saat melihat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan sekolah. Anzen keluar dari sana. Alis Hikage naik, begitu pula kepalanya. Tapi sejenak kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya, menaruh kembali kepalanya.

Anzen masuk dengan ekspresi yang tak biasa. Alih-alih wajah stoic, bibir bawahnya agak naik sedangkan alisnya agak berkerut. Hampir tak kentara.

"Jadi.. siapa yang mengantarmu?" Hikage bertanya begitu Anzen menaruh tas di bangku depannya.

"Namanya Menma. Ia... supir ayahku."

Hikage mengamati ekspresi ganjil Anzen dalam diam. "Ingin menceritakan?"

Masih setengah ragu, akhirnya Anzen menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin, pertengkarannya dengan Naruto, dan keraguannya tentang orangtua kandungnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Nara junior itu diam sesaat sebelum membuka mulut. "Aku tidak yakin. Yah, aku memang belum pernah mendengar kasus seorang laki-laki bisa punya anak dan lagi Naruto-san memang terlihat masih terlalu muda kalau dibandingkan orangtuaku, tapi.. umm... rasanya tak mungkin Naruto-san menculikmu. Walau aku baru mengenal kalian tapi aku percaya pada Naruto-san."

Anzen beringsut. "Aku juga menyayangi kaa-san. Sangat. Hanya saja membayangkan bahwa selama ini ia memisahkanku dengan ayah kandungku... entahlah. Rasanya menyakitkan. Aku juga ingin... punya tou-san. Mengenal tousan-ku."

"Punya ayah memang menyenangkan, tapi ada juga hal yang tak bisa diberikan seorang ayah. Sejujurnya aku sempat iri padamu. Maksudku, yah.. Naruto-san terlihat seperti sosok kaa-san yang penyayang."

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu, Hika?" Anzen bertanya polos.

Bocah brunette itu mendengus. "Tou-san bercerai dengannya 2 tahun lalu dan sejak saat itu ia tak pernah repot-repot menjenguk atau sekadar menanyakan kabar. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Sekalipun ia ibuku, aku tak bisa bilang aku menyukainya. Yang ia lakukan hanya meninggalkanku dengan pengasuh sementara ia pergi entah ke mana. Pantas saja tou-san berpisah dengannya."

Sebenarnya Hikage tidak suka membahas tentang ibunya. Anzen pun tampak menyadarinya karena lalu ia menampakkan wajah menyesal telah membuat Hikage menceritakan tentang itu. Hikage tersenyum kecil, "Jangan dipikirkan. Hanya, kupikir kau perlu mensyukuri keluargamu walaupun kau tak punya ayah, atau ibu. Setidaknya masih ada orang yang menyayangimu, dan memikirkanmu di luar sana. Tak peduli keluarga kandung atau bukan. Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal telah memilih seorang ayah kandung dengan meninggalkan orang-orang yang tulus menyayangimu."

"Aku mengerti. Aku hanya akan tinggal di sana sampai aku mengetahui kebenaran tentang ayah kandungku. Setelah itu.. aku akan memutuskan apa yang harus kulakukan." Ia tak akan menyesali perbuatannya, Anzen menguatkan tekad. Toh, ia hanya ingin tahu tentang sosok ayah yang tak pernah disebut-sebut kaasan-nya.

.

.

Sasuke mendesah. Saat ini ia berada di depan kediaman Uzumaki. Entah sudah berapa kali ia membunyikan bel, tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Telepon rumah juga tak ada yang mengangkat dan ia tak punya nomor hp Naruto. Padahal ia yakin Naruto semestinya ada di rumah. Beristirahat. Lagipula kan baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia pingsan di kafe?

Mengingat sifat keras kepala teman kecilnya, Sasuke mulai ragu ia akan mengambil hari libur selama itu. Ia membalikkan badan, berniat mencari Naruto di tempat kerjanya.

"Sasuke!"

Sang pemuda raven mendongak. "Naruto."

Orang yang sedang dicari Sasuke berdiri di depannya. Ia memakai T-shirt putih sederhana, jaket biru keabu-abuan, dan celana panjang sewarna. Ia berkedip sambil memiringkan kepala dengan gesture polos. "Apa kau mencariku?"

"Begitulah." Sasuke bergeser, membiarkan Naruto melewatinya berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Masuklah. Kau mau ikut makan siang? Aku tidak biasa makan siang di rumah tapi aku bisa membuatkan sesuatu.."

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar?"

.

"Terimakasih." Kata itu terlontar begitu saja darinya, memupus keheningan yang sudah mereka lalui sejak mereka sampai di restoran. Begitu mendadak hingga agaknya mengagetkan pemuda raven di seberangnya.

Sasuke menghentikan sumpitnya di udara, "..untuk?"

"Kudengar dari Kyuubi kaulah yang mengantarkanku pulang tempo hari. Untuk itu aku berterimakasih."

"Oh, itu," tangan pucat itu melanjutkan gerakannya. "Tak masalah. Bagaimanapun kau kan temanku."

"Oh, ya. Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam denganku atau memanfaatkanku saat aku tidak sadar kan?" Sasuke hampir saja menyemburkan makanannya mendengar ini. Untungnya ia berhasil menelannya walau akibatnya tersedak-sedak. "Ap–apa?"

Naruto, melihat reaksi berlebihan sang Uchiha, malah terbahak. "Itu pertanyaan Kyuubi. Tak usah dipikirkan, selera humornya memang kadang-kadang aneh."

Pemuda raven di depannya mendengus. Kemungkinan besar Naruto tak mengerti betapa seriusnya Kyuubi ketika menanyakan itu. "Kyuubi bilang kau pingsan karena tekanan darah rendah?"

"Yup."

"Aneh. Aku tak tahu kau punya penyakit darah rendah." Sasuke menatap Naruto serius.

"Pertama kali aku pingsan 4 tahun yang lalu, sebelumnya aku tak pernah punya masalah kesehatan, kok." Uzumaki bungsu itu mengambil sebuah naruto dari ramennya, membiarkannya mengambang di udara sebelum menggigitnya ragu.

"Bicara tentang hal yang tak kuketahui, aku juga mendapat kejutan tentang Itachi."

Jantung Naruto serasa berdegup begitu kencang secara otomatis mendengar nama itu. Sadar atau tidak, ia menghentikan acara makannya.

"Apa kau tahu? Kemarin tiba-tiba datang seorang anak kecil berumur 4 tahunan yang mengaku sebagai anak Itachi. Kupikir bocah itu bergurau tapi ternyata Itachi mengenalnya. Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tak menyangka aniki bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti itu. Maksudku, selama ini aniki tak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada siapa pun. Aku bahkan sempat mengira ia aseksual." Sasuke melanjutkan makan dengan acuh, tak menyadari perubahan air muka orang di depannya.

"Be-begitu? Siapa nama anak itu?" tanya Naruto sambil berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Namanya Anzen."

"Kau.. tak tahu nama keluarganya?" _Uzumaki_. Kalau seandainya Sasuke menyadari nama itu... kalau ia menanyakan pada pemuda pirang di depannya...

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat seakan memikirkannya. "Benar juga. Ia tidak mengatakan nama keluarganya, hanya menyebutkan namanya..."

"Oh.. begitu ya.." Naruto tak tahu apa ia harus lega karena ketidaktahuan Sasuke, atau malah kecewa karena kenyataan bahwa Anzen bahkan tidak bersedia menyebutkan nama keluarganya.

Sebuah tangan bergerak mendekatinya. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari sampai jemari itu menyentuh dagunya dan membuatnya mendongak menatap mata onyx. "Naruto? Apa ada yang salah?"

Sepasang onyx itu memperlihatkan kecemasan dan bingung mendapati ekspresi sedih Naruto. Rasanya seperti deja vu, melihat tatapan yang sama seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu, ketika Sasuke pertama menemukannya di kafe.

Naruto menggeleng cepat-cepat, menampilkan senyum khasnya, yang menimbulkan desiran di hati Sasuke. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran saja. Ceritakan lebih banyak lagi, Teme!" pintanya dengan wajah polos.

Sasuke memukul pelan kepala Naruto sebagai tanda protes akan panggilan 'teme'nya. Tapi tak urung, ia pun tersenyum. Sebentar saja, mereka sudah melupakan piring masing-masing saat mereka membicarakan Anzen, kemudian tahun-tahun yang dilewati tanpa keberadaan satu sama lain.

Naruto, tentu saja, harus menutupi banyak hal tapi ia cukup antusias membicarakan kesehariannya di kafe atau bersama Kyuubi. Sasuke jelas mengetahui bahwa Naruto menghindari segala pertanyaan tentang alasan kepergiannya namun ia tidak ingin memaksa Naruto menceritakannya. Setidaknya tidak sekarang.

"Teme, aku harus pulang. Aku belum menyiapkan makan malam." Ujar Naruto saat menyadari langit mulai berwarna kemerahan. "Hampir jam 5. Kurasa kita keasyikan mengobrol, ya?" Naruto terkekeh kecil yang diiyakan Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ayo, kuantar." Sasuke memanggil pelayan yang membawakan tagihan mereka. Ia hampir saja membayarnya waktu Naruto menghentikannya.

"Tunggu, Teme. Ano... bagaimana kalau kali ini kau yang kutraktir?" tawar Naruto dengan suara kecil.

"Ha?"

"Habisnya.. selama ini kau terus yang mentraktirku, kan? Sekarang aku sudah bekerja. Sekali ini biarkan aku mentraktirmu, ya?" pinta Naruto malu-malu.

Sasuke mengamatinya sejenak, kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Baiklah.."

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum cerah.

.

.

"Jadi begitu..." Kyuubi bergumam pelan menanggapi cerita Naruto tentang Itachi. Ia menceritakan kalau ia memang belum bisa membawa Anzen pulang, tapi setidaknya Itachi sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Anzen dan ia cukup yakin bisa memegang kata-kata Itachi.

Naruto beringsut gelisah di tempat duduknya merasakan tatapan tajam Kyuubi memakunya di tempat. "Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan, Naruto?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Naruto bangkit untuk membawa mangkuknya ke tempat cuci piring. Kemudian ia mulai menyibukkan diri dengan mengisi ulang botol sabun yang masih separuh penuh. Mengetahui bahwa adiknya tak ingin membicarakannya, Kyuubi mendesah.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Apa?"

"Maksudku, karena kau tak harus mengurus Anzen, kau akan punya waktu luang bahkan dengan pekerjaanmu... sejujurnya aku sudah memikirkan ini di kantor," ia berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas. "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kembali sekolah?"

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya. Tangannya yang masih memegang spons berbusa hanya diam di atas mangkuk.

"Aku tahu kalau diam-diam kau membaca buku-buku pelajaran lamaku saat kau mengira tak ada yang melihat. Dan kau juga sering mengeluh betapa sedikitnya pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan tanpa ijazah. Usiamu bahkan belum 17 tahun, seharusnya kau masih SMA.", Kyuubi melanjutkan. "Aku bisa mengurus pendaftarannya. Awalnya mungkin akan sulit, tapi aku yakin kau bisa mengejar ketinggalan. Neji pasti bersedia mengganti jam kerjamu jadi kau bisa bekerja sepulang sekolah, itu kalau kau masih ingin bekerja."

Melihat tak ada respon dari Naruto, Kyuubi berkata, "Menurutku ini keputusan yang terbaik. Kau bisa kembali bersekolah dan punya kehidupan normal seperti dulu. Segalanya akan kembali normal, Naru."

Pemuda yang berstatus sebagai adiknya itu masih diam, hanya tangannya menggenggam mangkuk begitu erat dengan tangan gemetar menahan perasaannya. "..berhenti.."

"..Naru?"

"Berhenti bicara seolah Anzen tak akan kembali!" teriak Naruto. Ya, ia mengakui bahwa ia memang masih ingin bersekolah. Kadang-kadang ia mengambil buku lama Kyuubi saat Anzen sedang tertidur dan Kyuubi belum pulang bekerja, berpura-pura seakan ia adalah murid SMA biasa yang belajar untuk ulangan keesokan harinya. Ia memang sering berpikir alangkah lebih mudahnya mencari pekerjaan kalau setidaknya ia punya ijazah SMA. Terkadang ia masih bertanya-tanya apa ia bisa kembali ke bangku sekolah suatu hari nanti, saat ia menyelimuti putra semata wayangnya.

Tapi barusan Kyuubi berkata seolah-olah kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu tak pernah terjadi. Seakan kedatangan Anzen telah membuat kehidupan mereka kacau dan sekarang kehidupan mereka akan kembali normal lagi setelah Anzen meninggalkan mereka, memilih tinggal bersama Itachi. Itu, sangat salah.

Kyuubi merengut, "Menurutmu aku bicara seolah Anzen tak akan pulang, begitu?"

"Ya! Dan kau bicara seakan kehidupan kita jadi kacau karena Anzen. Aku tak suka itu!" Naruto membentak Kyuubi kasar. Hal, yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya dalam 16 tahun hidupnya.

Mood Naruto memburuk karena kecemasannya akan Anzen hingga tanpa sadar ia berteriak pada Kyuubi. Sama halnya dengan Kyuubi, yang selama bertahun-tahun menahan ketidaksukaannya pada status 'ibu' Naruto. Ia menyangka Naruto akan menerima tawarannya, dan jujur ia berharap kehidupan mereka akan kembali seperti semula. Sama sekali tak mengira Naruto akan marah padanya hanya karena mengharapkan kehidupan lama mereka.

"Aku tidak bilang Anzen yang menyebabkan hidup kita kacau. Aku menyalahkan Itachi dan kegilaannya untuk itu tapi, ya. Sejak saat itu segala sesuatunya kacau balau! Kita tak bisa tinggal terlalu lama di satu tempat karena takut Itachi menemukan kita, pendidikanmu berhenti sama sekali, usiamu baru 12 tahun tapi kau harus membesarkan seorang bayi yang entah benar bayimu atau tidak! Waktu itu kau pingsan, bagaimana kau tahu Anzen adalah bayi yang kau kandung? Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa Anzen bukan bayi lainnya yang kebetulan berada di tempat sialan itu, hah?!" Kyuubi balas berteriak. Tangannya memukul meja makan keras ketika ia bangkit berdiri. Mata merahnya menatap nyalang pada sosok adiknya.

Naruto, sementara itu, mulai merasakan pipinya basah. Ia menggertakkan gigi dan berlari ke kamarnya, mengunci pintu. Meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih mematung sendirian. Tak dapat menahan diri lagi, malam itu Naruto menangis, terisak, tersedu-sedan seperti dirinya 9 tahun yang lalu saat kehilangan walinya. Selama bertahun-tahun ia dan Kyuubi hidup bersama, saling menjaga satu sama lain, ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertengkar. Hatinya begitu sakit dan ia tak ingin merasakannya.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kyuubi terbangun hanya untuk mendapati sarapan tergeletak manis di atas meja sama seperti hari-hari biasa. Hanya saja kali ini Naruto tidak ada. Kyuubi memang merasa bersalah, tapi ia juga agak lega karena ia tak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan jika Naruto ada di sini. Uzumaki tertua itu memikirkan pertengkaran kemarin semalaman. Juga gara-gara ia tak bisa tidur karena wajah Naruto melintas di depannya tiap ia menutup mata.

Wajah pemuda pirang itu seluruhnya merah, menggertakkan gigi, alisnya kerkerut, air matanya begitu bening bagai lelehan kristal. Tangannya tergenggam kuat menahan gemetar yang kentara menguasai tubuhnya. Tapi yang paling diingat Kyuubi ialah mata sebiru samudra itu yang menampakkan rasa sakit, kecewa, sedih, dan amarah begitu jelasnya.

Mengingat itu, selera makan Kyuubi lenyap. Ia meletakkan kembali sumpitnya dan membereskan sarapannya yang masih tersisa separuh.

"Naruto?" ia memanggil adiknya dengan suara yang lebih pelan dari biasanya. Tak ada balasan. Ia mengulang panggilannya 3 kali lagi dengan lebih keras, tapi masih tak ada jawaban. Agak ragu, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto. "Naruto? Kumohon, jawab aku."

Melihat minimnya respon, Kyuubi mengambil inisiatif membuka kamar Naruto. Ia hampir yakin pintunya terkunci, tapi pintu terbuka begitu ia mendorong kenop dan tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya, Kyuubi mendesah.

.

.

"Jadi? Bisa ceritakan kenapa kau datang ke restoran sepagi ini, 2 jam sebelum kita buka?" tanya Kiba. Ia sedang melipat tangan di depan dadanya sembari bersandar di pintu melihat bagaimana Naruto menyibukkan diri mengelapi meja-meja.

Naruto mengerutkan kening, "Kau sendiri ada di sini."

"Aku di sini karena ada barang yang ketinggalan, bukannya bermaksud mengelap kaca."

Naruto tak menggubris. "Kemarin aku tidak berangkat kerja karena itu aku berniat menggantinya hari ini.", ucapnya sambil menggosok keras noda di atas meja. Kenapa noda ini tak mau hilang, sih?

"Ayolah... kau dan aku sama-sama tahu itu konyol. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan benar-benar memanfaatkannya. Berlibur entah kemana atau mencari pacar untuk bersenang-senang. Neji terlalu menyayangimu untuk memotong gajimu, percayalah.", Kiba terdiam. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti. Tak ada orang yang pernah curhat padaku juga kok. Aku memang sulit dipercaya, kan?" sang Inuzuka merajuk.

"Bu–bukannya begitu, aku hanya–". Jackpot. Taktik murahan Kiba masih bisa digunakan untuk bocah polos ini, rupanya? Kiba merasa agak bersalah sih, memanfaatkan kepolosan Naruto, tapi ya.. sudahlah..

Pemuda pirang di depannya menghela napas, sudah menyerah mencoba membersihkan bekas rokok di atas meja. "Aku bertengkar dengan Kyuubi. Umm... karena aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, jadi aku sengaja pergi pagi-pagi agar tidak bertemu dengannya.. Aku benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa jadi aku datang ke sini."

Kiba manggut-manggut sok mengerti. "Pertengkaran kakak adik toh.. tapi yang semacam itu kan biasa?"

"Eh... semalam itu pertama kalinya aku bertengkar dengan Kyuubi."

"Heh? Sulit dipercaya. Padahal aku dan kakakku bertengkar hampir setiap kali kita bertemu. Habisnya dia cerewet sekali sih, selalu saja ada yang dicelanya dariku. Dua minggu yang lalu saja dia–" Kiba berhenti menyadari bahwa ia mulai keluar topik. "Er.. maaf."

"Tak apa," Naruto tersenyum.

"Memang kalian bertengkar masalah apa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda pirang itu malah melamun. Mungkin...sudah waktunya ia berhenti menutupi semuanya dari Kiba.

"Tentang anakku."

"A..nak?" Kiba, bisa dibilang, _speechless_. "Kau.. punya anak?"

Naruto mengangguk. Entah bagaimana ia bisa terlihat begitu tenang walaupun batinnya panik, cemas menghadapi reaksi Kiba.

"Tunggu. Kau bilang tadi kau punya anak?" anggukan.

"Kalau aku tak salah, umurmu 16... dan kau punya anak?" anggukan.

"Kau bercanda, kan?" gelengan. Kiba hampir saja bertanya lagi, tapi Naruto memberinya pandangan berkaca-kaca dengan bibir bawah yang mengatup ke atas. Ia menelan ludah,

"Baiklah...aku mengerti. Kau punya anak, oke. Lalu, apa masalahnya? Wanita ini minta kau bertanggung jawab, jadi Kyuubi marah?" berpikir bahwa percakapan ini akan cukup lama, Kiba mengambil tempat duduk di depan Naruto

"Tak ada yang seperti itu, Kiba. Um... aku bingung dari mana harus menceritakannya.."

"Ceritakan saja dari awal. Dan aku akan merahasiakannya kalau tu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik, juga, kau boleh melewati bagian yang tidak ingin kau ceritakan. Aku tak akan memaksa." Kiba cepat-cepat menambahkan melihat keraguan Naruto.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf tak pernah menceritakan tentang ini padamu dan Chouji. Kupikir, aku hanya tidak ingin membicarakannya sampai aku cukup siap. Karena suatu alasan, aku tinggal bersama anakku, Anzen, dan Kyuubi sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Karena itu pula lah, aku bahkan tidak menyelesaikan SMPku. Tapi kehidupan kami baik-baik saja sampai beberapa hari yang lalu." Naruto berhenti. Kiba mengangguk, memberinya isyarat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu seorang pria datang dan mengaku sebagai ayah Anzen, putraku. Mereka memang sangat mirip, wajar saja kalau Anzen ragu, karena ia tidak mirip denganku atau Kyuubi. Kami bertengkar mengenai itu. Aku marah lalu menamparnya, dan gara-gara itu Anzen pergi ke rumah pria itu. Kemudian semalam aku baru tahu kalau ternyata anikiku tidak benar-benar senang dengan kehadiran Anzen.. ia hanya menahan perasaan itu bertahun-tahun. Itu pertama kalinya aku dan Kyuubi bertengkar, jadi sejujurnya aku tak punya ide untuk melewati ini." Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya, menatap Kiba dengan pandangan yang kira-kira berarti _'tolong aku'_.

Selama semenit Kiba tidak merespon apa-apa, kemudian tiba-tiba ia memukul lengan Naruto keras. "Aduh!", Naruto menggosok-gosok lengannya, "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Itu, sebagai balasan karena telah membuatku khawatir!" Kiba berkata lantang seakan hal itu sudah sangat pasti. "Bukankah ini mudah? Kalian hanya perlu bicara dan menjelaskan masalah masing-masing. Kalau kau yang salah, minta maaflah._ Hell_, semua orang menyayangimu setengah mati, tak akan ada yang bisa menolak permintaan maafmu terutama kakakmu. Tapi mengingat sifat kalian, dua bersaudara, pasti nanti kalian akan berakhir saling minta maaf tapi lalu semuanya akan kembali seperti semula! Yang seperti ini saja sih aku yang bodoh ini juga tahu."

Naruto berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali. Kemudian tawanya meledak.

"Apa? Ada yang salah?" Kiba bertanya masih dengan nada angkuh.

Masih berusaha meredakan tawa, Naruto berkata, "Tidak, tidak, menurutku kau benar." kenyataannya, ia merasa geli melihat Kiba. Bisa-bisanya pecinta anjing itu bilang dirinya bodoh dengan nada begitu bangga?

Pemuda pirang itu bangun dari duduknya, "Ahh.. aku payah sekali. Masa aku sampai harus menanyakan hal semacam ini pada seorang Inuzuka Kiba? Pasti kepalaku terbentur tadi."

Wajah Kiba memerah, bangkit untuk menangkap Naruto. "Ka-kau! Bocah rubah!"

Berkelit, Naruto menjulurkan lidah, "Kau sendiri bocah anjing bodoh~"

Di restoran yang kosong dan tutup, masih terlalu pagi untuk buka, Kiba dan Naruto berkejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil. Naruto, untuk sesaat, melupakan masalahnya sementara ia tertawa hingga kehabisan nafas, mengelit di antara meja kursi. Sedangkan Kiba pada waktu itu lupa sama sekali dengan tujuan awalnya datang ke situ, mengambil buku untuk kuliahnya jam 7 pagi. Tapi ya, sudahlah..., pikirnya beberapa jam kemudian. Toh ia bisa mengembalikan keceriaan teman pirangnya.

.

.

**A/N: Waaaii...! UAS Hime udah selese \^o^/. Hasilnya nggak begitu bagus, tapi yang penting udah lewat. Doakan Hime bisa masuk UGM Sastra Jepang ya, minna-san...! Yup. Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chap ini? Jujur, ini bukan salah satu chap favorit Hime, tapi –bukan bermaksud promosi–, Hime lumayan antusias dengan chapter mendatang! Hime harap chapter depan bisa update lebih cepat **

**Please RnR, minna-san!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Himano Hime presented**

**8th chap of Birthday Gift**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ManyNaru (masih ada kemungkinan ganti pairing)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Warning: Sho-ai, maybe OOC, MPREG**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Hope you enjoy it~ ^^**

Samar-samar, di malam-malam yang seperti ini, di mana hujan turun lebat, kenangan itu akan terbayang seakan jendela yang basah kuyub di sebelahnya menjadi proyektor ingatannya.

Di kenangan itu ada seorang bocah berambut pirang berusia 12 tahun. Badannya kecil tapi melihat wajahnya, kantung matanya, seolah ia berusia lebih tua dari itu. Wajahnya agak pucat karena kelelahan dan di ruangan dengan penerangan temaram pula membuatnya menjadi figur abu-abu kecuali matanya yang sekali dua kali memperlihatkan biru gelap. Petir di luar menyambar-nyambar ditemani hujan yang terlampau kencang. Hampir badai.

Tapi ia seakan tak menyadari dunia luar karena matanya terfokus pada sosok di gendongannya. Seorang bayi berumur beberapa bulan, masih sangat muda, meronta dalam bebatan selimut yang dimaksudkan untuk menghangatkannya. Tangisannya tak juga mereda walau sudah berlangsung berjam-jam.

Tangan mungil itu capek bukan main menahan beban di tangannya selama itu. Namun ia tak bisa menaruh bayi itu, karena tangisannya bertambah kencang setiap menyadari sosok 'ibu'nya meletakkannya. Ia menolak minum susu, tak ada masalah dengan popoknya, jadi bocah itu berpendapat penyebabnya mungkin karena petir itu.

"Ssssh... ssshh... tenanglah, kumohon..." bisikannya tertelan tangisan yang jauh lebih keras. Ia menatap bayi di dekapannya penuh harap ia akan berhenti menangis, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada langit gelap, berdoa agar ia segera cerah. Sayangnya, seberapa pun ia berharap, langit masih enggan mengabulkannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau berhenti?" ia bertanya frustasi, walau tahu jelas yang ditanya tak akan bisa menjawabnya. Suara deringan telepon membuatnya bergegas mendatanginya.

"Halo, kediaman Uzumaki?"

"Naruto, ini aku Kyuubi," suara petir dan tangisan kencang. "Aku belum bisa pulang. Mereka menunda pemberangkatan kereta sampai cuaca membaik. Aku masih akan menunggu di stasiun– kau tidak apa-apa? Anzen kenapa?"

Rupa-rupanya Kyuubi juga mendengar suara tangisan di seberang telepon. Naruto, sementara itu, agak kerepotan juga, menjepit telepon dengan bahunya sambil berusaha menenangkan Anzen. "Tidak apa. Anzen sepertinya tidak suka petir... ia terus menangis sejak tadi. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"...aku akan pulang secepatnya. Kau sudah memberinya susu? Memeriksa popoknya?"

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian menyadari bahwa Kyuubi tak akan bisa melihatnya. "Sudah. Popoknya tak masalah, tapi dia tidak mau minum susu."

"Apa kalian akan baik-baik saja?" Kyuubi bertanya khawatir.

"...um. Kau juga. Hati-hati." Dengan itu, Naruto menutup teleponnya. Lalu ia menghela nafas berat. Ia melihat Anzen –yang masih enggan berhenti– dengan pandangan kosong. "...kita, apa benar kita akan baik-baik saja, hm?"

Sekali lagi, bayi itu hanya menjawabnya dengan tangisan. Naruto mendengus, sudut bibirnya agak naik, "Sudah kuduga, kau akan menjawab seperti itu."

Ia berjalan menuju sofa terdekat, duduk di pinggir jendela tempat ia bisa melihat hujan dengan jelas. Membisikkan bahwa badai akan segera reda. Masih ada satu setengah jam lagi sampai Anzen kecapekan dan tertidur, disusul olehnya. Masih dua jam lagi hingga Kyuubi datang, basah kuyub untuk mendapati keponakannya tertidur di pelukan adiknya, yang juga tertidur, di sofa.

Kemudian, setidaknya, badai yang menimpa keluarga Uzumaki sudah mereda. Badai selanjutnya, masih akan datang 4 tahun kemudian.

.

.

Sepasang bola mata safir melihat ke luar dengan cemas. Duduk di sofa di samping jendela, memandang hujan lebat seperti ini mengingatkannya akan hari itu. Udara dingin yang meresap melalui celah jendela membuatnya bergidik sekilas, tapi seluruh ruangan di apartemen itu dilengkapi pemanas, sungguh melegakan.

"Tadaima.."

"Okaeri!" jawab Naruto sambil bergegas menuju genkan. Kyuubi berdiri di sana, air menetes-netes dari rambut merah panjangnya, dari jasnya, tasnya, sepatu, dan lain-lain. "Kenapa kau basah kuyub, Kyuu? Kukira kau membawa payung?"

Kyuubi berdiri bergeming selama sesaat menatap sosok Naruto yang terburu-buru masuk, kemudian keluar membawa handuk besar. Tangan tan itu terjulur, mengelap wajah Kyuubi, lalu rambutnya dengan agak kesusahan karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka.

"Mandilah. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat." Ujar Naruto tak berapa lama setelah Kyuubi cukup kering. Kyuubi hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, yang dibalas Naruto dengan senyum manis.

Sesudah mandi dan makan malam pun, hujan belum juga reda, tapi ada yang lebih mengganggu pikiran Kyuubi. Naruto bersikap biasa saja terhadapnya... seperti pertengkaran kemarin tak pernah terjadi. Sebenarnya itu tidak benar, ya kan? Ini, hanya seperti menunggu jam berdetik hingga waktunya tepat.

"Nih." Sebuah mug disodorkan di muka Kyuubi, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "Apa yang kau tonton?"

Itu pertanyaan mudah, tapi Kyuubi bahkan tak ingat kalau ia menyalakan tv. "Entahlah..." gumamnya. Ia mengendus cairan gelap yang mengepul di mugnya, "cokelat?"

Naruto mengangguk, menyesap mugnya diikuti Kyuubi. Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat kakinya, memeluk lututnya dan kembali mengamati hujan di luar. "Mau bicara tentang yang kemarin?"

"Aku... minta maaf." Naruto memutar kepala untuk melihat kakaknya menunduk, mug di tangannya tak tersentuh. "Yang kemarin, tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan itu."

Sekujur tubuh Naruto seketika mulai relaks. Sejak Kyuubi pulang tadi sebetulnya ia agak tegang, tapi berusaha keras tidak menunjukkannya. Ia beringsut mendekati Kyuubi, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kakaknya. Pandangannya menerawang, kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan suara dengusan dan ekspresi geli.

"Hey, Kyuu?" Naruto memulai.

"Hmm?" pemuda berambut merah itu menjawab dengan gumaman. Ia menyamankan diri di atas kepala adiknya, hidungnya bergesekan dengan surai-surai pirang itu sambil menikmati aroma citrus samar.

"Apa kau ingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, waktu aku diganggu oleh anak-anak kelas 5? Mereka membuatku pulang dengan berlumuran lumpur dan es krim di kepala, tapi yang paling kuingat adalah ekspresimu waktu itu. Benar-benar menakutkan–" ia tertawa, Kyuubi mendengus. "–tapi sekaligus membuatku tenang, anehnya. Esok harinya aku takut bertemu mereka, tapi kau meyakinkanku segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau kakak yang paling kusayangi, kau tak pernah berbohong padaku. Aku tak punya alasan untuk tidak mempercayaimu."

"..aku menyayangimu. Sangat." Kyuubi membenamkan wajah di rambut Naruto. "..aku hanya marah. Bukan padamu, bukan pada Anzen, tapi aku. Kondisi."

Ia menghela nafas, "Sejak orangtua kita meninggal, Jiraiya-ji––"

"Ero sennin." Naruto memotong, Kyuubi terkekeh. "–ya, ero sennin. Sejak mereka meninggal, aku sudah bersumpah akan menjagamu. Karena itu aku berusaha keras dan meminta kita berhemat. Pendidikan itu mahal. Tapi aku ingin kau bisa kuliah setinggi-tingginya.."

Kyuubi berhenti, menelan ludah pahit. "Apa kau tahu perasaanku waktu kau, adik kecilku yang baru berusia 12 tahun, memutuskan akan merawat anak? Itu bukan pekerjaan mudah. Kau harus merelakan banyak hal. Masa kecilmu yang sudah berantakan, waktu, pendidikan... semua argumenku hilang melihatmu, bagaimana matamu terlihat begitu tegas dan keras kepala, aku tahu semua perkataanku hanya akan menabrak dinding dan jatuh. Sampai sekarang, aku masih berharap kau bisa melanjutkan sekolahmu.. dengan begitu aku akan menepati janjiku. Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, jadi kurasa aku agak kecewa bahwa kau menolak tawaranku.."

"Siapa bilang aku menolak tawaranmu?"

"Eh?" Kyuubi menatap Naruto, yang tersenyum.

"Biarkan aku menunggu Anzen. Satu bulan. Setelah itu aku akan menerima tawaranmu."

Kyuubi, mungkin tak banyak berekspresi, namun adiknya bisa melihat dengan jelas. Terkesiap, _speechless_, dan harapan jelas mencerahkan ekspresinya. Pria berambut merah itu mengangguk dengan senyum kecil di wajah, kembali menyamankan diri di posisi sebelumnya.

Sepertinya tak ada dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa mereka masing-masing memegang mug dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain saling terkait. Bergeser satu sama lain seakan mencari kehangatan hingga ke sudut-sudutnya. Bahkan ketika Kyuubi menyadari Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela berembun.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto masih menatap kosong pada pemandangan gelap di luar. "...Anzen tidak suka petir..."

.

.

Anzen bergerak gelisah di balik selimutnya. Tentu saja, kamarnya luas dan mewah, penuh dengan apa yang bisa diinginkan anak berusia 4 tahun. Tak bisa dibandingkan dengan kamar lamanya, ia sekarang punya kasur king size yang sangat nyaman untuk ditempati sendirian, tanpa Naruto. Sayangnya, kamar itu dingin. Langit-langit yang tinggi dan selimut nyamannya juga tak membantu.

Ia tak mau mengakui kondisinya saat ini namun faktanya ia memang sedang ketakutan. Petir terus-terusan menakutinya dan suara hujan badai menambah keresahannya. Kilatan petir membuatnya harus membungkam jeritan dengan selimut. Badannya menggigil ketika ia bergegas turun dari ranjang dan memakai sandalnya.

Dari pengalaman, ia mengerti Itachi hampir tak pernah ada di rumah sementara mansion Uchiha yang luas itu hanya ditinggali 3 orang Uchiha (para pelayan dan koki tinggal di bangunan terpisah). Lorong sepi itu membuatnya makin takut hingga menambah kecepatan larinya.

"Kaa-san...kaa-san... kaa-san.." ia berbisik pada kegelapan seakan dengan melakukan itu sosok kaasan-nya akan muncul dan menenangkannya seperti biasa. Saat ia sampai di depan pintu yang dituju, nafasnya sudah terengah. Ia mengetuk pintu sekeras yang bisa dilakukan tangan kecilnya.

Untungnya, Sasuke Uchiha sangat sensitif bahkan dalam tidurnya –walau itu tidak membuatnya lebih toleran pada gangguan. Sambil menggerutu, pemuda itu membuka pintu. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Anzen mundur selangkah menyadari dinginnya desisan Sasuke. "A-aku..! Bisakah aku tidur di sini malam ini?"

Sasuke mengamati bocah di depannya dengan tatapan acuh. "Dan kenapa aku harus memperbolehkanmu?"

"Aku takut petir... kumohon."

Dua pasang mata onyx saling menatap. Yang satu penuh harap, yang satunya lagi dingin dan beku bagai es. Kemudian Sasuke menghela nafas, meminggirkan badannya sehingga Anzen bisa masuk.

Tak berapa lama, mereka berdua sudah berbaring di ranjang. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil jarak sejauhnya dari Anzen, memunggunginya. Tapi Anzen tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk replikanya erat saat petir menggelegar.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?" gerutu Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan Anzen. Sosok mungil itu bergeming, badannya menggigil sambil terus mencengkeram Sasuke. Ia menggeleng keras, "Aku takut.."

Sasuke akhirnya mengalah. Membalikkan badan dan menggeser posisi merekake tengah ranjang. "Sssh.. tidurlah." Ketusnya.

"Bisakah kau menyanyikanku?"

"Apa? Kau, bocah, jangan meminta lebih. Sudah untung aku mengijinkanmu tidur di sini."

"Tapi aku takut.."

"Uchiha tidak boleh cengeng."

"Kaa-san selalu menyanyikanku untuk menenangkanku. Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Tidak mau."

"Tapi kaa-san–"

"Aku bukan kaasan-mu. Berhentilah merajuk atau aku akan mengusirmu."

Anzen merengut. Setidaknya ia berhasil diam. Dan mencoba untuk tidur sampai sekitar 5 menit, saat petir menggemuruh lagi. "Aku tak bisa tidur. Bisakah kita bicara untuk mengalihkan pikiranku?"

"KAU–" Sasuke berhenti, mendesah. "Baiklah, aku menyerah. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"..."

"..."

"Menurutmu, apa Itachi benar-benar ayahku?"

"Entahlah, ia bilang begitu, kan?" Sasuke menguap sekilas.

"Tapi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, kami tak pernah bicara lagi. Ia selalu menyuruh Menma-san mengantarkanku ke taman ria atau game center atau ke mana pun yang kuinginkan, menyuruh asistennya untuk membelikanku banyak mainan, tapi ia tak pernah ada!"

"Kalau kau mau hidup sebagai seorang Uchiha, kau harus menerimanya." Anzen menatap Sasuke. "Banyak orang bilang Uchiha adalah anak dewa. Kita dikaruniai kesempurnaan fisik, intelegensi tinggi, bakat olahraga dan seni, juga harta melimpah. Tapi di atas segalanya, rasanya tidak nyaman berada di sini."

Ia berhenti sejenak. "Karena kau orang luar, pasti akan merasakan betapa jauh perbedaannya. Mansion Uchiha adalah tempat yang dingin. Kau tak bisa berharap mendapat pelukan hangat di tempat ini."

"Bila kau tak biasa di kehidupan semacam ini... kurasa kaasan-mu masih mau menerimamu." Ia menatap Anzen dengan lebih lunak.

Anzen diam menunduk, semenit kemudian ia mendongak membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan pasti. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencari kebenaran tentang orangtua kandungku. Aku tak bisa menyerah, kembali pulang hanya untuk bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu seumur hidupku."

Sasuke tersenyum, mengacak lembut kepala Anzen. "Keputusan yang bagus."

Pujian kecil Sasuke menimbulkan perasaan hangat yang sama yang dihasilkan pujian kaasan-nya. Anzen tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membalas dengan senyuman lebar.

.

.

"Dan apa maksudmu datang ke mari?"

Shikamaru mendesah. "Aku harus pergi ke luar kota untuk beberapa hari, ini mendadak dan orangtuaku juga sedang pergi liburan."

"Lantas, apa peduliku?" ketus wanita pirang di depannya. Ia meraih botol sake di depannya, menuangkannya ke gelas, lalu menelannya dalam sekali tegukan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti itu?! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Hikage sendirian di rumah, demi tuhan! Aku hanya memintamu menjaga anakmu untuk beberapa hari!" bentak Shikamaru. Hikage mengerutkan dahi, manatap tak yakin pada ayahnya.

"Dia bukan anakku! Dia anakmu bersama pelacur busuk itu! Kenapa kau tidak meminta wanita murahan itu menjaganya, hah? Apa perempuan itu sudah kabur membawa uangmu?!" ia meledak penuh kemarahan. "Sudah cukup! Aku tak mau kau suruh menjaga bocah sial itu! Pacarku akan segera datang jadi lebih baik kalian segera pulang!"

"TEMARI!" Shikamaru memanggil, tapi wanita pirang itu tidak menghiraukannya, berjalan pergi dengan terhuyung.

"..sudahlah, tou-san." Hikage bergumam, pria brunette itu mengalihkan pandangan ke putranya. "Aku juga tak mau berada di sini..."

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi, tangannya menggenggam tangan putranya –yang mendadak dingin– sambil mengangguk.

Tak lama mereka kembali masuk mobil, tapi bahkan setelah 10 menit mobil berjalan tak satu pun dari mereka berdua membuka mulut. Hikage memandang ke luar, berpura-pura melakukan kebiasaannya mengamati langit. "Aku benci wanita itu."

"...aku juga."

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku membencinya?"

"Keberatan, sebetulnya. Membenci ibumu bukan hal terpuji untuk dilakukan, tapi toh aku tak akan bisa melarangmu membencinya." Kata Shikamaru dengan nada datar.

"..lantas kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku tinggal bersamanya?"

"Kukira itu bisa membuat hubungan kalian lebih baik. Lagipula aku tak akan melakukan itu kalau tidak terpaksa. Kita harus mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa menjagamu hari ini juga. Oh, ngomong-ngomong berhenti memanggilku dengan 'kau', Hikage." Shikamaru setengah menggerutu. Ia ingin merokok. Tapi ia tak akan melakukan itu di depan putranya. "Ayolah, kita berhenti dulu. Aku butuh kafein." Ia bergumam, membelokkan mobil ke sebuah kafe di pinggir jalan.

Ia memesan secangkir kopi hitam, es kopi, dan 2 porsi pastel. Sesaat kemudian, pria 23 tahun itu meninggalkan putranya mengaduk-aduk kopi sendirian untuk menelepon seseorang. Pastel Hikage nyaris masih utuh saat Shikamaru kembali.

"Ayolah, selesaikan makan siangmu." Shikamaru mendorong piring pastel Hikage.

Hikage menggeleng. "Siapa yang kau telpon barusan? Urusan pekerjaan?"

Shikamaru menyeringai. "Aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat."

.

.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih kau bersedia menjagakan Hikage untukku." Shikamaru tersenyum, kedua tangannya membawa tas-tas besar.

"Tak masalah," Naruto membalas senyumannya. "Anikiku juga ada tugas keluar kota selama 4 hari. Aku malah senang bisa mendapat teman."

Shikamaru mengernyit. "Dan Anzen?"

"An-Anzen..." Naruto tergagap.

"Anzen menginap di rumah tousan-nya." Cetus Hikage, menoleh pada Naruto. "Benar kan?"

"Oh... ya, begitulah." Naruto cepat-cepat mengiyakan. "Tapi itu berarti hanya akan ada aku dan Hikage. Dan... di sini hanya ada 2 kamar, apa Hikage tidak keberatan sekamar denganku?"

Hikage mendengus. Jujur, ia keberatan. Tapi kehilangan _personal space_ favoritnya pasti lebih baik ketimbang harus terjebak bersama wanita yang pernah dia panggil ibu itu... tidak, apa pun pasti lebih baik dari itu, jadi ia mengangguk.

Menghela nafas lega, Shikamaru mengecak rambut putranya. Ia berjongkok hingga mata mereka sejajar, "Jangan merepotkan Naruto-san, Hikage. Berlaku baiklah."

"Jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku kalau ada apa-apa ya, Naruto."pesan Shikamaru.

"Um." Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Agak ragu, Shikamaru keluar setelah memandang Hikage lagi dengan kecemasan seorang ayah.

Setelah ayahnya menghilang dari pandangan, Hikage menghela nafas. Ketika ia menoleh pada Naruto, dilihatnya pemuda pirang itu menatap pintu setengah melamun. "Naruto-san? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ah! Ti-tidak kok... hanya saja... kau punya tou-san yang baik, Hikage." Ujar Naruto gugup.

Hikage hanya diam. "Kenapa? Aku yakin tousan-mu juga pasti baik, Naruto-san."

"Um... orangtuaku meninggal waktu aku 3 tahun, jadi aku tak begitu ingat.." Naruto tertawa hampa, menggaruk belakang telinganya. "Tapi Kyuubi-nii sering bercerita, katanya mereka mengagumkan. Aku agak kecewa tak bisa mengingat mereka."

Hikage menampakkan wajah minta maaf, yang segera ditepis Naruto dengan berkata, "tak apa, aku tak keberatan kau bertanya beberapa hal tentangku." sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ayolah, kutunjukkan kamarmu.. atau lebih tepatnya sih, kamar kita. Dan mungkin setelah itu kau bisa menemaniku berbelanja? Kau boleh memilih snack atau sesuatu, selama itu tidak lebih dari 2000 yen!"

.

.

**OMAKE**

Bukan pemandangan yang biasa di jalan sepi itu melihat seorang pria berlari, terlihat seperti menahan tangis. Namun kenyataannya, pagi itu memang ada pemandangan semacam itu. Seorang remaja berambut pirang dengan mata biru berair, berlari terengah tanpa peduli nafasnya sendiri.

Langkahnya terhenti di pintu belakang sebuah kafe. Tanpa memberi waktu bagi dirinya untuk bernafas, ia menjeblak pintu terbuka.

"Oh. Naru–"

"KIBA..! CHOUJI...! NEJI–NEJI, DIA–!"

"Ada apa denganku, Naruto?"

"WAAA..!" Naruto terjengkang ke belakang. Sementara ketiga temannya memandangnya heran. Kiba dan Chouji berhenti sejenak dari persiapan membuka kafe, sementara Neji memiringkan kepala, menatap pegawainya heran dari balik cangkir teh.

"Ne...ji?" bisik Naruto takut-takut.

Pria berambut panjang itu mengangguk kalem, "Satu-satunya."

"Kau.. masih hidup?"

"..."

.

"Naruto, kau bicara apa sih? Sudah jelas dia di sini kan?" Kiba menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti hantu bagimu?"

"Ah! Naruto, apa ini tentang mimpimu semalam?" Chouji mengetukkan tangan kanan di telapak tangan satunya.

"Eh... bukan..." Naruto terlihat bingung. "Tapi.. facebook-ku penuh status, katanya Neji sudah meninggal.. aku shock dan langsung lari ke sini.."

Neji menghela nafas seolah-olah Naruto mengatakan hal yang sudah sangat jelas. "Pantas saja Sasuke memanggilmu 'dobe'..."

"A-APAA..?" Naruto berseru kencang. "Brengsek! Kau dan si teme itu–"

"Hn?" kemarahan Naruto terpotong oleh gumaman seorang pria yang duduk di depan Neji.

"TE-TEME? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Uchiha Sasuke, pria itu, menatap datar pada sosok Uzumaki. "Neji mengundangku untuk menikmati _morning tea_ sebelum kuliah."

"Sudahlah, Naruto," Neji mengibaskan tangannya, mendesah. "Aku memang sudah mati."

"Jadi mereka semua benar? Lantas kenapa ka-kau..."

"Tapi aku masih akan tetap hidup di hati para penggemarku. Dan tentu saja, aku tak akan mati di fanfiction ini sebelum Hime-san menyuruhku mati, jadi kau tak perlu takut." Ucap Neji dengan senyuman menenangkan ala Hyuuga Neji.

"Kalau diingat-ingat aku juga mestinya sudah mati, tapi toh nyatanya aku masih tetap sangat populer di situs ini." Celetuk Itachi sebelum menyeruput tehnya.

"Diam, aniki. Kau dapat peran antagonis di fic ini, tahu." Sasuke mendesis.

"Apa boleh buat, itu tuntutan naskah. Aku harus menunjukkan profesionalisme." Pria berambut hitam itu berujar dengan tenang.

"Tentu saja aku, Chouji, dan Naruto menjadi anak buah Neji hanya karena tuntutan peran!" seru Kiba. "Kalau tidak begitu, mana sudi aku!"

Neji menghirup tehnya lagi. "Mungkin juga karena peran sebagai bos tidak cocok untukmu, Inuzuka."

"SIALAN KAU–"

Semua gerakan berhenti begitu mendadak. Keempat pasang mata membelalak melihat sang pemuda pirang menubruk Neji keras dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Na-Naru–"

"Yokatta..." Neji mendengar bisikan pelan yang teredam bahunya. Tempat itu basah. "Yokatta, Neji... yokatta.."

Saking kagetnya, Neji hanya diam tak berkata-kata dalam pelukan Naruto. Hanya sesaat karena berikutnya ia mengusap-usap punggung Naruto dengan canggung. Membiarkan pemuda itu menangis di sana, dan membasahi baju bermereknya.

"...waktu aku sekarat pun, dia tak pernah memelukku semacam itu.." gumam Itachi entah pada siapa.

"..hn." Sasuke bergumam kecil, dalam hatinya merasa agak iri pada Hyuuga Neji.

"...cerita ini SasuNaru, kan? Iya, kan?"

.

.

Wah, entah ya?

**.**

**.**

**Hola! Hime balik lagi nih ^^ **

**Seorang reviewer anonim nyaranin Hime supaya update lebih cepet, selain itu Erunaru-san juga protes, katanya Hime update kelamaan... hontou ka? #uhukkuhukk**

**Omake di atas itu, adalah bentuk bela sungkawa Hime atas berita kematiannya Neji. Huwee.. padahal Hime belum lama mengenalnya... QAQ. Dan lagi, karena Hime udah lama nggak baca Naruto Hime jadi nggak **_**up-to-date**_**. Berita itu aja tahunya dari facebook (yup). **

**Um, setelah chapter ini Hime update, Hime pengen fokus dulu buat UN. Sekedar pemberitahuan kalau-kalau Hime menghilang selama berbulan-bulan ;P. Bila setelah UN selesai Hime belum muncul, kalian bebas menghina-hina Hime! Oh, dan ada satu hal lagi,**

**SEGENAP KELUARGA BESAR BIRTHDAY GIFT MENGUCAPKAN TURUT BERBELA SUNGKAWA ATAS MENINGGALNYA HYUUGA NEJI. SEMOGA ARWAHNYA TENANG DI ALAM SANA. (kedengarannya kayak sinetron, but that's necessary because I still need Neji here. I won't risk his ghost tryin' to destroy my fic) **

**p.s. ini bukan berarti Hime nggak bakal meng-update apa pun loh... cuma sekedar buat jaga-jaga. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Himano Hime presented**

**9th chap of Birthday Gift**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ManyNaru (masih ada kemungkinan ganti pairing)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Warning: Sho-ai, maybe OOC, MPREG**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Hope you enjoy it~ ^^**

**A/N: Ohisashiburi desu ne, yasashii reader-san? **

**Tau artinya ga? Ga tau juga ga papa kok #bletakk**

**Menurut kalian fic ini woles ? Gitu? Hime bisa aja cerita panjang lebar apa saja yang terjadi sampe fic ini tertunda begitu lama, tapi takut dikatain curcol :***

**Lagian toh ngga ada yang mau tahu juga, kan? Mending juga cari tahu ceritanya Naruto ketimbang ceritanya Hime (ada yg nawarin mau bikinin komik **_**based on my diary**_** lo. Tapi Hime tolak soalnya takut imej Hime tambah remuk. Wkwkwk XD)**

**To the story...!**

**Sinopsis: **Permohonan Uzumaki Anzen di ulang tahunnya ke-4 untuk seorang teman dan ayah dikabulkan dalam bentuk Nara Hikage –teman barunya– dan Uchiha Itachi –pria yang mengaku sebagai ayah kandungnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul berbagai masalah yang menguak masa lalu Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda 16 tahun yang menjadi 'ibu' Anzen karena percobaan Itachi. Berbagai masalah, berbagai misteri, tiba-tiba saja ini bukan hanya tentang siapa ayah kandung Anzen tapi juga hal lainnya...

"Aku ada urusan. Tunggulah di sini, dan jangan berkeliaran. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, minta saja pada Konan. Kau mengerti?"

Anzen mengangguk, menatap sosok 'ayah' yang baru ia temukan beberapa hari yang lalu dengan pandangan menilai.

"Itachi, tak apa-apakah kau membawanya kemari? Tempat ini kan–" Itachi memotong dengan gerakan tangannya. "Tak masalah, menurutmu apa yang bisa dilakukan anak 4 tahun? Awasi saja dia, anggap saja hari ini kau menjadi pengasuhnya."

Konan mengangguk, walau masih menunjukkan keraguan.

Ruangan di mana Anzen berada, adalah ruang kerja Itachi. Sebuah ruangan yang luas, penuh dengan buku dan berkas di mana-mana, hampir mirip dengan yang ia miliki di mansionnya. Anzen mendengus, berpikir ulang apakah keputusannya untuk pergi kemari benar.

Tadi pagi, ketika Itachi akan berangkat, Anzen merajuk. Ia mendebat bahwa, sepanjang ia tinggal di situ, ia tak pernah punya waktu berdua dengan Itachi. Jadi, setelah beberapa menit berdebat dengan Itachi menyatakan bahwa ia akan terlambat, akhirnya Anzen diizinkan ikut ke tempat Itachi bekerja hari ini.

Tampaknya, tempat ini bukan kantor utama karena tempat ini bukan salah satu gedung pencakar langit milik Uchiha. Hanya bangunan biasa di pinggir kota. Malah, tempat ini agak terlihat seperti rumah sakit dengan banyaknya orang menggunakan jas lab dan masker. Juga, bau steril yang sama seperti rumah sakit.

Anzen mengernyit.

Jadi, ia rasa ia hanya bisa menunggu sampai Itachi kembali... setidaknya ruangan ini berbau lavender.

.

.

Sementara itu, Hikage masih berada di apartemen Naruto. Berbaring, di kamar yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu masih ditempati Anzen. Sehelai kompres di dahinya, dan termometer di bibir. "Aku merasa payah," gumamnya di antara logam dingin.

"Seburuk itukah?" Naruto mengambil termometernya. "Panasmu sudah turun kok. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku tidak suka merepotkan orang lain..."

Naruto mengedipkan mata. "Apa ini tentangku?" Hikage mengangguk ragu. Naruto tersenyum, membelai rambut Hikage yang digerai di atas bantal. "Jangan pikirkan itu, kalau begitu. Aku tak merasa direpotkan olehmu. Dan juga, aku tak menganggapmu orang lain." ia berkata sebelum keluar untuk menjawab bunyi bel.

Hikage hanya menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan bibir mengerucut. Tidak merepotkan apanya? Ia tahu benar bahwa ibu dari temannya itu merawatnya semalam suntuk, walau bahkan mungkin pemuda pirang itu sendiri tak tahu bahwa Hikage mengetahuinya. Dan dia, bisa-bisanya ia malah jatuh sakit saat sedang menumpang tinggal di rumah orang? Kalau ada hal yang lebih Hikage benci dari direpotkan adalah, _merepotkan orang yang tak ingin ia repotkan_. Sesuatu yang baru ia lakukan semalam.

Kalau ia punya tenaga lebih, ia ingin sekali memukul dahinya sendiri.

Sebelum ia sempat melakukan tindakan masochist apapun, pintu terbuka untuk menampilkan seorang pria. Ia tampan, jelas. Rambut biru gelapnya dipotong model bob, tubuhnya lebih tegap sedikit dibanding Shikamaru, dan keramahan yang terpancar di matanya memberitahu Hikage siapa pria ini.

Dokter anak.

Benar saja, Naruto kemudian memperkenalkannya sebagai Sora-sensei. Pria itu menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan, dan melakukan prosedur pemeriksaan dasar. Lalu ia memberi Hikage obat, menyuruhnya untuk tidur. Hikage mengangguk, ia memang mulai mengantuk saat samar-samar ia mendengar Naruto menawari Sora-sensei minum teh yang diiyakan oleh dokter tampan itu.

Sora-sensei... Hikage berharap ia bukan gay. Atau, setidaknya semoga ia sudah punya pacar.

.

.

Hirose Sora adalah seorang gay. Ia belum punya pacar, tunangan, apalagi istri atau suami. Dan untuk menambah kekecewaan Hikage, ia menaruh hati pada Uzumaki Naruto sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Awalnya ia ragu saat mengetahui pemuda mungil itu baru berusia 16 tahun. Bukan hanya masalah jarak umur di antara mereka tapi juga, 16 tahun, seorang pemuda, dan ia sudah punya seorang anak berumur 4 tahun. Remaja baik-baik macam apa yang punya anak di usia 12 tahun?

Tapi kasih sayang, kekhawatiran, dan senyum lembut yang Naruto berikan untuk Anzen meluluhkan hati Sora. Sayangnya, si pirang itu terlalu polos! Pernah, dokter muda itu bertanya; "Uzumaki-san, bisakah aku meminta fotomu agar aku bisa memberitahu Sinterklas apa yang kuinginkan untuk natal?"

Dan coba tebak apa reaksi pemuda 16 tahun itu? Ia merogoh dompetnya, mengambil selembar fotonya bersama Anzen dan memberikannya pada Sora tanpa prasangka apa pun. Sora tak punya hati untuk menjelaskan maksud sebenarnya. Sejak saat itu ia tak pernah mencoba _pick-up lines_ pada remaja polos itu.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong foto itu masih ia simpan di dompetnya sampai sekarang.

Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang bercakap-cakap ditemani matcha dan yokan. Menceritakan kejadian-kejadian lucu di tempat kerja, teman-teman, dan keluarga masing-masing. Sora menyadari hari ini Naruto menghindari topik favoritnya, Anzen. Ia tahu sesuatu sedang terjadi di antara mereka juga tidak ingin menyinggungnya bila itu berarti membuat Naruto sedih.

Tapi kemudian percakapan berkembang ke Hikage. Rupa-rupanya Sora adalah teman SMA Shikamaru, yang sama sekali tak tahu bahwa Shikamaru punya seorang putra.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyangka ia akan punya anak secepat ini! Maksudku, sejak dulu aku tahu Temari bukan gadis yang pantas, ia tak cukup baik untuk Shikamaru. Apalagi setelah ia menjalani operasi pengangkatan rahim, Shikamaru sangat marah walau tak menunjukkannya. Bukannya bermaksud tak sopan, aku yakin mereka ada di ambang perceraian waktu itu tapi kukira paling tidak Shikamaru akan menunggu satu atau dua tahun sebelum–"

"Maaf," Naruto memotong. "Kudengar tadi, operasi pengangkatan rahim? Apa maksudnya?"

"Ah, maaf, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya.."

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak. Eto... bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku? Aku tak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa!" ia menambahkan cepat-cepat.

Pemuda berambut bob itu tampak ragu, menimbang-nimbang dengan melihat ke dalam orbs biru Naruto. "Baiklah, mungkin.." ia mendesah. "Sebenarnya Shikamaru memintaku untuk merahasiakannya. Ia bilang ia akan memberitahu keluarganya sendiri."

Sora menyesap matcha-nya khidmat, dari matanya tampak jelas bahwa ia masih mempertimbangkan kembali keputusannya, bahwa ia masih mencoba mencari alasan untuk bisa melawan mata biru yang berkemilauan, alis pirang yang menukik, dan bibir yang mengerut. Tapi–ah, barangkali ini terlalu sulit bagi pria 23 tahun tersebut.

"Aku mengenal keluarga Sabaku dari rumor. Dulu mereka adalah tetanggaku, dan para tetangga yang lain, yang biasanya acuh pada masalah orang lain pun mau tak mau mendengar tentang mereka. Mereka tak punya ibu, ayah mereka bersikap sangat otoriter hingga membuat ketiga bersaudara itu punya masalah perilaku. Kudengar, Gaara si bungsu pernah membunuh pamannya waktu usianya masih 10 tahun tapi ia lolos dari hukuman karena jabatan ayahnya yang tinggi. Kankurou, yang kedua dari 3 bersaudara, terlibat masalah narkoba dan alkohol parah hingga ia harus bolak-balik kantor polisi. Temari, satu-satunya perempuan juga anak sulung keluarga Sabaku, berpacaran dengan banyak pria sekaligus. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali ia melakukan aborsi."

Remaja pirang di depan Sora tercekat. Mendadak ia mual mendengar seorang manusia bisa melakukan tindakan semacam itu. Rupanya Sora juga menyadari wajah Naruto yang pucat pasi karena ia bertanya, "Hei, Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tangan kiri Naruto di perut sedangkan tangan kanannya menutup mulut. "Aku tak apa," gumamnya dari balik telapak. "Lanjutkan saja."

Sora meneruskan dengan ragu, kali ini mengawasi Naruto baik-baik. "Shikamaru menikah dengannya bukan berdasarkan cinta, tapi karena masalah di antara keluarga mereka. Tak lama setelah pernikahan itu, Temari didiagnosis atas infeksi rahim. Ia harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan rahim. Ibu Shikamaru, Nara Yoshino, sangat ingin punya cucu karena itu Shikamaru agak kecewa atas hal itu. Itu terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Shikamaru, setelah itu aku pindah. Aku bahkan tak mendengar kabar pernikahan Shikamaru yang kedua, juga tentang ia punya anak, karena itu aku tak begitu menduga Hikage sebagai putranya."

"Tapi..." Naruto tak mengerti. "..bukankah Hikage putra Temari-san?"

Sora –sama bingungnya– menggeleng, "Itu tak mungkin. Karena Temari sudah tidak punya rahim sebelum Hikage lahir–"

Kalimat Sora terpotong oleh suara debaman pintu yang membuat mereka terkesiap. "HIKAGE!" Naruto segera bangkit, berlari ke kamar. Pintu sudah ditutup–atau lebih tepatnya, dibanting. Naruto mengetuk sambil memanggil-manggil nama bocah 4 tahun itu tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Maafkan aku, harusnya aku tidak menceritakan ini! Aku–"

Naruto menggeleng, membuat kalimat Sora terhenti. "Kau tidak perlu. Itu salahku. Aku yang memaksamu bercerita..." kepala berhias surai pirang itu menunduk, tampak bersalah. "Aku akan bicara pada Hikage nanti. Sekarang, kupikir ia akan lebih menghargai waktu sendiri. Untuk berpikir."

Dengan alis mengerut, Sora mengangguk dengan perasaan tak yakin. "Bisa tolong kau hubungi aku lagi nanti, kumohon? Aku perlu tahu bagaimana kondisinya."

Sang Uzumaki mengangguk. Sora membereskan barangnya dengan salah tingkah, terburu-buru keluar apartemen.

"Sora-sensei!" yang dipanggil berhenti, menatap bertanya pada Naruto. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan sebelum anda pulang."

"Ya?"

"Apakah... apakah menurutmu mungkin bila Shikamaru meminta seseorang untuk... untuk... kau tahu?"

Sora mengerti maksud Naruto. Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Menurutku tidak, Shikamaru tak akan mau berhubungan dengan wanita sembarangan hanya untuk mendapatkan anak."

"Kalau begitu... apa kira-kira ada kemungkinan Shikamaru akan melakukan sesuatu seperti... misalnya, program bayi tabung?"

Pria 23 tahun itu terdiam. "...ada."

"Begitu ya.." Naruto menunduk murung.

Sora berbalik, berjalan keluar. "Tapi sekalipun itu terjadi, Shikamaru tetap tak akan memilih wanita sembarangan sebagai donor maupun _carrier_ untuk calon putranya. Aku percaya pada Shikamaru. Temanku tak akan berbuat sesuatu tanpa memikirkan masa depan orang yang disayanginya."

Remaja bermata biru itu tertegun di depan pintu. Semenit kemudian ia tersenyum pada punggung Sora.

.

.

Anzen tak menyangka menemukan toilet itu serumit ini. Konan menawari mengantarnya, namun Anzen menolak. Ia hanya pergi ke toilet 5 menit, seberapa sulit itu?

Hanya saja, Konan lupa mengingatkan tempat itu seperti labirin. Dimana-mana hanya ada ruangan putih, setiap lorong terlihat sama, tak ada cukup tanda bagi anak 4 tahun untuk membedakan satu sama lain. Ia menghabiskan 15 menit hanya untuk mencari toilet. Ia harap ia bisa menemukan jalan pulang ke kantor Itachi.

Bocah berambut ebony itu hampir keluar dari bilik, tapi demi mendengar satu kata, ia menutup pintu bilik kembali, menempelkan telinga pada pintu plastik itu. Ia yakin barusan ia mendengar nama 'Uzumaki' disebut. Apa yang mereka maksud adalah Uzumaki yang ia kenal, atau Uzumaki lain?

"Hee? Itachi-sama meminta file Uzumaki? Untuk apa?"

"Kudengar ia berhasil menemukannya... ah, aku lupa, apa kodenya?"

"Yang dulu dibawa pergi bocah Uzumaki dan kakaknya itu? Berkas 10288-A?"

"Ya, itu. Aku agak kesulitan mencarinya karena percobaan itu tidak berkelanjutan..."

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin dilakukan Itachi-sama selanjutnya?"

Pintu toilet terbuka, Anzen sudah tak bisa mendengar suara mereka lagi. Ia mengintip dari celah bawah bilik untuk memastikan 2 orang itu sudah pergi, kemudian memikirkan apa yang baru ia dengar. Bocah Uzumaki dan kakaknya... itu pasti kaa-san dan ji-san. Tapi 'percobaan yang tidak berkelanjutan'? Mungkin berkas 10288-A bisa menjawabnya.

Menguatkan hati, Anzen keluar. Kali ini ia bisa menemukan kantor Itachi tanpa kesulitan.

.

.

Berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya, Uzumaki lainnya dengan rambut pirang juga sedang menguatkan hati. Hikage menolak makan siang, ia memaklumi dan membiarkannya, tapi tak mungkin ia membiarkan bocah itu melewatkan makan malam. Dia kan baru sakit, demi Tuhan.

"Hikage? Aku masuk ya.." ia mengetuk, hanya untuk memberitahu Hikage. Sejak awal pintu kamar memang tidak dikunci. Hikage tak berani menguncinya, karena biar bagaimanapun kan kamar itu adalah kamar Naruto. Ia tak mau dianggap mengunci sang pemilik kamar dari kamarnya sendiri, kan?

Kamar gelap. Ketika Naruto menyalakan lampu ia bisa melihat kepala Hikage menyembul keluar dari bebatan selimut. Naruto tahu Hikage sepenuhnya bangun, mungkin sedang mengamati tembok dengan cara menembus selimut. Pemuda pirang itu mendesah, diletakkannya nampan berisi makanan dan obat di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur lalu duduk di sisi Hikage.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" sang Uzumaki berbisik, sebelah tangannya membelai rambut hitam Anzen dengan lembut. Dari balik selimutnya, Hikage membuat gerakan menggeleng. "Kalau begitu bicaralah."

Hikage tampak ragu. "Di keluarga Uzumaki, ada sebuah kebiasaan. Bila ada sesuatu yang membuat resah, kami akan membaginya dengan anggota keluarga lain. Biasanya lalu kami berbicara, dan masalah selesai. Dan kukira... karena sekarang kau ada di sini, di kediaman Uzumaki, maka peraturan yang sama berlaku padamu."

Ia hanya bermaksud mengerjai Hikage, tapi, dasar anak kecil. Hikage yang masih polos itu menyembulkan kepalanya hingga mata onyx-nya menatap langsung ke _deep blue _Naruto. Sepertinya dia percaya, karena dengan setengah hati ia bangun, mendudukkan setengah badannya dengan bersandar pada dinding.

"Aku... tak marah padamu."

"Tidak padaku? Lalu pada siapa?"

Bocah Nara itu menggeleng, "Entahlah. Mungkin tou-san. Mungkin wanita itu. Mungkin diriku."

"...karena kau merasa dibohongi?"

"Karena tidak memberitahuku yang sebenarnya."

Pandangan Naruto menerawang. _'Tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya'_, ya... "Barangkali Shikamaru menunggu. Menunggu waktu yang tepat. Menunggu sampai ia rasa kau cukup dewasa untuk menerima kenyataan..."_sama seperti yang kulakukan_, Naruto menambahkan dalam hati. "Apa kau kecewa mengetahui bahwa selama ini, 'ibu'mu bukanlah ibu kandungmu, Hika?"

Lagi-lagi, Hikage menggeleng. "Aku memikirkannya sejak tadi pagi dan mungkin... mungkin aku malah lega mengetahuinya. Karena aku benci pada wanita itu, dan ia juga membenciku. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa," Hikage menghela nafas, memeluk kedua lututnya. "Ia selalu bilang bahwa aku anak pelacur. Setiap itu terjadi tou-san akan memarahinya, ia bilang padaku itu tidak benar tapi aku bisa melihat bahwa ia sendiri tak yakin. Kudengar mereka bercerai setelah semua pertengkaran itu. Wanita itu bilang semua itu salahku dan seharusnya aku tak pernah lahir saja. Selama ini aku menganggap ia pembual. Mungkin ia benar..."

"Itu tidak benar."

Hikage mendongak, mata safir Naruto menatapnya dengan keyakinan yang sulit dijelaskan. "Temari-san salah, kalau begitu. Karena Nara Hikage yang kukenal adalah seorang anak yang luar biasa, yang kuyakin akan membanggakan kedua orangtuanya. Tidak peduli siapa dan dimana ibumu, aku yakin ia juga pasti memikirkanmu."

"Itu–"_ Itu bohong_, Hikage ingin menyanggah Naruto. Tapi Naruto melihatnya dengan tatapan yang berbunyi, _Jangan mencoba berargumentasi denganku, anak muda_. Seakan perkataan Naruto barusan adalah fakta, seakan Naruto tahu benar akan hal itu.

"..benarkah itu?"

Naruto terdiam menyadari suara Hikage gemetar. Pada detik itu juga ia bisa melihat Hikage yang sebenarnya; seorang anak berusia 4 tahun yang takut pada dirinya sendiri, karena kebencian ibunya. Ia menyadari bahwa sikap Hikage selama ini tak lebih dari kegetiran. Hikage berusaha bersikap dingin dan acuh terhadap perlakuan ibunya, dan karena itulah ia tak bisa bersikap seperti anak seumurnya...

Uzumaki Naruto menampakkan cengiran khasnya, "Tentu saja aku benar-ttebayo! Percayalah!"

Alis dan bibir Hikage mengerut, "Kalau benar begitu, kenapa dia belum juga mendatangiku?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin dia punya alasannya sendiri..." mungkin sesuatu terjadi pada ibu kandung Hikage, Naruto membatin. Atau kalau tidak, semestinya Shikamaru sudah menikahi wanita itu –wanita yang menurutnya pantas menjadi ibu anaknya–, kan?

Lama setelah itu, Hikage tak mengatakan apa pun tapi ia menurut saat Naruto membujuknya makan.

"Naruto-san, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Hikage bertanya pada Naruto yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Kemarin-kemarin pemuda pirang itu tidur di futon cadangan yang digelar di samping tempat tidur, tapi tadi Hikage memintanya tidur bersama. Pertanyaan Hikage membuat Naruto berhenti memainkan rambut hitam Hikage. "Hmm?"

"Seandainya kau ibuku, apa kau akan mencariku?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Naruto-san... bagaimana... bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu bila berpisah dengan anaknya?"

Naruto terdiam. "...entahlah. Kurasa... ini tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata."

"Apa kau marah pada Anzen, karena dia pergi?"

"Kehilangan, iya. Marah, tidak. Lagipula sedikit banyak aku tahu itu salahku sendiri."

"..kenapa kau merahasiakan tentang ayah Anzen? Apa kau juga seperti tou-san, menunggu saat yang tepat?"

Hikage menunggu dengan sabar demi anggukan ragu Naruto. "Apa semua orang dewasa juga berpikir seperti itu? Tidak bisakah kalian memberi kepercayaan pada kami?"

Sang pemuda bermata biru mendesah, "Bukannya begitu, tapi terkadang ada... 'hal-hal' yang sulit dimengerti terjadi. Terkadang, butuh lebih dari bersikap seperti orang dewasa untuk menerima kenyataan. Kenapa kalian begitu terburu-buru? Kalian masih sangat muda, tidak bisakah kalian menunggu beberapa tahun sebelum mencari jawaban atas rasa penasaran kalian?"

Hikage terdiam. Naruto mendengus, kembali membelai rambutnya. "Tidak perlu dijawab. Kata-kataku tadi terlalu panjang. Sekali ini saja, berpura-puralah kau tidak mengerti." Ucap pemuda pirang itu sebelum ia memeluk Hikage.

"Terkadang bersikap dewasa tidak membuat orang-orang dewasa di sekitar kalian berhenti mengkhawatirkan kalian, mungkin malah sebaliknya. Setiap kali Anzen bersikap dewasa, biasanya itu akan membuatku bertanya-tanya, 'Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah? Kenapa putraku tidak bertingkah seperti temen sebayanya?'"

Naruto menatap langsung mata Hikage sambil nyengir lebar. "Cobalah berikan waktu untuk ayahmu dan dirimu sendiri. Dan berhentilah memaksakan dirimu, cobalah bersikap lebih seperti bocah 4 tahun, Hika."

Hikage agak ragu sebelum membalas dengan cengiran kecil yang membuat senyum Naruto makin lebar. "Naruto-san, maukah kau..."

.

.

"Ketemu..!" Hikage berseru pelan, mencoba menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

Membutuhkan waktu hampir satu jam bagi bocah itu untuk menemukan berkas yang dimaksud, 20 menit untuk mencari kunci rak tempat berkas itu disimpan. Berkas 10288 tebalnya hampir satu inchi dan penuh dengan istilah-istilah kedokteran yang tak dimengerti Anzen. Dengan dahi berkerut, bocah 4 tahun itu membalik halaman dengan tak sabar.

Tatapannya berhenti di sebuah halaman dengan foto seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya. Sosok dengan mata biru memukau dan tawa lepas, terlihat lebih muda dari ingatan Anzen. Uzumaki Naruto, 11 tahun. Naruto dalam foto itu sama sekali tak berpose, memunculkan dugaan Anzen kalau foto itu diambil tanpa sepengetahuan sang Uzumaki.

Di situ tertera nama Uzumaki Naruto, tapi selanjutnya pemuda pirang itu dipanggil sebagai 'percobaan 10288'. Anzen melewatkan berlembar-lembar halaman, tak sanggup melihat laporan penelitian manusia yang semestinya ilegal. Ia kembali berhenti di sebuah halaman berlabel 10288-A, dengan foto seorang bayi yang baru berumur 1-2 jam. Kulitnya pucat berkeriput, rambutnya sangat tipis berwarna hitam pekat. Bayi itu, sang 10288-A, adalah Uzumaki Anzen.

Kaasan-nya tidak berbohong. Itachi-lah yang berbohong.

Tanpa sadar, Hikage sudah meloncati jendela dan berlari keluar. Ia harus menemukan kaasan-nya.

.

.

Naruto menggosok-gosok matanya demi mendengar bunyi bel bersahutan. Sekarang jam setengah 12 malam...Benar juga, kemarin Hikage sakit, lalu percakapan itu... setelah itu mereka berangkat tidur lebih cepat, mungkin sekitar jam 8. Siapa kira-kira yang mendatanginya tengah malam begini?

Mungkinkah itu Kyuubi? Tapi kakaknya itu punya kunci, ia tak mungkin membunyikan bel. Atau Shikamaru, yang pulang lebih cepat karena mendengar Hikage sakit? Naruto beringsut, perlahan-lahan agar tak membangunkan Hikage, ia menggeser bocah itu dan bangun.

"Siapa–" ucapan Naruto terhenti, matanya melebar saat melihat siapa orang di depan pintunya. "...Itachi.."

Uchiha Itachi. Berdiri di depannya dengan keangkuhan yang bisa menelan seisi apartemen.

"Ap–"

"Apa Anzen ada di sini?" Itachi bertanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, pria itu melewati Naruto dan mulai mencari Anzen.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau menanyakan Anzen? Bukankah semestinya ia bersamamu?" tanya Naruto kebingungan. Ia membuntuti Itachi yang tak memerdulikannya, terus mencari. Muak karena tak mendapat jawaban, Naruto mendorong Itachi hingga pria berambut ebony itu berhadapan dengannya.

"Di mana Anzen?! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

Itachi mengernyit, mengenyahkan tangan Naruto darinya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bocah itu yang kabur dariku."

Naruto berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Apa yang terjadi, Itachi?"

"...bocah itu memaksa mengikutiku ke tempat kerja, entah bagaimana ia menemukan laporan penelitian 5 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang ia kabur. Kami sudah mencarinya dari pagi tapi..." Itachi tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kukira ia akan pulang ke sini."

Mata Naruto membesar penuh rasa takut. "Anzen... membaca laporan itu..?"

Itachi mendengus. "Kalau dia tak ada di sini, aku akan mencarinya di tempat lain.", katanya beranjak keluar. Tangannya dicekal oleh tangan lainnya sebelum ia sempat pergi.

Sepasang orbs biru menatapnya tajam, "Aku ikut.". Itachi menjawab dengan dengusan, tapi ia berdiri di depan pintu, menunggu Naruto sementara sang pemuda pirang membuat panggilan. Selesai menelepon, Naruto bergegas mengambil jas hujan dan senter. Lima menit kemudian seorang wanita berumur 20-an dengan rambut coklat pendek datang.

"Sakura-nee," Naruto tampak lega melihat kedatangannya. "Untunglah kau ada di sini. Aku harus pergi, Anzen hilang. Bisakah kau menjagakan Hikage untukku? Kemarin ia demam tapi sekarang sudah baikan. Ayahnya dan Kyuu-nii seharusnya datang besok. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi Anzen membutuhkanku–"

"Aku mengerti, Naruto. Aku akan menjagakannya." Wanita itu mengangguk, memutus racauan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Terimakasih banyak!", serunya.

Ia hampir keluar, sebelum berhenti di depan kamarnya. Ragu sejenak, Naruto masuk untuk mendapati Hikage yang sedang tertidur pulas. Pemandangan ini, mau tak mau sedikit menenangkan Naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. Ia membelai rambut Hikage lalu mengecup singkat kening bocah itu. Ia membisikkan sesuatu, yang hanya diketahui mereka berdua kemudian pergi menemui Itachi.

"Apa kau punya dugaan di mana Anzen berada?" Naruto bertanya setelah mobil mereka melaju.

Itachi mengangguk, "Di dekat kantor ada hutan yang cukup lebat. Anzen kabur lewat jendela belakang, jadi ada kemungkinan ia tak menuju jalan, melainkan masuk ke dalam hutan. Aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku mencari di sana sementara aku mencari ke mansion dan apartemenmu."

"Sudah berapa lama Anzen menghilang?"

"Konan baru menyadari ia tak ada di ruanganku saat jam makan siang."

"Itu artinya Anzen sudah menghilang selama hampir 12 jam!" teriak Naruto. "Dan dia melewatkan makan siang, dan makan malam. Lalu, bagaimana kalau ia bertemu hewan buas di hutan?"

"Diamlah, aku tak mau mendengarkannya."

Naruto melemparkan death-glare ke Itachi. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Anzen aku tak akan memaafkanmu."

"Terserah..."

Sang Uzumaki mendengus, membuang muka atas jawaban Itachi. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi ke pemandangan di luar mobil yang terlihat blur saking cepatnya Itachi mengemudikan mobil, tapi mau tak mau ia merasa tak nyaman. Tanpa sadar ia bergeser hingga posisi duduknya sekarang berhimpitan dengan pintu mobil –bukannya ia mencurigai Itachi akan berbuat sesuatu, hanya menjaga jarak.

Keheningan segera melanda Lamborghini hitam tersebut. Naruto tak perduli, ia terlalu larut dalam kekhawatiran untuk menebak apa yang Itachi pikirkan. Itachi tak terlihat seperti mencemaskan Anzen... tapi Naruto tahu benar bahwa Uchiha –apalagi Itachi– tak bisa ditebak dari ekspresi atau pun tindakannya.

"...Naruto, mengenai pembicaraan tempo hari–"

"Aku tak mau membicarakannya sekarang." Potong Naruto cepat-cepat. Alisnya mengernyit selagi ia membuang muka. Mata safirnya mengilat oleh suatu perasaan yang ingin ia enyahkan.

"Aku..."

Hujan mulai turun. Deras. Naruto berpura-pura tak mendengarkan Itachi, melihat butiran air yang menghantam tanah tanpa ampun. Yang ia dengar hanya derasnya air hujan, pertanda datangnya badai. Ia tak mendengar apa pun selain itu. Ia tak mendengar sepatah kata pun.

.

.

Naruto mengambil senter dan jas hujannya (berwarna orange cerah) sebelum berlari keluar, tak berniat menunggu Itachi. Badai sudah agak mereda, menyisakan gerimis yang membuat cuaca agak dingin.

"Tak akan lama. Menurut ramalan cuaca, hujan akan kembali deras satu atau dua jam lagi." Celetuk Itachi dari arah belakang Naruto seakan tahu apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan. Naruto melayangkan pandangan jengkel dari punggungnya.

"Itachi-sama," seorang pria paruh baya dengan jas hujan hitam menyapa. "Kami masih terus mencari, tapi..." ia tak melanjutkan. Itu tak perlu karena baik Itachi maupun Naruto mengerti maksudnya. Naruto menelan ludah.

"Aku akan mencarinya." Pemuda pirang itu hampir berlari saat sebuah tangan mencekalnya dan menyentakkannya ke Itachi.

"Apa kau bodoh? Kau tak bisa pergi sendirian!" marah Itachi. "Hei, kau. Ambilkan jas dan senter untukku." Naruto mengedipkan mata bingung. Tapi ia tak memprotes begitu Itachi mengajaknya masuk ke hutan bersama 2 orang anak buahnya.

Hutan itu tak terlalu lebat, tapi gelap, dan jelas membingungkan. Semakin mereka masuk, semakin lebat pula hutan itu. Itachi tak bergeming. Sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa takut. Atau rasa khawatir. Atau sesuatu yang manusiawi lainnya. Sekali dua kali ia meraih _survival knife_-nya untuk membuat goresan di pohon sebagai tanda.

Sudut mata Naruto menangkap sesuatu bergerak di balik semak. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu menghampirinya.

"Naruto! Awas–"

Pemuda pirang itu menengok, tapi terlambat. Salah satu kakinya sudah menjejak tanah licin. Detik berikutnya, sang Uzumaki sudah meluncur jatuh sambil mengeluarkan teriakan tertahan.

"...to! Hei! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Naruto menggerutu, menyadari ia baru saja jatuh dari sebuah tebing. Tak begitu tinggi, mungkin sekitar 3 meter, tapi pendaratannya pasti keras mengingat punggungnya terasa remuk.

"Ya, kurasa aku masih utuh!" ia balas berteriak ke atas. Remaja 16 tahun itu mendesis menahan sakit saat mencoba berdiri. Ia mengetahui sebabnya ketika melihat kakinya. Kaki kanannya robek sekitar 15 cm. Agak perih, tapi selain itu, mereka baik-baik saja.

"Kami akan mengambilkan tali, tapi kau harus menunggu!" teriak salah seorang anak buah Itachi.

Naruto mendesah, kemudian mengiyakan. Semoga saja mereka bergegas menolongnya sehingga ia bisa meneruskan mencari putranya. Untuk sekarang, ia rasa ia harus menunggu mereka dengan sabar.

.

.

Kapan terakhir kali ia menangis, ya?

Oh ya, pertengkaran dengan kaasan-nya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi sungguh, biasanya ia jarang menangis.

Kali ini adalah pengecualian. Lagipula ia tersesat di hutan, tengah malam, hujan baru saja mereda, bajunya masih basah kuyub, perutnya berbunyi karena lapar, dan ia masih sangat ingin bertemu kaasan-nya. Ia lelah, dan belum lagi semua yang ia rasakan saat membaca berkas gila itu!

Dan coba tebak, apa yang lebih buruk?

Bahwa sekarang ia sedang merangkak ke belakang dengan kedua tangan menopang tubuh bagian atas hingga kakinya terseret, mencoba mengambil jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari ular di hadapannya. Sayangnya, ular tersebut justru bergerak maju setiap kali Anzen bergeser ke belakang. Bocah yang baru saja berumur 4 tahun itu menggertakkan gigi dengan air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Anzen mencoba mengingat informasi tentang ular, kalau tidak salah ia pernah menonton di TV. Sesuatu tentang tidak boleh menimbulkan gerakan mendadak, sang reptil akan mengira kau musuh dan menyerang. Ia tak tahu jenis apa ular di depannya ini tapi ia berharap ular di depannya bukan jenis yang berbisa. Juga bukan jenis yang suka menelan anak kecil bulat-bulat.

Sialnya, Anzen tidak menyadari ada lumpur di belakangnya. Tangannya tergelincir lumpur hingga ia jatuh terkapar. Si ular mendesis galak, jelas ia menghitung yang barusan sebagai 'gerakan mendadak'. 'KAA-SAN...!', batinnya berteriak sementara Anzen memejamkan mata erat-erat, menunggu detik ketika ia tahu ular itu akan menerkam dengan ketakutan meliputi tubuh kecilnya.

Anzen menunggu. Dan menunggu. Tapi tak ada rasa sakit.

Waswas, ia membuka mata untuk mendapati... tidak ada. Sesuatu menghalangi pandangannya, dan itu bukanlah tubuh ular. Aroma citrus samar yang ia ingat ini... "..kaa-san?"

Itu Naruto. Itu Uzumaki Naruto, yang sedang memeluknya begitu erat. Itu kaasan-nya, yang nafasnya terdengar berat di telinga Anzen. Lalu... ularnya? Anzen mencoba mencari sosok sang ular dari balik lengan Naruto. Dia ada di sana, sekitar satu meter dari mereka berdua. Di antara kegelapan Anzen melihat siluetnya menyalak galak, kemudian meluncur ke dalam hutan.

"Anzen... kau tak apa-apa?" Naruto bertanya khawatir, melepaskan pelukannya untuk memeriksa sekujur tubuh bocah bermata onyx itu. "Kakimu terluka.."

"Uh? Tidak apa-apa.. ini cuma lecet kena ranting.." Anzen masih mengamati kaasan-nya. Pemuda pirang itu mengenakan jas hujan yang, seingat Anzen berwarna orange cerah tapi sekarang lebih terlihat seperti coklat kusam karena kotor. Wajahnya juga terlihat kotor, namun tidak demikian dengan sepasang iris safir yang begitu bening, yang sedang memandang Anzen penuh kecemasan.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja..." gumam Naruto lega setelah selesai memeriksa putranya. "Lebih baik kita mencari tempat berteduh," ia berujar menyadari hujan mulai deras.

Anzen mengangguk. Naruto menggendong bocah yang agak basah itu di dalam jasnya, dan berjalan menembus hutan. Untungnya setelah berjalan sekitar 10 menit, Naruto menemukan sebuah gua. Tidak begitu dalam, tapi cukup besar untuk mereka berdua.

Naruto segera menurunkan Anzen kemudian menanggalkan jas hujannya yang kotor dan robek-robek. Ia jelas harus membeli jas hujan baru. Yah, setidaknya Anzen selamat, itu yang paling penting.

Tersenyum, Naruto mengacak-acak rambut ebony Anzen. "Kau ini ya, membuat orang khawatir saja." Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh kecil.

"Gomen..." lirih Anzen.

"Eh, tak apa kok. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja."

"Bukan hanya itu, tapi juga... untuk pertengkaran kita kemarin..." Naruto menatap Anzen yang sedang menggigit bibirnya sendiri seolah ragu untuk membicarakannya.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Eh?"

"Aku juga... tak seharusnya menamparmu waktu itu. Kurasa aku terbawa emosi..." gumam Naruto. "Kau sudah mengetahui tentang semuanya kan, Anzen?"

"..hampir."

"Kaa-san tak ingin kau mengetahuinya... tidak secepat ini."

"..pasti berat." Anzen bergumam di lengannya. "Mengalami semua itu, membesarkanku, dan aku malah bersikap seperti itu. Aku tak keberatan kalau kau marah. Aku mengerti kalau kau sudah tak mau menjadi kaasan-ku."

Naruto menatap Anzen dalam diam. Anzen menekuk lututnya di dada, melipat kedua tangan di atas lutut, dan menenggelamkan kepala ke dalamnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyadari kalau sejak mereka bertemu, Anzen selalu menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Sang Uzumaki bungsu menghela nafas. Ia mengulurkan tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk menyuruh Anzen duduk di pangkuannya. Anzen sempat ragu walau akhirnya melakukannya juga. Naruto segera memeluknya begitu bocah itu di pangkuannya, berbagi kehangatan dengan Anzen karena udara di sekitar mereka mulai mendingin.

"Keluarga Uzumaki mungkin tidak seperti keluarga biasanya. Kau tinggal bersama seorang laki-laki sebagai kaasan-mu, dan seorang ji-san. Tanpa mengetahui siapa tousan-mu. Kita bertiga tidak mirip satu sama lain dan mungkin itu akan menjadi pertanyaan lain dari sekian banyak pertanyaan. Tapi kita saling menyayangi satu sama lain, dan bagi kaa-san, itu sudah cukup." Naruto mengambil jeda untuk menatap onyx Anzen. "Bagi Anzen... apa itu tidak cukup?"

Sebagai jawaban, Anzen menunduk, mencengkeram kaos Naruto. "Cukup..." ia menjawab dengan suara gemetar, Naruto tahu ia sedang menangis. "Itu cukup..."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia menunggu tangis Anzen mereda sebelum kembali membuka mulut.

"Tetap saja, kaa-san tak pernah mengajarimu untuk kabur dari rumah. Dan sekarang, kau kabur dari Itachi, merepotkan banyak orang. Semestinya kaa-san menghukummu." Ujar Naruto dengan nada superior. "Tapi melewatkan makan siang dan makan malam, juga tersesat di hutan seharian rasanya sudah cukup untuk hukumanmu."

Anzen mendongak masih dengan bekas air mata di pipinya seolah tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. Naruto tertawa kecil sementara orbs birunya melembut bagai permen kapas, dan saat itu Anzen teringat betapa ia merindukan senyum itu. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut tertawa.

"Begitu kita pulang, akan kaa-san masakan sesuatu yang enak. Sekarang, tidurlah."

Anzen menurut. Ia sudah kelelahan karena berjalan seharian di hutan, ditambah belaian Naruto. Sebentar saja, ia sudah terlelap di pangkuan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat itu, tapi kemudian mengernyit. Tangannya bergerak ke bahu kirinya yang berdenyut-denyut. Kain di bahunya agak terkoyak robek, memperlihatkan bekas gigitan. Kulit di sekitar bekas gigitan itu berwarna merah dan biru alih-alih tan. Rasa perih menjalar di tubuhnya, yang kemudian berubah menjadi hal lain.

Ia punya firasat ini akan menjadi buruk, tapi tak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya. Dengan posisi gigitan seperti itu, ia tak bisa menghisap bisanya. Meminta Anzen melakukannya, jelas bukan pilihan yang akan diambilnya. Ia hanya berharap semoga mereka akan baik-baik saja saat pandangannya mulai mengabur.

'Kurasa aku akan tidur seben–' Naruto bahkan belum menyelesaikan pikirannya ketika kegelapan menyergapnya.

Di luar sana, hujan menderas. Petir menyambar dan bergemuruh. Malam itu alam tidak memaafkan untuk siapa pun. Ia tak peduli sama sekali pada dua orang di dalam gua kecil, yang baru menyelesaikan satu masalah mereka, yang menunggu hari yang baru dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...

.

.

.

Balesan review non log-in:

**NamikazeNoah**

Makasih atas sarannya soal Anzen dan Hikage yang 'terlalu dewasa'. Hime akan coba perbaiki sifat mereka untuk ke depannya. ^^

Omakenya NejiNaru keren? Arigatou~

**LaylaAzkia**

Makasih reviewnya ya~~~ XD

**YuNamiUzu**

Udah Hime update nih, makasih reviewnya ya :DD

**N, thanks a lot for all the alert, fav and PMs~~ **

**Last but not least, your contributing review help build this fict. Please leave one or two words for me **


	10. Chapter 10

**Himano Hime presented**

**10th chap of Birthday Gift**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ManyNaru (masih ada kemungkinan ganti pairing)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Warning: Sho-ai, maybe OOC, MPREG**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Hope you enjoy it~ ^^**

**A/N: Hola, reader-san~**

**Hime merasa agak bersalah karena telah menelantarkan kalian berbulan-bulan lamanya gara-gara UN (**_**special thanks**_**, untuk yang sudah mendoakan UN Hime XD) dan karenanya Hime udah berusaha ngetik chapter ini secepatnya. Semoga reader-san puas, apalagi yang udah protes 'update woles'..**

**Chapter sebelumnya: **Karena pertemuannya dengan Sora-sensei, Naruto mengetahui bahwa Hikage bukanlah anak kandung Temari. Hikage yang kebetulan mendengarnya sempat depresi, tapi setelah bicara dengan Naruto, ia merasa lebih baik. Sementara itu, Anzen mengetahui tentang percobaan Itachi dan kabur ke hutan. Naruto yang mencoba menolongnya malah digigit ular dan badai belum berakhir sampai di situ..

.

.

.

Ia ingat pembicaraannya dengan Hikage. Ia ingat kedatangan Itachi. Ia ingat bahwa Anzen hilang. Ia terjatuh, samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang berteriak memanggilnya. Ia mendatangi arah suara itu. Anzen. Syukurlah. Kemudian ia melihatnya, sesuatu yang dilihat putranya penuh rasa takut.

Ular. Makhluk itu akan menyerang Anzen.

Ia bertindak berdasarkan insting. Berlari. Lebih cepat. Loncat. Lindungi Anzen. Karena ia sudah berjanji akan melakukannya. Ia tahu ia melakukannya saat sesuatu menancap di bahunya. Sakit. Tapi itu artinya Anzen tidak terluka. Syukurlah.

Ia ingat mereka berteduh di gua. Dan ia sempat mencoba melongok ke balik bahunya untuk melihat lukanya membengkak dan berubah warna. Nyeri menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya bersamaan dengan bisa itu. Tubuhnya memanas, perutnya perih, dan tak sanggup berpikir apa-apa lagi. Ia sempat merasa seolah sebuah spiral muncul di perutnya, berubah menjadi _black hole_ yang menghisap seluruh tubuhnya sebelum semuanya berubah gelap, seakan seseorang telah mematikan lampu.

Tapi ia cukup sadar untuk menyadari dirinya pingsan.

Matanya berkunang-kunang, butuh usaha ekstra untuk membukanya. Hal pertama yang disadarinya adalah warna putih. Setelah itu, Naruto harus mengingat-ingat apa yang bisa diingatnya. Kemudian ia mendengar suara yang sudah familiar baginya bertanya, "Kau sudah bangun?"

Naruto tahu pertanyaan itu tak benar-benar memerlukan jawaban –retoris. "Kyuu-nii..." ia menggosok-gosok matanya. "Di mana ini..?"

"Rumah sakit," pria berambut merah itu mendekati ranjang. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Ia masih sulit memfokuskan pikiran, sendi-sendinya masih sakit, dan perutnya nyeri. "Kurasa.. aku mau..", Naruto tidak meneruskan tapi melihat wajahnya yang sepucat kertas, Kyuubi dengan sigap mengambil tempat sampah dan memiringkan badan Naruto –yang segera muntah ke dalamnya.

Kyuubi mengusap-usap punggung adiknya penuh kehati-hatian, mengetahui betapa rapuh tubuh adiknya sekarang. Setelah Naruto selesai, ia menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya. Pemuda pirang itu berkumur lalu meludahkannya ke dalam tempat sampah, kemudian meminum air itu. Ia ingat bagaimana mulutnya terasa begitu kering, dan mencoba minum lebih banyak.

"Anzen? Di mana dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja?", Naruto mencoba bertanya. Tapi yang keluar hanyalah, "An..zen? ..na..? ..dia.. baik..?"

"Sssh.. tenanglah." Kyuubi mendorong bahu Naruto yang hampir bangkit sehingga pemuda itu kembali berbaring di atas ranjang, agak kesulitan bernafas. "Ia baik-baik saja. Aku menitipkannya pada Nara selama kau di-_opname_, ia akan segera ke sini setelah sekolah selesai."

Naruto jelas terlihat lega dan lebih tenang mendengarnya. "..kurlah.."

"Apanya yang 'syukurlah', dasar bodoh? Bisa-bisanya kau meloncat ke depan seekor ular, aku ingin sekali memukulmu kalau bukan karena kau baru sadar!" omel Kyuubi.

Naruto tak menjawab, melainkan mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya. Kyuubi mendesah panjang, menyadari bahwa mungkin sekali Naruto tak mendengarnya sedikit pun.

"Um.. aku baik.." Naruto bergumam tak jelas. Setelah mengeluarkan isi perutnya barusan, setidaknya perutnya tidak terlalu bergejolak dan ia bisa berpikir jernih.

"Ya, kau jelas baik. Hanya tidak sadar dan demam tinggi seminggu, bukan masalah besar." Kyuubi mencibir.

"Apa?"

Kyuubi mendengus, "Aku akan memanggilkan dokter."

Setelah Kyuubi berlalu, Naruto memijat dahinya yang tiba-tiba pening. Apa Kyuubi bercanda waktu mengatakan itu? Tidak sadar selama 7 hari terdengar cukup payah... tapi ia tak ingat apa pun. Rasanya hanya seperti tidur semalam, hanya saja tanpa mimpi. Dan.. bahunya memang agak nyeri, begitu juga perutnya, dan badannya serasa baru berlari 5 km tanpa beristirahat. Sangat capek. Tetap saja, ini tak mungkin seburuk itu, kan?

Ia berhenti melamun saat pintu terbuka. Seorang dokter paruh baya berambut gelap masuk dengan seorang perawat mengekor di belakangnya. "Uzumaki-san, senang mendengar kau sudah siuman.", ujarnya dengan senyum ramah.

Naruto memiringkan kepala, membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. "Kudengar aku tidur seminggu..?"

"Aku tak akan menyebutnya tidur, sebetulnya. Tapi eh– bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Baik." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kau tidak merasa pusing? Mual? Atau, adakah yang terasa aneh?" tanyanya beruntun sambil memeriksa.

"Aku baru muntah, masih agak pusing, dan bahu dan perutku nyeri. Juga lelah, tapi hanya itu.. er.. "

Sang dokter tersenyum, "Namaku Satoru. Kemarin-kemarin kau demam tinggi, tapi sepertinya kau sudah lebih baik. Yang kau rasakan itu umum setelah keracunan, perutmu nyeri karena usaha ginjalmu untuk membersihkan darah. Beristirahatlah, aku akan memberimu obat supaya kau bisa tidur, oke?"

Naruto mengangguk, ia memang merasa capek.. tapi itu bisa menunggu sampai ia bicara dengan Kyuubi. Sang dokter dan asistennya memeriksanya sekitar 10 menit, kemudian pergi, digantikan oleh Kyuubi dengan senyum kecil –ia terlihat sangat tampan, sungguh. Naruto yakin perawat barusan mencoba menatapnya lebih lama.

Senyum Kyuubi hilang melihat Naruto, alisnya naik. "Ada apa? Wajahmu merah. Apa kau demam lagi?", ia bertanya sambil menaruh punggung tangannya di dahi Naruto.

"Eh–" adik laki-lakinya bahkan tak menyadari bahwa wajahnya memerah. Penyebab yang sama seperti apa yang membuat perawat tadi mencoba melongok ke dalam ruangan. "A-aku tidak apa-apa", gugupnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

Kyuubi mendengus tanpa suara, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Naruto kembali menatap Kyuubi, "Apa yang terjadi setelah aku pingsan? Dan Itachi?"

"...akan kuceritakan, tapi dari sudut pandangku." Kyuubi mengambil tempat di sisi Naruto. "Waktu aku pulang, aku hanya mendapati Sakura dan Hikage. Sakura menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Karena khawatir, aku menelepon Itachi. Ia bilang kau bersamanya, sampai kau terjatuh dan tidak menemukanmu di tempat itu ketika mereka kembali."

"Jadi aku pinjam mobil Sakura lalu menyusul. Terpaksa aku harus mencari kalian bersama si brengsek itu –di lain waktu, aku pasti akan mengulitinya dulu sebelum mau berjalan dengannya! Tapi kami tak juga menemukan kalian, sampai Anzen datang."

"Anzen?"

"Ya, ia menangis. Katanya kau sakit setelah digigit ular. Lalu Anzen mengantar kami ke gua tempatmu berada. Kau sedang muntah waktu kami datang, dan badanmu menggigil hebat. Aku panik sekali melihat kondisimu, bahkan Itachi pun panik.. _well_, ia memang bersikap terlalu tenang dibandingkan orang biasa, tapi wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Untungnya di dekat hutan ada rumah sakit, dan mereka punya serumnya karena –mereka memberitahuku– ular Mamushi memang cukup sering ditemukan di hutan itu."

"Kau sempat kritis, kau tahu? Dan setelah itu pun kau demam tinggi selama 7 hari, tadi malam demammu baru turun –sebelumnya sih, mungkin aku bisa menggoreng sesuatu di dahimu. Anzen menangis berjam-jam, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri..." Kyuubi terdiam, tangan kanannya saling terkait dengan tangan Naruto yang tidak tersambung selang infus dan selang lainnya. Ia tidak menambahkan bahwa, Satoru-sensei sempat memuji Naruto beruntung. Karena kalau mereka menunggu pagi, mungkin akan terlambat..

"Kyuu?" Naruto memanggil, menghentikan lamunan Kyuubi. "Eh –tanganku bisa remuk kalau kau tak berhenti.." Kyuubi tersentak. Ia bahkan tak menyadari barusan ia meremas tangan Naruto kuat-kuat. Memikirkan bahwa ia hampir saja kehilangan adik kesayangannya membuatnya gusar, tanpa sadar. Kyuubi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, melonggarkan pegangannya.

"Dan Itachi?"

Kyuubi mengangkat bahu, "Aku belum melihatnya sejak ia mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Entahlah... mungkin ia takut pada tinjuku?"

Naruto tertawa, diikuti Kyuubi. Tak lama, karena Kyuubi segera ingat dokter menyuruh Naruto beristirahat. Ia memaksa Naruto kembali tidur yang dilakukan Naruto dengan senang hati, karena memang sejujurnya ia masih mengantuk.

Remaja pirang itu bangun lagi sore harinya, tepat waktu untuk menunggu kedatangan putranya.

"Kaa-san..!" Anzen berseru, berlari menghambur ke ranjang Naruto. Naruto hanya tertawa saat Anzen menubruknya.

"Anzen! Jangan lakukan itu!" marah Kyuubi

"Tak apa kok, Kyuu-nii." Bela Naruto. "Ini kan bukan seperti aku korban kecelakaan atau apa.."

Anzen jelas tampak senang, ia tersenyum begitu lebar mendengarnya. "Jadi, bagaimana kabar kaa-san? Kapan kaa-san boleh pulang?"

Naruto terkekeh, "Kaa-san baik kok, tapi kata dokter belum boleh pulang. Kaa-san dengar kamu yang memanggil bantuan ya?"

Wajah Anzen memerah, bocah itu mengangguk malu-malu. "Heee... putra kaa-san memang mengagumkan!" puji Naruto sambil mengacak rambut putranya. Anzen memejamkan mata, tampak menikmati perlakuan kaasan-nya.

Kyuubi yang sedang menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan bersandar pada dinding, menghela nafas panjang. Adiknya masih saja memanjakan Anzen bahkan walau kondisinya sedang lemah. Ia menatap Shikamaru dan putranya, Hikage, yang belakangan ini dekat dengan keluarga Uzumaki. Hikage menggenggam celana ayahnya erat, dengan separuh badannya tersembunyi di belakang kaki Shikamaru. Kyuubi belum pernah melihat bocah itu seperti itu, tapi tampaknya begitu juga Shikamaru –yang kentara sekali bingung melihat perilaku putranya.

Tapi Naruto, yang juga menyadari itu, tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Bagaimana kalau kau juga memberiku pelukan, Hika?"

Hikage, yang awalnya mengerutkan dahi dengan bibir terkatup perlahan mengubah ekspresinya. Ia berlari ke Naruto dengan mata berbinar, berseru "Kaa-san!"

Anzen hanya menaikkan alis bertanya, sementara Kyuubi dan Shikamaru tampak terkejut mendengar itu. Naruto sendiri, entah tak menyadari atau tak peduli, tertawa sembari memberi pelukan pada Hikage. Kemudian mereka bertiga mulai berkicau riang, atau lebih tepatnya, Anzen dan Hikage saling bersahutan menceritakan peristiwa di sekolah, dengan Naruto menanggapi sesekali.

Kyuubi menatap bingung dengan pandangan yang berkata, 'Jadi sekarang ia dekat dengan bocah itu juga? Oh, _well_...'

Shikamaru lain lagi, dari tatapannya terlihat bahwa ia bingung. Kenapa putranya memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'kaa-san'? Kenapa Naruto biasa saja menanggapinya? Dan –_apakah Hikage barusan bercerita dengan antusias tentang kelasnya?_ Juga –dari ceritanya, bahwa Hikage tadi pagi bermain bersama teman-temannya yang (menurut komentar Hikage sendiri) kekanakan?

Alis Shikamaru terangkat, apa yang terjadi pada putra semata wayangnya ini?

Tapi ia yakin pertanyaan itu bisa menunggu. Untuk sekarang, ia rasa ia akan menikmati mata biru yang berbinar dan tawa lepas itu.

.

.

"Kyuu, bisakah aku mendapat jus sebelum makan malam?" pinta Naruto, menghentikan obrolan aniki-nya dengan Shikamaru. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak pemuda pirang itu siuman dan dokter pun tampaknya lega atas kemajuannya

"Kurasa tak masalah," ujar Kyuubi sambil berdiri dari kursi.

Naruto berpaling pada kedua bocah yang sedang bermain, "Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut Kyuu-jisan dan belikan jus favorit kaa-san?"

Anzen dan Hikage mengangguk antusias, berlari sambil menarik-narik Kyuubi. Menyisakan Naruto dan Shikamaru. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Shikamaru, mengerti benar tentang 'pengusiran' barusan.

Naruto tersenyum, "Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tak mau kau salah paham atau apa tentang panggilan Hikage itu,". Tiba-tiba saja, senyum pemuda pirang itu lenyap digantikan ekspresi murung, "Sebelumnya.. aku minta maaf."

Alis pria bermata hitam itu naik. "Untuk?"

Jari-jari tan Naruto memainkan ujung bajunya, "Aku.. sudah mendengar tentang.. ibu kandung Hikage."

Iris onyx Shikamaru melebar demi mendengarnya. "Apa? Tentang apa ini?"

"... kebetulan aku mengenal Sora-sensei, dan... itu sama sekali bukan salahnya! Aku lah yang memintanya menceritakan padaku, kubilang aku tak kan memberitahu siapa pun, aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah mencampuri urusan pribadimu, padahal Sora-sensei sendiri sudah memberitahu bahwa kau ingin merahasiakannya–"

"Naruto!" Shikamaru menghentakkan bahu Naruto yang meracau bahkan tanpa mengambil nafas. "Tenanglah, kau bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi pelan-pelan saja. Aku tak mau berurusan dengan dokter kalau kondisimu memburuk karena kau dengan konyolnya lupa bernafas, kan?"

Shikamaru mencoba meringankan atmosfer di antara mereka, setengah berharap Naruto akan tertawa basa-basi atas lelucon garing itu. Naruto tidak melakukannya. Alih-alih tertawa, pemuda itu malah menatap Shikamaru dengan _baby blue eyes_-nya yang bulat. Kontan saja, Shikamaru yang tak pernah melihat itu sebelumnya _agak_ terpana. "Kau tidak marah padaku?"

Butuh waktu bagi sang Nara untuk menyadari pertanyaan Naruto itu ditujukan untuknya. Ia mengangkat bahu, "Kau belum selesai bercerita."

"Ah, ya..". Naruto melanjutkan, "Um.. jadi, waktu Hikage sakit, Sora-sensei lah yang memeriksanya. Kemudian kami mengobrol, ia bilang ia teman SMAmu lalu.. aku memintanya menceritakan tentang 'hal' itu –ini bukan salahnya, sungguh, akulah yang memaksanya bercerita."

"Ia menceritakan tentang operasi Temari-san dan ternyata Hikage belum tidur dan mendengar itu semua–"

"Apa? Hikage tahu?" sela Shikamaru.

Naruto mengangguk. "Begitulah..."

".. apa yang dikatakannya? Apa dia marah padaku?"

Kali ini, Naruto menggeleng kencang, mengingatkan Shikamaru akan kucing yang mencoba mengeringkan diri. "Tidak, ia tidak marah padamu. Ia bilang ia memang kecewa karena kau tak memberitahu yang sebenarnya apalagi karena Hikage... er... tidak begitu menyukai Temari-san. Dan ia juga ingin tahu tentang ibu kandungnya, yang sebenarnya.", Naruto cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Tapi selain itu kurasa Hikage menerimanya lebih baik dari yang kuduga.."

Shikamaru menghela nafas lega, "Itu juga lebih baik daripada yang kukira. Awalnya aku tak ingin memberitahunya dulu. Kupikir, akan lebih baik kalau aku menunggu sampai ia cukup dewasa sebelum aku menceritakan kenyataan ini padanya."

"Aku mengerti..." gumam Naruto, hampir menyerupai bisikan. Shikamaru tak mengerti maksud Naruto, tapi tak mempertanyakannya.

Pria brunette itu berdecak, "Kurasa aku harus menghadapinya lebih cepat kalau begitu.. oh, ngomong-ngomong, panggilan itu..?"

"Ah, ya." Naruto teringat. "Ia menanyakan padaku malam itu apa aku mau menjadi kaasan-nya. Kurasa ia menginginkan sosok ibu, walau tak pernah mengatakannya.."

"Dan juga, tak perlu menganggap serius kalau kau mau. Ini kan bukan seperti aku benar-benar akan menjadi ibu Hikage, ia hanya butuh seorang ibu dan aku bisa menjadi satu setidaknya sampai Hikage menemukan sosok ibu lain. Maaf tentang hal ini dan aku benar-benar berharap kau tak keberatan, Shikamaru."

"Ah, tidak.." ucap Shikamaru. "Justru semestinya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Lagipula putraku lah yang merepotkanmu dengan menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu... aku minta maaf."

"Tidak, sungguh. Hikage anak yang baik, dan kurasa aku juga sudah menganggapnya anak sendiri kok." Tukas Naruto.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, "Syukurlah kalau begitu.."

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, 'Nyonya Nara'."

Naruto –menganggap itu sebagai lelucon– melempar bantal ke arah Shikamaru. Karena ia jelas keberatan dipanggil Nyonya, karena walau bagaimana pun tetap saja ia laki-laki. Tapi Shikamaru tak menganggapnya sebagai lelucon.

Sebenarnya, lebih cenderung ke doa.

.

.

"Hampir kukira ia tak akan keluar dari sini."

Naruto menoleh memandang Itachi yang memasuki ruangan. "Aku baru saja bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan kemari."

"Terima kasih sudah mengusirkan kakakmu untukku, kalau begitu."Itachi berujar acuh, menggeser kursi untuk duduk di samping ranjang.

Alis kanan Naruto terangkat dan menghilang di balik poni pirangnya, "Jangan-jangan kau memang takut pada Kyuubi.."

Itachi memutar mata seakan mengatakan _'Yang benar saja?'_

"Jadi? Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu? Aku yakin Satoru-sensei sudah memberi laporan lengkap padamu." Ketus Naruto.

"Oh? Kau mengenalinya?"

"Tidak juga.. aku mulai curiga karena dia melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh, tapi tak mengungkit sama sekali tentang.." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya, tapi Itachi mengerti maksudnya saat tangan tan pemuda itu berada di atas perutnya.

"Kupikir kau tak akan menyadarinya. Karena ia mengenakan masker operasi dan lain-lain waktu itu, tapi itu kemampuan observasi yang cukup bagus." Itachi mengangkat bahu, setengah memuji dan setengah menghina. Naruto membalasnya dengan dengusan dari hidungnya.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

"Aku tak tenang kalau belum melihatnya langsung." Tukas Itachi.

Naruto menatap tajam Itachi dengan mata _baby blue eyes_-nya seakan mencoba melihat apakah pria itu jujur atau hanya main-main, seperti biasa. "..kenapa?"

"Terakhir kali aku melihatmu kau sedang sekarat. Wajahmu pucat, gemetaran, berkeringat dingin, nafasmu sepotong-sepotong dan muntah-muntah. Apa salah kalau aku khawatir?"

"..."

"Dan jujur saja, aku ingin menghapus imej-mu yang sedang sekarat itu dari mimpiku."

Naruto nyengir lebar, "Kau memimpikanku? Itu manis sekali."

"Aku memimpikanmu sekarat. Itu sama sekali tidak manis." Komentar Itachi dingin.

"...kau pernah membuatku sekarat.." Naruto bergumam, hampir menyerupai bisikan sementara ia memalingkan wajah. Kali ini, Itachi tak menyahuti, melainkan membiarkan keheningan melingkupi mereka selama beberapa menit.

"Aku sudah minta maaf untuk itu, bukan?" Itachi berkata, sama pelannya dengan Naruto.

"..yah," Naruto semacam menyetujuinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bisa kau lepas tanganku?"

Itachi sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa ia menggenggam tangan Naruto, tapi ia melakukannya juga –melepas tangannya– dengan enggan.

"Jadi, bukankah kau hanya ingin melihat kondisiku? Sekarang kau sudah bisa pulang, kan?"

"Kurasa aku bisa di sini lebih lama, menggantikan Kyuubi untuk menjagakanmu."

Naruto mencibir, "Kyuu-nii menjaga_ku_ dari_mu._"

Itachi tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang itu, tapi tetap saja, ia menepati ucapannya. Ia terus berada di kamar, beberapa kali mengobrol dengan sang pasien, dan baru pulang satu jam sebelum Kyuubi datang.

Katakan saja, sampai ia pulang pun Naruto masih tak mengerti alasan kedatangannya.

.

.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan tegap –penuh rasa percaya diri, ia hampir membuat lorong suram itu terlihat seperti _catwalk_. Beberapa perawat, pengunjung, atau pasien wanita (dan pria _gay_) terkesiap melihatnya hingga mereka melupakan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan selama beberapa detik.

Ia berhenti di sebuah lorong bercabang untuk mengecek _e-mail_ yang baru diterimanya tadi pagi dari Anzen. Bocah itu bilang ia sudah pulang ke rumahnya begitu mengetahui bahwa kaasan-nya adalah ibu kandungnya, tapi kaasan-nya malah dirawat di rumah sakit karena menolongnya yang hampir digigit ular. Terakhir, ia mengatakan ia ingin mengenalkan 'Sasuke-ji' dengan kaasan-nya. Rumah sakit swasta Meguro, kamar 1602.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang.

Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia melakukannya (menyetir sekitar 3,5 jam untuk mencari rumah sakit yang dimaksud) hanya karena ia sedang senggang. Tugas kuliahnya yang terakhir selesai dengan baik (kalau semua pujian dosennya itu bisa menjadi petunjuk), lebih cepat seminggu dari seharusnya dan karenanya ia punya banyak waktu kosong. Apalagi karena rupanya Naruto mengambil cuti beberapa hari dari pekerjaannya, dan apartemennya kosong setiap kali ia mendatanginya, jadi mungkin pemuda pirang itu sedang piknik entah kemana bersama kakaknya yang protektif.

_Well_, begitulah.. ia ada di sini HANYA karena ia punya waktu luang. Mana mau ia mengakui bahwa sebenarnya ia sudah lumayan terikat dengan bocah itu. Keponakannya, anak dari kakaknya dan entah siapa-wanita-yang-akan-ia-temui.

Dan ia juga tak akan mau mengakui bahwa dia agak penasaran.. maksudnya, wanita seperti apa yang bisa menarik hati Uchiha Itachi, seorang pria yang hampir aseksual?

Entah mengapa, Sasuke lebih yakin dengan teorinya sendiri; wanita itu berhasil membuat Itachi mabuk atau memberinya obat perangsang. Mereka melakukan _one night stand_. Wanita itu hamil dan mencoba memanfaatkan hal itu untuk bisa masuk dalam keluarga Uchiha.

Pemuda berambut raven itu tahu bahwa hal itu sangat mungkin terjadi, karena banyak orang yang mencoba melakukannya padanya. Lihat saja nanti, kalau wanita itu benar seperti yang ia pikirkan, Sasuke akan terus memandangnya rendah bahkan sekalipun ia benar-benar BISA menikah dengan aniki-nya.

Ia berhenti. Tepat di depannya adalah sebuah pintu berwarna putih Navajo dengan plat 1602. Ia membuka pintu pelan-pelan, tidak benar-benar ingin membuat siapa pun di dalam ruangan mengetahui kedatangannya.

Nah, itu dia. Berbaring dengan piyama hijau pucat adalah sosok berambut pirang cepak, perempuan itu sedang membelakanginya. Tapi.. ia bukan perempuan. Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia bukan perempuan, ia laki-laki. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Sasuke mengenal sosok itu sama baiknya seperti Itachi. Kulit tan, mata sebiru samudra, dan goresan di pipi itu.. tidak salah lagi.

Untuk sesaat, pikiran Sasuke kosong ketika mendapati sosok Uzumaki Naruto di kamar, yang semestinya ditempati oleh ibu Anzen. Ia melangkah mundur, untuk mengecek plakat nama yang tertempel di samping pintu, yang sebelumnya ia lewati.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto, tidak salah lagi, memang menempati ruangan itu. Tapi Sasuke masih berkelit. Mungkin kebetulan saja teman pirangnya itu dirawat di kamar yang ia kira dihuni ibu Anzen. Mungkin Sasuke salah ruang. Mungkin Sasuke salah rumah sakit. Mungkin 'ibu' Anzen sudah pulang.

Sang Uchiha jenius memikirkan banyak, banyak sekali kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Sayangnya, semua teori itu remuk demi mendengar sebuah panggilan 'kaa-san'. Ia kembali mengintip ke dalam kamar untuk melihat Anzen –yang baru saja menyerukan 'kaa-san'– melompat ke atas ranjang. Naruto menanggapinya dengan tawa riang, mendudukkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Anzen duduk di pangkuannya.

Sasuke membisu di balik pintu. Begitu ia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, ia berjalan keluar rumah sakit dan membuang buket bunga yang dibawanya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Para perawat berbisik-bisik tentang itu, ketakutan melihat sang pengunjung tampan itu diliputi kemarahan...

.

.

"Senang kau sudah kembali." Kyuubi tersenyum, mengacak-acak rambut Naruto hingga adiknya mengerutkan mata.

Naruto nyengir lebar menanggapinya, "Senang sudah kembali, kalau begitu. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Kyuu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen sebagai perayaan?"

"Baka. Kita tidak bisa makan siang dengan ramen, tahu." Tukas Kyuubi, membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipi. "Tapi kita bisa ke Ichiraku Ramen untuk makan malam."

Mata Naruto berbinar mendengarnya. "Aku sayang sekali padamu, Kyuu-nii!" ujarnya sambil memeluk Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mendengus dengan pipi memerah samar. "Aku sudah pesan makan siang dari _foodcourt_ di bawah. Semestinya mereka datang beberapa menit lagi... ngomong-ngomong, di mana Shikamaru?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu saat menyadari hanya ada Anzen dan Hikage di belakang Naruto.

"Ah," Naruto berpikir sejenak sambil mengeluarkan isi tas bersama Anzen dan Hikage. "Dia di taman bawah, ia bilang ingin merokok sebentar jadi kami naik ke atas duluan."

Kyuubi mengangguk menanggapi jawaban Naruto, "Kurasa aku juga akan ke bawah, mencari jus. Tidak apa-apakah kau mengurus mereka sendiri?"

"Tak masalah," Naruto mengangguk. "Pastikan saja kalian kembali saat makan siang. Kau tahu sendiri kan, sup kentang dari situ rasanya aneh kalau sudah dingin."

"Dimengerti."

"Oh, dan, Kyuubi?" Naruto menatap kakaknya yang berhenti di ambang pintu. "Berhentilah melamun, belakangan ini kau sering melakukannya. Atau kau bisa menabrak orang."

Kyuubi tidak menjawab, tapi ia memikirkannya sepanjang perjalanannya di lift, kemudian saat membeli sekaleng jus jeruk Dekopon. Dan hampir tak menyadari kalau ia sudah sampai di sebuah taman kecil di samping apartemen, di mana Nara Shikamaru sedang duduk di salah satu bangku. Merokok, dengan pandangan mata lurus ke depan, menatap entah apa.

"Hei," sapa Kyuubi sambil mengambil tempat kosong di samping Shikamaru.

"Oh, kau." Shikamaru kembali memandang ke depan setelah menyadari siapa yang menyapanya. "Kau ke sini? Naruto dan bocah-bocah itu–"

"Mereka di atas," Kyuubi menyahuti. "Aku tak tahu kau merokok."

"Hanya untuk melepas stres.. aku tak pernah melakukannya di depan Hikage, lagipula." tukas Shikamaru sambil menghembuskan asap.

Selama beberapa menit mereka berdua hanya diam sambil menatap ke depan, menyibukkan diri dengan benda di tangan masing-masing, diliputi oleh pikirannya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya Kyuubi memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan, ia mendongak dan berkata, "Jadi," ia memulai. "Sudah berapa lama kau tahu?"

"Berapa lama aku tahu apa?" kemudian Shikamaru menyadari mata Kyuubi yang menatapnya tajam.

Kyuubi menenggak kalengnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Bahwa Naruto adalah ibu kandung Hikage, tentu saja."

.

.

.

**Hime pengen tahu, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang kalimat Kyuubi di atas? Jadi, silahkan review kalo berkenan! ^^**

Balesan review non-login

**MegaloveHyukNaru**

Makasih banyak udah review ^^

Ayahnya Anzen masih belum terbongkar, Hime masih nunggu waktu. Tapi untuk ibunya Hikage... hehehe, tergantung reaksinya Mega-chan atas kalimatnya Kyuubi barusan.

Hime harap chapter ini ga terlalu lama, ya. Hime udah berusaha update cepet ni. :D

**Guest**

Makasih Jos gandosnya. Wkwkwk X3

Ngga mati, kan? dan Hime bahkan ngga ngelihatin waktu dia kritis buat nyingkat waktu. :P

Nih udah Hime update ~~ silahkan RnR kalo sempet~

**MORPH**

Arigatou ^^ silahkan RnR lagi kalo bersedia :D

**Niel**

Hime harap ini cukup cepet.. belum ada 2 minggu sejak terakhir review, kan? XD

Makasih reviewnya, silahkan RnR kalo bersedia

**sea07**

Gomen.. chap kemarin kan Hime udah ijin buat persiapan UN DX

Chapter ini kan cepet? Kayaknya belum ada 2 minggu sejak terakhir Hime update..

Thanks for ur review, silahkan RnR kalo bersedia~ :D

**everbeenhere**

Aw, am I really making everyone wait THAT long? Apa chapter ini masih update lama? Hime udah berusaha cepet bikin chapter ini lo =,=

Thanks for ur review, silahkan RnR kalo ada waktu

**RANadAU**

Makasih reviewnya, silahkan RnR lagi kalo bersedia X3


End file.
